Twilight
by SakuraFox
Summary: Inspire du livre de Stephanie Meyers INSPIRER SEULEMENT Zero,change de lycee pour vivre avec son pere.Il rencontre un garcon mysterieux Kaname.
1. L'arrivée

VVOILAAAAA! Une nouvelle fic Kaname/ Zero! Je tiens a preciser que cette histoire est inspire de Twilight mais seulement du premier livre. SEULEMENT inspirer je ne copit pa du tout le roman en changeant les persos.

WARNING YAOI M/M

DISCLAMER:rien ne m appartient je fait juste joujou avec...

Merci a Jess sans qui cette histoire n'aurai probablement pas vu le jour ^^

Bonne lecture a tous=D

* * *

Pour la centième fois de la journée, Zero soupira. Comme a chaque fois qu'il quittait un lieu, il ressentait ce grand vide en lui. Il regarda par le hublot. Il détestait l'avion. Etre comprimé dans un tas de ferraille pendant X heures le rendait malade. Dehors il apercevait une mer cotonneuse, le ciel se colorait de rose, violet et bleu et le soleil dardait sur son visage de puissant rayon. Il resoupera, la ou il allait il pleuvait la plupart du temps. Night city, rien qu'au nom on devinait la météo quotidienne. Ca allait le changer de CityClaDay, ca c'était sur.

Pourquoi y aller si il n le voulait pas ? Simple, dans son ancien lycée les gens le battaient. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien et ne l'avait jamais su. Il e souvenait que la plupart des garçons lui hurlaient dessus, le traitant d'homo ou autre tendres surnoms. Oui, il était gay et pourtant rien dans son physique ne laissait à supposer cela. Il n'était pas très grand mais pas petit non plus, disons qu'il est dans la moyenne. Sa peau était pale malgré tout le temps passé au soleil. Son visage était encadré par des mèches d'argent lunaire qui faisait ressortir ces yeux de la même couleur. Il avait aussi eu beaucoup de problème a cause de ses yeux, a cause d'eux ont lui jetait des regards dégoutés et fascinés. Personne n'avait jamais vraiment voulu être son ami mais sa ne le gênait pas, la solitude lui plaisait.

Il ferma ses yeux essayant d'oublier son passer et de se concentrer sur ce qui l'attendait a l'aéroport : les retrouvailles avec son père.

« -Zerooooo ! »

Comme prévu, Zero se fit étouffer entre les bras de son père. Kaien Kurosu, père de Zero marier a Toga Yagari depuis maintenant quatre ans. He oui le père aussi était gay. Zero aperçut d'ailleurs le mari de son père acculer contre un poteau. Ses cheveux noirs désordonné, sa chemise blanche ouverte sur sa peau tannée et son pantalon taille basse qui moulait bien tout son corps. Les yeux de Toga fixait Zero moqueusement l'air de dire « Moi je l'ai toute l'année, maintenant que tu es la tu pourras en souffrir aussi. » L'argenté le fusilla du regard, ce qui amena un son moqueur à sortir des lèvres de l'autre et grogna :

« -Papa, tu m'étouffes.

-Ho pardon mon fils chéri, mais je suis tellement heureux de te voir !

-Laisses le un peu respirer Kaien, dit moqueusement Toga.

-Moi aussi ca me fait plaisir de te voir papa.

-Et moi tu n'es pas content de me voir mon petit Zero ?

-Toga laisses mon fils tranquille !

-Tu es jaloux chéri ? demanda moqueusement Toga.

-Quand vous aurez finit de vous chercher des poux, on pourra peut être y aller, je tombe de fatigue.

-Mais bien sure fiston »

Et Kaien prit le chemin du parking. Zero se pencha pour prendre sa valise mais Toga l'interrompit.

« Laisses tu dois être fatigué.

-Merci Toga, dit-il en souriant.

-De rien gamin ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois ici, répondit-il en souriant lui aussi.

-Merci, je suis content de te voir aussi. »

Toga prit sa valise et mit un bras autours des épaules de Zero. Il lui donna une brève accolade avant de partir devant l'argenté. Toga avait toujours été comme ca, tendre mais pas en publique, il considérait Zero comme son propre fils et Zero le considérait comme un deuxième père, surtout qu'avec Kaien il en avait bien besoin.

Le jeune homme soupira et suivit Toga à travers la foule. Ici commençait sa nouvelle vie.

Ils arrivèrent chez eux à neuf heures du soir. Zero s'installa dans sa chambre. Il rangea ses vêtements, ces cd et le plus important ces mangas. Sa chambre n'était pas vraiment spacieuse mais elle était jolie. Les murs étaient blancs, le parquet d'un blond clairs, son bureau possédait un ordinateur et son matériel de dessin. Sa bibliothèque était assez grande pour accueillir tout ces mangas (ce qui était un exploit) et pour en rajouter d'autre. S'il trouvait une librairie vendant des mangas dans le coin, ce n'était pas gagner. Son lit était un peu comme un lit de princesse, un gros édredon des coussins moelleux et une tête de lit en bois sculptée. Zero se demandait comment ses pères avaient pu lui payer tout ca. Certes Toga était le sheriff de la ville et Kaien l'adjoint au maire mais ce n'était pas une raison. Il entendit frapper.

« -Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Toga au sourire doux.

« -Hey gamin, je venais voir si ta chambre te plaisais.

-Elle est parfaite merci beaucoup !

-Tu as réussit à rentrer tout tes mangas ? Remarqua-t-il les yeux ronds.

-J'en ai pas tant que ca.

-Kof Kof !

-Bon d'accord. Et puis t'as vu ? Il reste de la place pour en mettre d'autre.

-Hum hum. Si tu viens dans ma chambre j ai plein de yaoi ! fit-il avec un air de conspirateur.

-Nan c'est bon j'ai ce qu'il faut ! Rigola-t-il.

-Bien, bien. Au fait, il faut que tu descendes dire à ton père que tu te plais ici. PAR PITIEE ! Il me rend dingue à tourner en rond dans le salon et « Est-ce qu'il aime sa chambre ? » et « Est-ce qu'il regrette d'être venu ? » J'EN PEUX PLUS ! S'il te plait mon fils adoré, vas lui dire de se calmer.

-J'y vais …papa ! »

Et Zero sortit avec Toga sur ces talons, un grand sourire barrant leurs visages. Ils arrivèrent en bas et furent accueillit par un Kaien survolté, courant dans tout les sens. Toga soupira et murmura à l'oreille de Zero :

« -Tu vois avec quoi je dois vivre toute l'année ! »

Zero pouffa, attirant sur eux le regard de Kaien qui se précipita aussitôt sur son fils.

« -Zero mon chéri !

-Attention, distribution de câlin étouffant dit Toga, arrêtant Kaien sur sa lancée.

-Toga, commençant Kaien sur un ton d'avertissement, que viens tu de dire ?

-Moi ? Mais rien voyons ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer encore ! répondit Toga avec un sourire innocent.

-Papas et si nous mangions.

-Bonne idée fils, je vais mettre la table !

-Toga ! Reviens ici je n'en ai pas finit avec toi ! cria Kaien.

-Papa calme toi !

-Rhaa il m'énerve quand il est comme ca.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour, cria Toga de la cuisine.

-Oui bon ! Mets la table toi là-bas ! Ordonna Kaien les joues rouges.

-Papa, tu sais, tu n'as pas a t'inquiété je vais très bien me plaire ici !

-Hum. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas !

-Menteur !

-TOGA ! ABSTINENCE PENDANT UNE SEMAINE !

-Mais chéri ! »

Zero pouffa de rire et alla aider Toga, lui promettant de lui prêter sa collection de Yaoi pour l'aider dans cette mauvaise passe.

« -Ho fait Zero, tu te rappelles de Ichiru ?

-Le garçon avec qui je jouais étant petit ?

-Oui, celui-ci ! He bien sa mère et lui viennent nous voir ce soir.

-Papa on est déjà le soir.

-Mais je sais ! dit Kaien. Ils arrivent avant le diner.

-Cool. Je me demande comment il est maintenant…

-Ho il a bien changé, dit Toga en sortant de la cuisine. Il est canon, le genre de mec qui est capitaine de l'équipe de foot, celle de basket et celle de natation. Il est musclé de partout, un très beau spécimen surtout lorsqu' il cour torse nu dans la rue pour son entrainement, la sueur per…

-TOGA YAGARI ! UN MOT DE PLUS ET TU DORMIRAS DEHORS !

-Mais chéri ! »

Zero éclata de rire devant ce spectacle hilarant.

Un quart d'heure plus tard on entendait frapper à la porte.

« -J'y vais ! » annonça Kaien.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ichiru et sa mère. Sa mère, Rumi Fukosa se précipita sur Zero pour le serrer dans ces bras.

« -Zero ce que tu as grandis mon petit !

-Ca me fait plaisir de te voir tante Rumi.

-Laisses moi te regarder, dit-elle en le laissant respirer, ho comme tu es beau.

-Merci, rougit-t-il.

-C'est vrai que tu es devenu encore plus mignon qu'avant, dit une voix grave et moqueuse. »

Zero tourna la tête et aperçut Ichiru qui se tenait devant lui. Toga avait raison, Ichiru était musclé comme un soldat ! Il lui sourit et le salua.

« -Bien maintenant passons au salon, dit Kaien »

Les adultes allèrent s'assoir sur les canapés. Zero voulut les rejoindre mais un bras l'attrapa et le plaqua contre un mur.

« -Ichi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demanda Zero d'une voix menaçante.

-Ferme la, moustique ! Ecoutes moi bien car je ne vais pas me répète, ici on se connait pour les parents, mais au lycée n'essaye même pas de m'adresser la parole.

-Mais pourquoi ? On est ami Ichi ?

-Ne m'appel le pas Ichi ! grogna-t-il. Et parce que j'ai une réputation à tenir, je ne veux pas que tout le lycée pense que je suis homo. »

Sur ces mots il le relâcha et alla rejoindre les adultes. Zero resta un moment en retrait. Il avait encore perdu un ami à cause de son orientation sexuelle. Il en avait marre ! Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il adorait Ichiru, il ne voulait pas le perdre !

« -Zero tu viens ?

-J'arrive papa ! »

Il sécha ses larme plaça un faux-sourire sur son visage et alla au salon.

* * *

Donc review? Ca vous a plut? pas du tout? BEAUCOUP?^^

Laisser vos impression merci de m avoir lu et a bientot!


	2. Rencontre

Merci a tous pour vos review, j espere que la suite vous plaira!

Bonne Lecture!

Reponse au review:

**edenblack-** Je trouve que Ichiru est parfait dans ce role ^^. J essayerai de ne plus faire ces fautes, merci de me le dire U-U. Merci de ta review bonne lecture!

**Sophie-**He bien voila la suite! Merci de ta review.

**CATHARINA-**Contente que ca te plaise! ^^ J espere que ton attente sera contentée par ce chapitre!

* * *

La soirée se passa normalement après cet événement. Zero garda le cœur serré mais souria pour ne pas inquiéter ses pères et Rumi. Il se coucha tôt pour être en forme le lendemain, son premier jour d'école.

Il se leva a six heures, prit une douche, s'habilla, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il descendit manger. Ses pères étaient encore endormis. Il mangea, fit sa vaisselle et remonta dans sa chambre. Il attrapa son i-pod, son sac et redescendit. Arriver a la porte d'entré il hésita. Il soupira et sortit.

Dehors il faisait froid et le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Zero frissonna, serra sa veste contre lui, alluma son i-pod et rassemblant son courage, il se mit en route. Il écouta the Logical song de Supertramp. Il trouvait que cette chanson dépeignait très bien sa vie. Il marcha plus vite et arriva à son lycée.

Comme d'habitude, les gens le regardait bizarrement, il baissa la tête et se précipita à l'intérieur. Heureusement que le bureau de la directrice était juste devant car il n'aurait pas eu le courage de demander a quelqu'un. Il frappa et entra.

« -Bonjour, excusez-moi mais je….

-Ho ! Mais tu es Zero le fils de Toga et Kaien ! Le coupa la directrice.

-Heu…Oui.

-C'est vrai ce qu'on dit a ton sujet, tes yeux sont magnifique.

-Merci madame.

-Je t'en pris appelle moi Anile, tu es tellement poli, ca me change de tout ces zigotos d'ici, dit-elle en soupirant d'agacement.

-D'accord. Puis-je avoir mon emploi du temps ? Et un plan du lycée s'il vous plait ?

-Mais bien sure ! Tiens voila, fit-elle en lui tendant deux feuilles. Tu es bien en première Art ?

-Oui c'est exact. Heu…fit-il en regardant le plan, Heum vous voulez bien m'indiquer ou est la salle de français ?

-Haha, je sais c'est grand pour une petite ville mais tu t'y feras. Je t'appelle un élève pour t'aider.

-Non, non vraiment ce n'est pas…

-Mlle WANDA ! cria la directrice.

-Oui Madame ?

-Appeler moi Salem Writ s'il vous plait.

-Bien madame.

-Bien. Tu vas voir, c'est un garçon charmant.

-Hum… »

Quelques minutes plus tard un garçon aux yeux vers entra dans la pièce. Sa peau et ses cheveux, courts en bataille, étaient noir. Il portait un sweet à capuche blanc et un jeans.

« -Ha ! Salem. Zero est un nouvel élève ici, je veux que tu le guides pour ne pas qu'il se perde.

-Bien sur madame. Alors c'est toi le fils du policier Yagari ?

-Heu...oui ?

-Cool ! Ton père nous laisse faire les pire conneries, puis en regardant la directrice Salem toussota, HEUM HEUM ! Donc, tu commence par quoi ? »

Ils sortirent du bureau. Sur leur passage tout le monde se tournait vers eux. Zero se sentait mal à l'aise, surtout pour le garçon à coter de lui.

« -Dis donc, t'attires les regards toi.

-Heum… désolé, dit piteusement Zero.

-Le sois pas j'aime bien qu'on me regarde.»

Zero n'en revenait pas, il avait enfin rencontré quelqu'un qui pouvait être ami avec lui. Il fit un grand sourire à Salem et celui-ci lui retourna la pareil.

« - Alors, d'où viens-tu Zero ?

-Salem ! »

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers la voix, Zero blêmit en voyant Ichiru. Ce dernier ce précipita vers eux, tint Salem et lui murmura quelque chose qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Salem se releva et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Zero resta seul avec Ichiru. Il eut peur de ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce mec ?

-Ichiru, te mets pas en colère, il me montrait juste le chemin pour aller en cour de français.

- Tu ne sais pas te débrouiller tout seul ?

-Le lycée est trop grand.

-Pff, t'es minable. Suis-moi. »

Zero retint ses larmes et suivit Ichiru.

Arrivé devant la salle de français Ichiru plaqua Zero contre un mur et lui murmura:

« -Maintenant tu m'écoutes, tu vas entrer dans cette salle et tu ne vas parler à personne. Ensuite toute la journée tu resteras seul et tu suivras tes cours. Compris ?

-Oui mais Ichiru, je…

-Tais –toi ! Tu m'obéis compris ?

-Oui Ichiru, dit Zero au bord des larmes.

-Et ne pleures pas tu n'as plus quatre ans.

-Oui.

-Bien. »

Ichiru partit et Zero entra dans la salle. Il fut accueillit par sa professeur qui le présenta a sa classe. Comme d'habitude il fut assaillit de regards horrifiés, admiratifs et dégoutés. Tous se dirigeaient vers ses yeux. Il entendit certains chuchotements « T'as vu ses yeux ? » « C'est des vrai ou des faux ? » « C'est pas humain d'avoir des yeux pareil ! ». Encore une fois il retint ses larmes, il baissa les yeux et prit place au fond a coté de la fenêtre.

Le cour durait deux heures et Zero ne put s'empêcher de se mettre a rêvassé tout en regardant dans la cour. Puis soudain il vit un garçon marcher dehors. Il apercevait clairement sa silhouette mais son visage était caché par ses cheveux noirs corbeaux en bataille. Il était grand, plus grand que lui a première vue. Il avait l'air d'être musclé et bien bâtit sous tout niveaux. Il observait sa démarche féline lorsqu'il croisa deux onyx. Il rougit et baissa les yeux. Il attendit quelque secondes avant de se retourner vers la fenetre mais le garçon avait disparu. Il le chercha dans la cour mais ne vit aucune trace de lui. Il reporta alors son attention sur le cour en repensant à ce garçon mystérieux qui lui avait fait un drôle d'effet au niveau du cœur.

A l'heure de manger, Zero suivit la foule pour se rendre à la cafétéria. Son instinct lui disait de se méfier car il n'avait pas revu Ichiru depuis ce matin. Il fit la queue comme tout le monde, mais au moment de prendre un plateau il se fit bousculer par un des gros bras du lycée : Alphonse.

« -Bouge de la sale monstre. »

Zero baissa les yeux et n'eut d'autre choix que de le laisser passer avec sa bande. Parmi eux se trouvait Salem qui lui adressa un sourire désolé en murmurant « pardon ».

« -Salem ? Qu'est-ce qu'tu branles ?

-J'arrive Al. »

Zero dut attendre encore quelques minutes avant de pouvoir prendre son plateau et le remplir. Une fois que ce fut chose faite, il remercia chaleureusement la dame du self (chose que la plupart des élèves faisaient rarement) et sortit de la file. Mais évidemment, il fallut qu'il tombe sur Ichiru pile a ce moment la.

« -He Ichiru, ca ne serait pas le monstre aux yeux gris ?

-Ouai t'as raison. Alors, on cherche une place ou s'asseoir ? »

Et il accompagna ses mots d'une violente claque dans le dos du pauvre Zero qui fit tomber sa pomme par terre. Il allait se baisser pour la ramasser lorsqu' Ichiru la lui prit sous son nez.

« -Un cadeau pour moi ? C'est trop gentil fallait pas ! »

Lui et sa bande éclatèrent de rire et se dirigèrent vers leur table habituelle. Sous les rire de la cafeteria entière, Zero se jura de ne pas pleurer. Il se calma et se trouva une place a une table, seul. Il vit au loin Salem lui adresser un regard de compassion pendant que sa bande riait encore de lui. Il baissa les yeux et commença à manger, l'estomac noué quand soudain il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta et se retourna et croisa deux onyx. Les même que ce matin.

« -He calmes-toi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dit une voix chaude et tendre. Je voulais juste te donner ma pomme, je n'en veux pas. »

Le garçon lui tendit le fruit que Zero regarda incrédule, enfin quelqu'un de gentil il en aurait pleuré de joie mais il se contenta de sourire gentiment et de dire doucement :

« -Merci beaucoup.

-C'est rien, répondit l'autre en souriant.»

Et sur ces mots il repartit vers sa table ou trois paires d'yeux le regardaient curieusement. Zero l'avait suivit du regard et se mit à prier pour que ce garçon vienne encore lui parler.

« -Dis-moi Kuran de quoi tu te mêles ? »

Zero se retourna et vit Ichiru crier apres le garçon à la pomme.

« -Je ne voit pas de quoi tu parles Kyrryu.

-Tu n'as pas à être gentil avec ce monstre !

-Je n'ai pas à t'obéir !

-Ne fais pas ton malin, tu sais ce que tu risques.

-Ho tu veux te battre avec moi ? Seul à seul ou tes molosses me tiendront pour que tu arrives à me cogner ? »

Ichiru fout de rage se leva de sa chaise et fut, heureusement, retenu par deux molosses. Zero et toute la salle retentèrent leur souffle. Ichiru se dégagea brutalement de leur poigne et quitta la salle sans débarrasser son plateau. En sortant il adressa une œillade meurtrière à Zero en disant :

« -T'es mort Kurosu. »

Zero avait retenu son souffle, il se tourna vers le garçon qui lui adressa un sourire doux. L'argenté rougissa et baissa les yeux.

« -Putain Kaname qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?

-C'est rien Shiki, laisses. »

Zero mémorisa ce prénom, _Kaname_, Kaname Kuran. Il le tourna plusieurs fois dans son esprit avant de recommencer à manger. Il voulait en savoir plus au sujet de son sauveur. Il voulait devenir son ami et peut être plus. Il s'arrêta soudain de manger. _Et peut être plus ?_ Etait-il tombé amoureux de Kaname ? Peut être mais il savait qu'il devait taire ses sentiments. S'il l'aimait Kaname aurait des problèmes.

A la fin de sa journée Zero rentra directement chez lui, a pieds. Il savait que ses pères ne rentreraient pas avant une bonne demi-heure, c'est pourquoi il se mit en cuisine. Il fit des pates à la sauce tomate la seule chose qu'il savait cuisiner correctement.

Il laissa le plat chauffer et prit son matériel de dessin. Il se mit à croquer le visage du beau Kaname. Il fit plusieurs page comme ca rien que pour revoir ce sourire doux et tendre qui était marqué dans sa mémoire.

Il était tellement passionné par son dessin qu'il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrer, ni Toga rentrer dans le salon.

« -Zero ? »

Pas de réponse.

« -Zerooo ? »

« -ZERO ! »

L'argenté sursauta et se tourna vers Toga.

« -Ho bonsoir papa. »

Toga sourit, ca lui faisait toujours chaud au cœur lorsque Zero l'appelait papa.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu dessinais ? »

Zero essaya vainement de cacher ses dessins mais Toga avait l'œil.

« -Ha ! Kaname Kuran. Il t'a tapé dans l'œil, je comprends il est tellement beau…

-Fait gaffe papa vas prolonger ta période d'abstinence.

-Il est pas la et t'as pas intérêt à lui répéter sinon je lui dis que son fils est amoureux. »

Ca ne dérangeait pas Zero que son père sache qu'il aimait quelqu'un mais Kaien était tellement saoulant dans ces cas la… Zero se souvint que lorsque sa cousine avait avoué aimer leur voisin de palier, a Citycladay, Kaien avait été harceler le pauvre garçon pour savoir comment il trouvait la jeune fille. Il avait ensuite érigé différent plan pour que les deux ados sortent ensemble. Zero eu un frisson de peur.

« -Je me tairais.

-Bien, bien.

-Toga ?

-Hum ?

-Qu'est ce que tu peux me dire sur lui ?

-He bien pas grand-chose. Son père est le médecin de la ville, sa mère est aussi une adjointe au mere comme ton père, Il a deux frères, Shiki et Takuma et une sœur Yuuki. Ha et ils sont très riches vu les voitures qu'ils ont.

-Ho… merci Toga.

-Mais de rien. Sinon comment c'est passer ce premier jour ? »

Zero eu un sourire forcer et mentit en répondant par l'affirmative. Il retourna à sa tambouille et servit le plat pile au moment ou Kaien rentrait.

Ce soir-la Zero se coucha en rêvant de sa prochaine rencontre avec le beau Kaname Kuran.

* * *

Voili Voilou! J espere que cela vous plait toujours! Pour savoir lorsque je vais poster le prochain chapitre allez sur mon profile.

Merci de m avoir lue

A bientot


	3. Une mauvaise journée pour Zero

Voila un nouveau chapitre! Beaucoup d'entre vous ce sont plaints sur le comportement d'Ichiru, je crois que ce chapitre vas vous prouvez que je ne suis pas si sadique que ca, mais un peu quand meme...=D

Merci a tous pour vos review! Et Bonne lecture ^^

Reponses au RAR:

**JTFLAM-**Contente que ca te plaise! Les ames-soeurs des freres et de la soeur de Zero ne seront pas present pour l'instant mais patience ca vas venir ^^ EN ce qui concerne Zero, il ne va pas etre tout de suite comme tu aimerais, mais il le sera Kaname va s'en charger ^^. Bonne lecture a toi.

* * *

Le lendemain lorsque Zero s'éveilla il savait que ça serait une mauvaise journée. D'abord il avait cassé son réveil en voulant l'éteindre mais ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si cette horloge hurlante ne résistait pas aux oreillers volants ! Il s'était trainé jusqu'à la salle de bain, toujours en pyjamas. Il commença à s'habiller lorsqu'il remarqua enfin qu'il avait oublié de prendre des sous-vêtements de rechange. Pestant contre lui-même, il était retourné dans sa chambre, avait prit ce dont il avait besoin mais en repartant il se cogna contre un des pieds de son lit. Il s'habilla puis descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Une fois encore, il constata sa malchance en glissant dans l'escalier, se rétamant par terre. Il se releva, les fesses légèrement endoloris, et mit son chocolat à chauffer. Il fut heureux de constater que le boucan qu'il avait fait n'avait réveillé personne.

Il mangea rapidement et remonta se laver les dents. Il attrapa son sac de cour et redescendit. Arrivé en bas il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son i-pod. Il remonta et redescendit une énième fois. Enfin il sortit de chez lui. Il marcha tranquillement en écoutant de la musique qui le détendait mais encore une fois il trébucha et malheureusement pour lui, juste devant son lycée et pile au moment ou Ichiru et sa bande entrait pas marcher ? »

Sur quoi ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Zero grogna de sa malchance et se releva en époussetant son pantalon. C'était certain, ce soir il serait couvert de bleus… Il soupira et entra dans la cour. Il chercha le visage de Kaname mais ne le vit nulle part. Il soupira et se traita mentalement d'idiot pour espérer une quelconque relation avec ce garçon. Il était inaccessible. Il n'était pas pour lui. Trop parfait, trop beau, trop tout… Dire qu'il s'était monté la tête comme quoi Kuran l'aurait défendu, mais pas du tout il a surement juste voulu rabattre le caquet d'Ichiru… C'est tout. Zero ne voulait pas éprouver ces sentiments. Il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux d'une personne qui ne voudrait pas de lui. Et pourquoi voudrait- il de lui d'ailleurs ? Un mec qui ne peut se défendre tout seul ! Un mec qui pleure, presque, lorsque son ami d'enfance le laisse tomber a cause de ses préférences sexuelles. Un bon à rien… Un faible…

Zero soupira et s'assit à un banc en attendant le début des cours. Il vit Yuuki, la sœur de Kaname, se pavaner innocemment devant les garçons de l'école. Il savait reconnaître se genre de filles lorsqu'il en croisait. Dans son ancienne ville on les appelait les « Bella Swan ». Il n'avait pas très bien comprit d'où venait cette appellation mais il savait que ces filles faisaient semblant d'être maladroites pour attirer les garçons. Elles faisaient semblant de cacher leur faiblesses imaginaire pour gagner le respect de ces garçons. Elles faisaient semblant d'être innocente. Et en plus cela marchait, généralement ces filles étaient entourés de garçons amoureux d'elle, comme c'était bizarre. Comme si cinq garçons pouvaient tomber amoureux de la même fille en même temps…

Il vit dix garçons se précipiter vers elle lorsque Yuuki fit tomber son cahier, _accidentellement_ bien sure… Il soupira devant la stupidité de ces garçons. Il rencontra soudain une paire d'onyx profonde. Kaname… Son cœur se stoppa. Il se sentit rougir et son cœur reprendre une cadence plus rapide. Il avait rêvé de cette copie de dieux grecque cette nuit. Puis Zero se flagella intérieurement. Il ne fallait pas laisser ses sentiments gagner en importance ! Il détourna le regard, essayant d'oublier le gouffre noir qui l'avait happé quelque secondes plus tôt.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule, il sursauta de surprise et se retourna. Il rencontra deux yeux bleus très clairs, presque gris. La jeune fille qui lui faisait face ne lui disait rien, il n'arrivait pas a se rappeler si il l'avait déjà vu ou non. Elle avait la peau tellement pale qu'elle pouvait se faire passer pour une poupée de porcelaine. Elle avait de longs cheveux blancs qui lui arrivaient en bas du dos. Elle n'était pas plus grande que lui, à première vu ils faisaient la même taille. Elle portait une chemise blanche rentrée dans un pantalon noirs et des chaussures noirs que Zero administra à la catégorie de gothique lolita. Elle lui souriait gentiment.

Zero retira son casque et il entendit la jeune fille dire :

« -Salut, je m'appelle Lily. White Lily. »

Zero trouva que son nom lui allait très bien.

« -Enchanté je suis…

-Zero Kurosu, le coupa Lily.

-Heu…Oui exact.

-Je t'ai vu hier à la cantine.

-Ho tu as vu ca, murmura Zero en baissant la tête.

-Oui mais je ne suis pas venue pour me moquer de toi tu n'as rien à craindre, dit-elle en s'asseyant a coter de lui.

-Pourquoi es-tu venue me voir alors ?

-He bien, j'ai envie de devenir ton amie. »

Lily n'en avait aucune idée, mais avec cette phrase elle avait réchauffé le cœur du jeune homme. Quelqu'un _voulait _être ami avec lui ! Mais son cœur se refroidit lorsqu'il imagina la réaction de Lily lorsqu'elle apprendrait ses préférences. Autant lui dire tout de suite ca lui évitera de s'attacher pour rien.

« -Lily tu sais je…Heum… je suis…

-Gay ? Finit Lily à sa place.

-Comment tu sais ca ? demanda Zero les yeux écarquillé de stupeur.

-Ho c'est simple il n'y a qu'a voir comment tu dévores Kuran des yeux…

-Ho… Donc tu ne veux plus être mon amie.

-Hein ?

-Hé bien, tu ne veux plus être mon amie parce qu'après les autres vont te regarder bizarrement, sans compter qu'a cause de mes yeux…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Tu me juges sans même me connaître et tu oses me traité d'homophobe ?

-Je suis désolé mais j'ai tellement l'habitude de ce scenario que je ne veux plus avoir à le revivre.

-Je comprends. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai rien contre les gays, je suis plutôt pour. D'ailleurs je vais te faire une confession, j'écris des fictions yaoi sur internet. »

Lily lui fit un clin d'œil complice et Zero rigola en remerciant le ciel d'avoir mit sur sa route une fille pareille.

« -Tu as quoi en première heure ?

-J'ai histoire.

-Moi aussi ! Aller, viens je te raconterais mes fiction si tu t'ennuis en cour. »

Ils s'éloignèrent en éclatant de rire sous un regard menaçant.

Le cour d'histoire passa plus vite que prévu grâce a Lily et a ses fictions si _divertissantes_. Zero ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Toute la matinée Lily le faisait rire avec des blagues que seul ceux qui lisaient des mangas pouvait comprendre. A midi ils se retrouvèrent pour manger. Zero appréhendait ce moment à cause de l'incident d'hier. Lily tentait tant bien que mal de le rassurer.

« -Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sure qu'il ne te fera rien aujourd'hui pas après l'humiliation qu'il a subit hier grâce a ton chéri.

-Lily !

-Bah quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas mon cheri. Et puis Ichiru m'a promit qu'il allait se venger de moi…

-Mais non ne t'inquiètes pas autant tu vas choper un ulcère ! Et puis au pire je suis la moi !

-Parce que tu crois pouvoir empêcher Ichiru ET ses amis de nous infliger la correction de notre vie ?

-Tu n'as pas idée a quel point.

-Ho pourquoi ?

-Je te le dirais peut être un jour.

-T'es pas drôle Lily.

-Je sais Zero mais je te promets de te le dire un jour, quand je serai prête. Tiens le jour où tu avoueras enfin tes sentiments a Kuran.

-Lily ! »

Elle rigola doucement en avançant avec son plateau. Tout deux furent servit par la même dame que l'autre fois, et qui pour les remercier de leur politesse leur servit un peu plus de purée qu'au autres. Ils s'installèrent à une table et mangèrent tout en discutant. Soudain une ombre se plaça devant eux.

« -Salut Zero. »

Salem se tenait devant eux, un plateau a la main, l'air gêné et contrarié, se dandinant un pied sur l'autre.

« -Salem…Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Zero d'une voix triste.

-Me faire pardonner.

-Pourquoi ?

-Peut-être parce que j'en ai marre de rester sous les ordres d'Ichiru en cachant se que je suis vraiment.

-Tu vois Zero, dit Lily, pas la peine de t'inquiété tout rentre toujours dans l'ordre.

-Salem tu es sure de vouloir laisser ta bande pour nous ?

-Puisque je te le dit. Je m'en veux de la manière dont ils t'ont traité et je ne veux pas qu'ils recommencent.

-Merci Salem fit Zero d'une voix émue.

-Alors je suis accepté ?

-Bien sure ! Firent les deux autres en même temps. »

Salem sourit et s'assit a coté de Zero. Ils recommencèrent a manger sauf Lily qui regardait Salem d'un œil qui présageait une bêtise. Elle sourit un peu plus et demanda :

« -Sinon t'aimes le yaoi ? »

Un peu plus tard, Zero se retrouva a attendre, seul dans le couloir de la directrice. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous pour savoir comment se passait cette première semaine. Il attendait depuis cinq minutes lorsqu'il vit le profil d'Ichiru se découper de l'ombre du couloir.

« -Salut Zero, dit la voix profonde et grave de son ami d'enfance.

-Ichi-Ichiru, bafouilla l'argenté.

-Oui, c'est moi. Je suis venu pour te régler ton compte sale merdeux ! »

Zero sursauta lorsque la voix de son homonyme augmenta d'intonation. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte du bureau de la directrice pour s'y refugié mais malheureusement Ichiru avait prévu le mouvement et lui saisit le bras le faisant tomber a terre. Zero se cogna le nez et heureusement ne saigna pas.

« Alors tu ne m'obéis pas ? »

Il lui donna un coup de poing dans le dos.

« Tu fais copain-copain avec Lily. »

Un coup de pied dans l'abdomen.

« Tu ris avec elle. »

Un autre.

« Vous aviez l'air de bien vous amusez en histoire. »

Un autre.

« Et avec ca tu devient ami avec Salem qui était mon ami. »

Un coup dans l'abdomen. Zero manqua d'air.

« Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne parler à personne ! »

Un autre coup dans le dos.

« Et en plus de ca, à cause de toi je me fait ridiculiser par ce cretin de Kuran, TU VAS LE PAYER ! »

Les coups dans son ventre s'enchainèrent. Ichiru déversait sa rage et Zero souffrait. Physiquement et mentalement. Il n'était qu'un faible même pas capable de se défendre par lui-même. Il pria pour que personne ne le voie dans cet état. Il pria pour que Kaname ne le vive pas ainsi. Heureusement pour lui ses prières fut vaines car a cet instant Kaname apparut, des flammes de rage dansant dans ces onyx encore plus noirs que d'habitude, assombrit par la colère. Il se précipita sur Ichiru et lui donna une bonne droite en pleine figure. Ichiru voulut se relever et riposter mais des voix se firent entendre dans le couloir. Ichiru se releva et courut dans la direction opposé. Zero voulut en faire de même mais tout à coup le monde tourna. Les couleurs se mélangeaient dans sa rétine et le monde devint noir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla il était dans un lit blanc. Il essaya de se relever mais une main douce se posa sur son torse envoyant un électro choque dans le corps de Zero. Il remonta de la main au bras pour arriver au visage de celui qui le gardait. Kaname ! Celui-ci lui souriait tendrement et lui dit :

« -Ne te relèves pas tout de suite, tu t'es évanouit il vaut mieux que tu reste encore allongé quelques instants.

-Que…qu'est-ce qui c'est…passer ? bredouilla Zero honteux d'être si gêner devant le jeune homme.

-Tu te rappelles de quoi ?

-Je me rappelle de… D'Ichiru.

-Tu te souviens qu'il te passait à tabac ?demanda Kaname, Zero acquiesça en baissant les yeux et l'autre poursuivit, et bien je suis arrivé juste avant ton évanouissement pour lui donner une droite.

-Merci, souffla doucement l'argenté.

-Mais de rien, répondit le noiraud en souriant.

-Ichiru…Où est-il ?

-Ce lâche s'est enfuit lorsque les surveillants arrivaient. J'espère que tu porteras plainte contre lui. »

Zero ne répondit pas. Non il ne comptait pas vendre à la police son ami d'enfance. Il ne pouvait pas faire ca à Rumi. Kaname regarda l'heure et se leva avant de partir il dit :

« -Tes amis sont au courant ils vont venir te chercher. Fait attention à toi. »

Il sortit et a ce moment la, Zero sut que son cœur était perdu. Il était indéniablement amoureux de Kaname Kuran.

* * *

Alors? Vous me haissez d'avoir encore maltraiter Zero, hein? Mais Kaname le sauve alors je suppose que vous n'aller pas me jeter de tomates... Donc le prochain chapitre arrivera Samedi ou vendredi prochain, au plus tard dimanche. Merci d'avoir lue et a bientot!


	4. Lily entremeteuse

Coucou tout le monde! Je voulais juste faire une petite annonce: je vous remercit du fond du coeur de suivre cette histoire et de me donner des si gentilles reviews^^, vous ne vous en rendez peut etre pas compte mais c est parfois grace aux reviews qu on a envie de continuer. Et puis cette semaine je n avais pas vraiment le morale a cause de problemes familiaux mais des que j ai ouvert mon ordi et que j ai lu vos review j'ai eu l impression d avoir la force d un lion! C'est pour ca je vous remercit encore une fois de me lire et d apprecier ce que je fait ^^.

Bon assez avec le melodramatique! Voici la suite! Hehe vous aller voir, il y a un leger changement dans la relation kaname/Zer=D

Bonne lecture a tous!

RAR:

**JTFLAM- **Hehe oui Kaname est tres jaloux!J'avais pas trop aimer le coup de la voiture dans Twilight mais ce n'est pas cette scene qui est refaite ici. Cette scene je la garde pour quand ils seront ensemble *rire sadique*. Bonne lecture a toi ^^

**Arisa Licara- **Le chapitre qui suit risque de te plaire alors^^ Et je n'oublierais jamais VIVE LE YAOI! (je crois que c est le slogan d une bonne partie de la population de XD)

* * *

Après le départ de Kaname, Zero s'était recouché et avait attendu quelques minutes. Il soupirait en regardant le plafond, il pensait à Kaname. Il voulait le revoir, le plus tôt possible, il voulait le connaître, apprendre plus qu'il ne pouvait sur lui et sa vie, il voulait être son ami et plus si possible. Zero s'imagina la scène ou Kaname lui déclarerai sa flamme : il sera dans les bras du noiraud en haut d'une grande roue, elle se bloquera, car Kaname aurait bien sur payé le forint) et la il lui fera la plus belle déclaration d'amour de tout les temps. Puis il regarderait Zero tendrement, lui toucherait la joue, son regard descendrai sur ses lèvres et là….

BOUM !

« -ZERO ! »

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Lily entra en trombe malgré les protestations de l'infirmière et elle se jeta sur Zero, l'étouffant presque dans ces bras. Elle était suivit calmement par Salem qui grogna

« -Lily, laisses- le respirer un peu !

-Ho tais-toi ! Si Kuran-sama n'avait pas été là, Zero y passait.

-Kuran…sama ? demanda Zero interloquer par le respect de la jeune fille.

-Ho oui tu aurais tu voir lorsque Kuran est venu nous annoncé comment il t'avait sauvé des griffes d'Ichiru, elle le regardait avec admiration comme si il était une sorte de héro. Elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux et de la bave qui coulait de sa bouche, je ne serais même pas étonner si on me disait qu'elle était encore en train d'imaginer un fan fiction scabreuse. Mais AI ! Ca fait mal Lily ! cria Salem après que Lily lui est envoyer un crochet du gauche dans le bras.

-Bien fait, tu me ridiculises.

-Pas ma faut si tu ES ridicule, marmonna le jeune homme.

-PARDON ?

-Rien, rien.

-Bref, dit- elle en secouant sa tete de droite a gauche, alors comme ca Ichiru t'a encore fait des misères ? Quel salaud celui-là.

-Tu sais Lily, avant Ichiru était vraiment gentil avec moi, lorsque nous étions enfant.

-Oui mais c'est du passer Zero…

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a changé.

-Moi si, dans le groupe, il y avait une rumeur qui disait que son père soit partit avec un autre homme, mais ca je n'en suis pas sur.

- Bah ce n'est pas une raison pour frapper Zero.

-C'est pas grave de toute façon je n'ai même plus mal.

-Tu mens.

-Je t'assure Lily que je… AIIIIII ! Cria l'argenté »

Lily avait appuyé légèrement sur son ventre, et lança un regard douteux en direction de Zero pendant que Salem lui lançait un semblant de compassion mélangé a « Tu ne devrais pas mentir a cette folle furieuse… »

« -Tu vois… Ne me mens pas.

-Désolé Lily.

-C'est pas grave. Bon, on bouge ou tu veux encore te reposer ? Et tu choisis en fonction de la douleur je ne veux pas que tu t'évanouisses parce que tu as voulu jouer au dure a cuir.

-Moi non plus, crois moi Zero, il vaut mieux que tu te repose si tu ne te sens pas mieux.

-Merci vous deux. Ca me fait tellement de bien d'avoir de amis comme vous, je ne vous mérite pas… dit Zero au bord des larmes.

- Arrêtes ton cinéma Zero ! Tu mérites la meilleure ! Bon ! Alors est-ce que moi et tete de prince nous restons avec toi ? Ou on sort ?

-Tête de prince ?

-Je t'avais dit d'arrêter avec ce surnom !

-Ho c'est juste que j'aie lu une fiction avec un prince du désert qui ressemblait étrangement à Monsieur ici présent !

-Lily tu m'énerves !

-Je sais mon chou mais tu sais bien ce qu'on dit « Qui aime bien châtie bien ! »

-Bon vous arrêtez un peu tout les deux ? J'ai envie de sortir.

-Ca tombe bien, il ne reste plus que une demi-heure avant la sortie, on a qu'a aller dehors je vous raconterais mes futurs yaoi, inspiré de l'héroïsme de Kuran….

-LILY ! crièrent les deux garçons, l'un rouge tomate, l'autre exaspéré.

-Ho pardon Salem tu préfère que ce soit sur toi et ton amour impossible ?

-QUE ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles Lily ? demanda Zero.

-De rien ! Elle ne parle de rien elle ne dit rien !

-Bon, on y va donne une vraie réponse avant que tete de prince craque son slip et que toi tu mouilles les draps en pensant a ton cher Kaname.

-LILY ! crièrent les deux garçons.

-Ho ca vas. »

Les trois amis sortirent de l'infirmerie et se dirigèrent vers la cour. Ils s'assirent a un banc et recommencèrent a parler de l'agression de l'argenté.

« -Zero, tu vas porter plainte ou pas ? demanda Lily, toujours aussi délicate.

-Non.

- Zero… Tu n'es pas raisonnable.

-Je sais mais je ne peux pas faire ca à Rumi.

-Halala. Mais n'empêche heureusement que Kaname était la, ce n'est pas gueule de prince qui vas te défendre !

-La ferme Lily !

-Hooo, t'es jaloux parce que je n'ai pas donné de surnom a Zero ? Bah, on a qu'à l'appeler gueule d'ange.

-Lily…

-Oui, je sais je me tai. Dites, pour une de mes fictions j'ai besoin de savoir dire et écrire « Je t'aime » en plusieurs langues.

-Tu veux qu'on t'aide ?

-Oui je veux bien. Zero tu connais quoi ?

- 我爱你 （wo ai ni）en chinois, I love you en anglais, Te quiero en espagnol et d'autre mais ca ne me revient pas.

-Mais pourquoi tu as besoin de ca ?

-Si je te le disais, tu virerais tout rouge tout de suite.

-LILY ! »

Salem était à présent rouge tomate et il essayait de faire taire la yaoiste en délire. Alors que Salem essayait vainement de rattraper la folle furieuse il tombe sur un autre garçon et le hasard ne faisant jamais les choses à moitié, il tomba en embrassant ce garçon qui n'était autre que Reto.

« -Fais gaffe, hurla Reto. »

Salem baissa la tête et bafouilla des excuses. Lily voulut le défendre mais Zero la retint, il savait que leur ami ne lui pardonnerait pas. Reto et sa bande parti rejoindre celle d'Ichiru. En passant le chef de la meute jeta un regard assassin sur Zero qui baissa la tête. Lily gronda :

« -Vous êtes pathétiques tout les deux. Vous êtes des mecs non ? Défendez-vous ! Ne vous laissez pas marcher sur les pieds !

-Laisses Lily. N'en parlons plus. »

Juste quand Salem disait ca, Kaname Kuran sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea vers eux avec une démarche assurée.

«-Zero ! Prépare-toi, prince charmant à trois heures ! »

Le susnommé rougit et se retourna vers Kaname qui lui sourit. Il répondit timidement.

« -Zero, ca vas mieux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Heu… Oui, oui, bafouilla l'argenté.

-Ne crois pas ce qu'il dit Kaname, j'ai pratiquement du le forcer pour qu'il prenne un antidouleur.

-Lily, je crois que Zero peut parler pour lui-même, dit Salem, exaspéré.

-Alors tu ne te sens pas mieux ? J'ai remarqué que tu rentrais a pied chez toi, tu es sure de pouvoir le faire ? Je peux te déposer si tu veux.

-Ho tu as totalement raison Kaname, il ne pourra pas marcher avec ces blessures au ventre, il suffit que je l'effleure pour qu'il hurle de douleur.

-Mais je… tenta de protester Zero.

-Enfin Zero ne mens pas à celui qui te propose gentiment de te ramener.

-Alors c'est oui ? demanda Kaname.

-Oui, merci de t'occuper de lui Kaname.

-C'est tout naturel voyons. Je vais juste régler un truc avec mes frères et ma sœur et je reviens te chercher. »

Les trois compères regardèrent Kaname partirent en direction de sa famille et a ce moment la Zero laissa éclater son désespoir et sa colère :

« - Mais enfin Lily ! A quoi avais-tu pensé ! Moi ? Me retrouver seul dans une voiture avec lui ? Je peux à peine lui parler sans bafouiller ! C'est une catastrophe !

-Je suis d'accord avec lui Lily, si tu l'avais laissé prendre son temps…

-Si je l'avais laissé prendre son temps les bisnounours auraient déjà envahit la Terre !

-Lily ! Grace à toi Zero vas être très embarrassé lorsqu'il va être avec Kaname.

-Mais c'est quoi ces discoures de vierges effarouchées ?

-Lily, soupira Salem, je ne suis plus puceau si c'est la question.

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je posais la question. »

Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Zero, qui baissa la tête, rougissant et honteux.

« -Oui, je suis vierge, murmura-t-il.

-Il n'y a pas de honte à ça Zero, au moins tu n'es pas comme gueule de prince qui a déjà vendu son corps… Haaa… La jeunesse de nos jours…

-Hé ! s'écria un Salem vexé.

-Pas le temps de m'occuper de tes caprices de jeunes filles Salem, Zero a besoin d'un coach !

-Un coach ? demandèrent les deux jeunes hommes en même temps.

-Oui, oui un coach. Donc voila ce que tu vas faire : tu vas le suivre jusqu'à cette voiture, tu entreras dans cette voiture et tu resteras toi-même !

-C'est tout ? Quel genre de coache es-tu ? Ricana Salem.

-Tu as peut-être mieux à proposer ? Un truc d'homme ? C'est-à-dire lui faire du rentre dedans jusqu'à ce qu'il te baise et te laisse tomber ? Bien sure ! Zero est à peine capable de lui parler !

-Tais-toi il revient, la pria Salem. »

Zero était resté silencieux et se préparait mentalement a cette promenade agréable ou désagréable, ça dépendrait de plein de choses… Pendant que Kaname revenait vers eux, Lily lui murmura :

« Surtout reste toi-même et tout ira bien. »

Zero déglutit et fit une espèce de sourire gêner à Kaname.

« -C'est bon Zero, tu viens ? lui dit le noiraud. »

Zero acquiesça, prit son sac et marcha vers Kaname. Sa démarche était douloureuse, il n'arrivait pas bien à mettre un pied devant l'autre a cause de ces blessures. Il dit au revoir à ses amis et se posta a coté du jeune homme qui faisait battre son cœur.

« Attends, je vais t'aider, dit Kaname. »

Il prit Zero par la taille et lui fit passer un bras autour de son cou. Zero rougit mais murmura un « merci » tout timide qui fit sourire l'autre. Pendant un moment Zero ne fit plus attention à rien d'autre que ce bras qui lui entourait la taille et Kaname, il était dans une bulle rassurante. Kaname le conduit vers sa voiture. C'était une voiture de luxe. Zero avait déjà vu se modèle avec un de ces acteurs préférés, une Lamborghini croyait-il. Kaname le relâcha et Zero tremblota à la perte de chaleur. Le noiraud lui ouvrit la portière comme un vrai gentleman. Zero se glissa dans la voiture tant bien que mal. Il s'assit et s'attacha, attendant que Kaname entre à son tour.

Lorsque ce fut chose fait, Kaname lui demanda son adresse et mit le contact. Il démarra et aussitôt sortit du parking de l'école, il mit la radio. Zero sourit, c'était une de ces chanson préférée : Hero de Skillet, du métal un peu rock. Il entendit Kaname lui demander :

« -Tu aime cette chanson ?

-Oui je l'adore.

-Moi aussi. Dis moi tu écoutes quel genre de musique ? »

Et la conversation commença. Zero fut tout de suite a l'aise, parler de musique était une des choses qu'il préférait.

Ils arrivèrent chez Zero plus vite qu'ils ne le voulaient. Kaname se gara et Zero se tourna vers lui l'air gêné ne sachant que dire. Il finit par enfin ouvrir la bouche :

« -Merci de m'avoir raccompagné Kaname.

-C'est tout naturel. Tu vas t'en sortir pour rentrer chez toi dans cet état ?

-Heu… Oui, oui je crois.

-Tu es sure ?

-Heu… »

Kaname sourit et sortit de la voiture. Zero le regarda faire abasourdit. Il le vit ouvrir sa portière et détacher sa ceinture.

« -Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Kaname ?

-Je t'aide. »

Kaname prit le sac de Zero et l'accrocha à son épaule. Zero voulut descendre mais le noiraud le retint. Il lança un regard surpris et Kaname lui sourit. Il passa sa main dans le dos de Zero et l'autre sous ces genoux et le souleva de son siège.

« -Kaname !cria Zero en s'accrochant au cou du noiraud.

-Oui Zero ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrêtes de me porter comme une mariée et puis je dois être lourd…

-Faux, tu es léger comme une plume. Et puis comme ca tu ne te blesseras pas. »

Zero ne répondit rien. Kaname le porta jusqu'à sous le porche ou il s'arrêta pour lui demander la clé de chez lui.

« -Heum… Dans ma poche arrière de mon pantalon. »

Zero rougit. Il essaya d'attraper sa clé mais chaque mouvement le faisait tomber. Kaname eu un sourire bizarre et laissa tomber les jambes de Zero. Sans enlever son bras de son dos, il passa son autre main aux fesses de Zero. Ce dernier rougit encore plus et sursauta. Kaname lui sourit et passa sa main dans ladite poche. Il en profita pour pelotonner un peu le timide argenté qui se laissa faire en se tortillant, refrénant des gémissements libidineux. Une fois la clé trouvée, Kaname ouvrit la porte et repris le jeune homme dans ces bras. Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Kaname posa Zero sur le canapé et son sac près de la porte. Zero souffla un grand coup, Kaname était dans son salon et le regardait d'un air bestial.

* * *

Hehe alors? Je sais c est cruel de couper ici ^^ Mais je vous promet une suite consequante la semaine prochaine pour me racheter! Marci de m avoir lue et a la semaine prochaine!


	5. premier baiser

Voila le nouveau chapitre

Vous allez voir un rapprochement considerable entre nos deux cheris, profiter en car pour les autres chapitre je me concentrerai un peu sur Salem par ce que je l aime bien ^^

voila bonne lecture a tous

**JTFLAM-** Patiente encore un peu pour le point de vue de Kaname, je reserve ca au chapitre suivant. Merci de me lire! Bonne lecture a toi.

* * *

Kaname avait l'air curieux. Zero le vit arpenté la pièce du regard et il frémit lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur son carnet de dessin. Il vit avec horreur le noiraud s'approcher de son carnet et le prendre dans ces mains. Il voulut le stopper mais trop tard, il avait déjà ouvert le carnet et feuilletait les pages, de toute façons, Zero ne pouvait plus bouger avec ces blessures. Il vit le regard du vampire changer et savait sur quel dessin il était tombé. Il baissa la tête honteuse et ne vit pas le regard enflammé que lui jeta Kaname.

« Je ne savais pas que tu dessinais aussi bien Zero. »

Ayant parlé, Kaname s'approcha du canapé et s'assit. Zero leva un regard timide vers lui et croisa deux onyx agrémenté d'une lueur douteuse. Kaname passa un bras autours des hanches fines de Zero.

« -Kaname…

-Hum ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu ne le devines pas ? »

Kaname se pencha et embrassa Zero. Le baiser fut chaste mais perdura assez longtemps pour que Zero commence à paniquer. Il aimait vraiment Kaname mais ca allait un peu trop vite pour lui. Lui qui n'avait jamais embrassé personne, ni était sorti avec personne. Lorsque Kaname se retira Zero baissa la tête tremblotant.

« -Qu'y a-t-il Zero ?

-Kaname, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé après avoir vu ce dessin ?

-J'en avais envie.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui.

-Ho.

-Ne t'imagines pas n'importe quoi, tu n'es pas un coup d'un soir pour moi, tu es bien plus, peut être qu'un jour je te l'expliquerais.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

-C'est trop tôt et tu as vu comment tu as réagit a un simple baiser ?

-Désolé, s'excusa Zero en rougissant, mais je ne savais pas comment réagir.

-Mais je peux te montrer si tu veux. »

Kaname fut coupé par un bruit de crissement de pneus. Toga entra ensuite dans la maison. Il sourit en voyant son fils rougir et salua Kaname.

« -Ca alors Kaname, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien sheriff Yagari. Et vous ?

-Parfaitement bien a par que mon homme me mène la vie dure encore une fois….

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais papa ?

-Mais rien du tout ! C'est lui qui ne veut pas faire _certaines choses_. Alors qu'il sait que c'est très agréable ! »

Tout les trois éclatèrent de rire. Kaname fut le premier à se calmer et annonça :

« -Je vais y aller.

-Je t'accompagne. »

Kaname salua Toga et, accompagné de Zero, se dirigea à sa voiture. Arrivé là, il se retourna et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son presque petit ami puis il sourit, ne laissant pas le temps a Zero de dire quoique se soit, il partit.

Zero, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, rentra à l'intérieur et se fit intercepter par Toga.

« -Alors ? demanda le sheriff d'un air conspirateur.

-Alors quoi ?

-Ho je t'en pris Zero, vu le sourire que tu as il n'a pas du te parler école toute la journée.

-Non en effet.

-Alors ! Fait moi part de ces récits croustillants !

-Quelque chose me dit que quelqu'un a serré ta ceinture…

-Ho s'il te plait ne me parle pas de ca qu'elle horreur !

-haha… Papa c'est ta faute si tu es dans cette situation.

-Bon tu me racontes cette histoire ?

-He bien… »

Comment dire qu'Ichiru l'avait battu et qu'il s'était retrouver a l'infirmerie parce que Kaname l'avait sauvé ? Il mentirait une fois de plus.

« -On avait sport aujourd'hui et je me suis prit un ballon dans le ventre alors qu'on jouait au foot.

-Ha c'est pour ca que tu marches bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Oui, et je me suis évanouit.

-Evanouit ? Mais il était fait de quoi ce ballon ?

-De ce dont les ballons de foot sont fait, mais c'est juste que la personne qui a tiré y avait mit beaucoup de force.

-Ha, et alors ?

-He bien, Kaname m'a porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

-Hooo ! Ca me rappelle quand j'étais en seconde, ne vas pas le raconter a ton père, mais il m'est arrivé un truc très similaire. Sauf que c'est moi qui avais porté le gars. Hum, c'était vraiment un…

-Tu veux que je finisse mon histoire ou tu veux avoir un rêve libidineux éveillé ? Le coupa Zero.

-Continue je te pris.

-Bien. Apres lorsque je me suis réveillé je l'ai vue a mon chevet.

-Je paris qu'il te regardait tendrement avec une lueur inquiète ?

-Heu… Je ne sais pas, j'étais trop sonné.

-C'est bien beau tout ca mais ca ne m'explique pas ce qu'il faisait ici, et qu'avez-vous fait ?

-MAIS ! On a rien fait ! Pervers !

-C'est toi qui es pervers, j'ai juste demandé ce que vous aviez fait et toi et on esprit déviant, vous avez pensé a une chose tout a fait inapproprié.

-Tu veux qu'on parle de choses inappropriées ? Si on parlait des bruits bizarres qui proviennent de votre chambre ?

-Heum ! Heum ! Bon tu l'as finit ton histoire ?

-Mais oui papa. He bien il a proposé de me raccompagner et Lily a dit oui pour moi.

-Elle est très bien cette fille, invite la a la maison, elle va m'aider à dérider ton père. Et après ?

-He bien, une fois arrivé à la maison on a parlé.

-…

-… ?

-Et c'est tout ?

-Heu… Oui ?

-Bien sure…

-Mais oui !

-Bon très bien je dirai à ton père que tu as enfin un petit ami !

-NON NON ! Bon D'ACCORD, on s'est embrassé.

-BRAVO MON FILS !

-Papa… dit Zero rouge tomate.

-Toga, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu cris des bravos a Zero en le serrant dans tes bras ? »

Ils étaient tellement concentrés par l'histoire de Zero qu'ils n'aivaient pas entendu Kaien arriver. Celui-ci les regardait avec suspicion.

« -Kaien tu vas pas le croire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Zero, il a eu… 20 en mathématiques !

-Toga je ne te crois pas….

-Oups.

-Zero ?

-Heum… Oui papa ?

-De quoi parliez-vous ?

-Heu…He bien tu vois je me suis fait frapper par un ballon de foot et…

-HO MON DIEU MON PAUVRE ZEROO ! TU VAS BIEN RIEN DE CASSER ? fit-il en le serrant dans ses bras, a l'étouffer.

-Tu sais Kaien, moi aussi j'ai eu une dure journée aujourd'hui.

-Non tu n'as rien eu je le sais car tu m'as appelé une bonne dizaine de fois.

-Mais chéri !

-Silence ! Zero montre moi cette blessure. »

Zero obéit. Kaien poussa un hurlement horrifié et courut chercher de la bande et de la pommade.

Une heure plus tard, Zero se retrouva dans sa chambre au calme. Il portait un pyjama très simple : une chemise et un pantalon bleus clairs. Il alluma sa petite lampe de chevet. Il prit un manga dans son étagère et s'allongea confortablement dans son lit. Soudain il entendit un tapotement à son carreau de fenêtre. Il se leva, posa son lit sur sa table de nuit et marcha vers la fenetre. Il vit Kaname qui se tenait à son balcon. Il ouvrit précipitamment la fenêtre et sa bouche fut aussitôt assaillit par celle du noiraud. Ils se séparèrent et Zero s'empressa de questionner Kaname :

« -Kaname ! Mais que fais-tu là ? Et comment as-tu réussit à monter ?

-Je suis venu te voir, et pour ta gouverne il y a un arbre très pratique qui permet de monter à ton balcon très facilement. J'espère pour toi que tu ne laisse jamais ta fenêtre ouverte.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

-Pour te souhaiter bonsoir.

-Ho. »

Kaname regarda autour de lui. Il détailla chaque recoin de la chambre de Zero.

« -Ta chambre est très jolie.

-Merci.

-Tu as une collection de manga intéressante.

-Tu aimes les mangas ?

-Oui j'aime beaucoup.

-Ho, sourit Zero. »

Kaname prit celui qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit.

« -Un doujinshi de Togainu No tchi ? Ou l'as-tu eu ?

-Acheter sur internet.

-Ca te gènes si je le lis ?

-Heum non.

-Attends, amènes des mangas et viens. »

Zero amena ces mangas préférés et les posa sur sa table de nuit. Kaname s'allongea avec son exemplaire, il ouvrit les bras comme une invitation silencieuse. Zero compris et s'allongea en posant sa tête sur le torse de Kaname.

Une petite heure plus tard, Kaname sentit que Zero s'endormait un peu. Il sourit posa les mangas sur la table de nuit et secoua Zero.

« -Hey, Zero, tu dors.

-Hum. Désolé.

-Ne t'excuse pas ca a été une dure journée pour toi. Je vais y aller.

-Non ! Restes, fit l'argenté en frottant son nez contre le torse de son amour.

-Zero, sourit Kaname. »

Il souleva le plus petit et le positionna confortablement dans ses draps, prenant place au-dessus de lui il lui donna un baiser de bonne nuit. Leurs langues bataillaient et Zero gémit dans le baiser. Kaname passa ses mains sous la chemise du jeune homme continuant de l'embrasser. Zero se pressa contre lui. Kaname grogna et glissa son nez dans le cou de Zero. Il le renifla puis comme si il s'était infligé une torture mentale il releva la tête et il revint sur les lèvres de son amour. Ils se separerent. Kaname sourit a Zero, lui embrassa le front et lui dit :

« -Bonne nuit Zero, fais de beaux rêves. »

Kaname se leva du lit, passa la fenêtre et adressant un dernier regard a Zero il la referma et disparut dans la nuit noir. Zero s'endormit ensuite comme une masse.

* * *

Voila! Alors? Qu en pensez-vous? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ca m interesse!

A samedi!


	6. Le secret de Salem

Hello voici la suite comme je l ai dit, ce sera centrer sur Salem mais j espere que vous aimerez quand meme!

Bonne Lecture

**JTFLAM-** PLus pour longtemps ^^ Bonne lecture a toi!

* * *

Kaname rentrait chez lui au Volant de sa magnifique voiture de sport. Il fonçait sur la route, se souciant peu de sa sécurité et oubliant volontairement de mettre sa ceinture. Il était d'excellente humeur. Zero… Ce mot tournait dans sa tête depuis qu'il l'avait aperçut. Il savait que ce jeune homme serait exceptionnel pour lui. Le seul hic à leur relation était Ichiru. Kaname réprimait tant bien que mal son envie de meurtre pour le jeune homme. Il se souvint un instant de la scène de l'agression de Zero, sa colère lui fit accélérer sa voiture encore plus qu'avant. Il avait sentit son cœur se glacer même si il était déjà froid a la base a présent il n'était plus que glaçon. Lorsque son regard avait croisé celui de l'argenté il avait sentit la glace se briser douloureusement et avait immédiatement réagit en frappant ce sale cabot d'Ichiru ! Il ne l'avait pas assez défiguré a son gout mais il n'avait pas eu le temps, il devait emmener Zero a l'infirmerie. Il avait faillit arracher la tête de l'infirmière lorsque celle-ci avait malencontreusement fait souffrir Zero en le soignant. Mais heureusement son protégé n'avait rien de grave. Il se souvint encore du gout de ses lèvres, de son visage rougissant délicieusement, de sa peau douce contre la sienne… Et il dut freiner brutalement pour éviter un chat qui passait sur la route, cela le fit sortir de son rêve éveiller et il conduisit un peu plus prudemment jusqu'à chez lui.

Arriver chez lui, il se freina sous un crissement de pneu aigue. Il prit son sac et ferma sa voiture. Des qu'il entra chez lui une voix froide l'accueillit.

« -Kaname.

-Yuuki, n'est tu pas occuper à draguer un de ces pauvres garçons de l'école ?

-J'ai tout vu Kaname. Je t'ai vu embrasser cet humain dans une de mes visions !

-Arrêtes de crier, grogna Kaname en montant a l'étage ignorant sa sœur.

-Kaname, arrêtes toi tout de suite je te parle ! Qu'est cet humain pour toi ? »

Kaname se retourna et fit un sourire mystérieux, des étoiles dans les yeux il répondit :

« -Mon âme sœur. »

Yuuki s'arrêta de le poursuivre figée. Elle avait ressentit une émotion étrange dans sa vision mais elle n'avait pas pu dire quoi, voila qui répondait a ces questions. Shiki et Takuma alertés par les cris de leur sœur, se précipitèrent dans la pièce.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a Yuuki ?

-Shiki… Takuma… Kaname a une âme sœur humaine !

-C'est pour ca que tu cris, idiote ? Ca ne vaut pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat ! S'il l'aime il n'y a aucun problème.

-Takuma enfin ! Ma vision était claire je les ai vu s'embrasser ! Il embrassait un humain ! C'est immoral pour un vampire comme nous !

-Yuuki, tu m'énerves avec tes visions que tu crois apocalyptiques alors que ca peut-être la plus belle chose jamais arriver a Kaname.

-Totalement d'accord avec toi Taku. Et puis Zero est très mignon moi aussi j'en ferai bien mon quartes heures !

-SHIKI ! N'OUBLIS PAS MES POUVOIR DE MEDIUM ! TU NE TOUCHERAS PAS A ZERO ! cria Kaname en redescendant plus vite que le son.

-He bien ca se voit qu'il t'appartient ton petit Zero.

-Tu n'as pas idée alors ne le touche pas, j'ai déjà assez de problème avec Ichiru.

-Ichiru ? Nanami Ichiru ?

-Celui-là même. Ce sale clebs a essayé de tuer Zero.

-Aucune éducation ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas il ne te le piquera pas. Tu as lu dans ces pensées ?

-Non j'étais trop en colère pour le faire.

-CA SUFFIT ! JE NE VEUX PLUS ENTENDRE PARLER NI DE CET HUMAIN NI DE CE SALE CLEBS ! hurla Yuuki »

Puis elle partit dans sa chambre laissant ces trois frères derrière elle. Ils se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules, habitués à ses crises d'enfant gâtée.

Le lendemain Zero s'éveilla d'excellente humeur. Aujourd'hui il n'avait pas école. Il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre de son balcon laissant entrer la fraicheur de l'automne. Il s'habilla et descendit déjeuner. Ses pères le saluèrent et il reçut un clin d'œil complice de la part de Toga. Il s'assit et mangea. Quelques instants plus tard le téléphone sonna. Kaien décrocha et cria à tue-tête.

« -Zerooooo, pour toooiiii ! »

Zero se leva et se dirigea vers le téléphone, il prit le combiné essayant d'ignorer le fait que Toga avait prit la main de Kaien et l'avait entrainé a l'étage en fermant la porte violement.

« -Allo ?

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire après avoir passé une partie de ta soirée avec Kaname Kuran ? Grace à moi d'ailleurs.

-Bonjour Lily, je vais bien moi aussi.

-Bref, gueule d'ange, et si tu venais avec nous ?

-Allez ou ?

-A la plage. Salem est d'accord.

-A la plage avec ce froid ?

-Fais pas ta chochotte gueule d'ange. Gueule de prince a dit oui lui, en même temps je lui ai dit qu'une certaine personne serait la.

-Qui ?

-Si tu viens et que tu me dis comment ca c'est passer avec le prince charmant et je te donne l'info.

-Je demanderai à Salem.

-Formidable on passe te chercher dans cinq minutes.

-Attends je n'ai… »

CLIC. La tornade yaoiste avait déjà raccrochée. Zero sourit du comportement de son amie et se prépara. Il laissa un mots a ses parents et attendit tout en dessinant Kaname un maga a la main en train de lire sur son lit.

La porte toqua et Zero s'empressa d'ouvrir. Il tomba nez à nez avec Lily qui s'empressa de lui donner un câlin et Salem qui en fit autant mais avec moi de force. Apres avoir échange quelques banalités, ils partirent. La plage était assez loin et ils en avaient pour une demi-heure à pied. Ils discutaient joyeusement lorsqu'ils croisèrent un chien. Enfin un chien, il avait plutôt l'air d'un loup avec son long pelage sombre et sa truffe plus allongée que chez les chiens du quartier. Le loup grogna. Lily et Zero s'immobilisèrent, apeurés mais Salem posa son sac à terre et avança vers le loup.

« -Salem c'est dangereux, dit Lily d'une voix neutre contrastant avec la pâleur que son visage avait soudainement prit. »

Mais Salem ne l'écouta pas. Il s'agenouilla près du loup qui miraculeusement ne l'attaqua pas. Il lui fit sentir sa main puis totalement en confiance se saisit de la pate avant droite du loup. Une longue coupure lui tailladait la pate. Salem en eu les larmes aux yeux.

« -Zero donne moi la bande et le désinfectant qui sont dans mon sac. »

Zero obéit essayant de s'approcher le moins possible du loup. Salem caressa le loup lui chuchotant :

« Mon pauvre, calmes-toi je vais te soigner mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance. »

Le loup comprit et s'allongea sur les cuisses de Salem. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts lui caressa tendrement la tête, l'animal souffla et ferma les yeux. Salem commença sa besogne doucement, craignent de faire plus mal a l'animal. Il désinfecta la blessure et mit la bande. Le loup se releva, regarda sa blessure puis se rapprocha du jeune homme. Il lui donna un coup de langue sur le nez et disparut dans la foret qui entourait la ville.

« -Wouaw, t'as un truc avec les animaux Salem…

-Je suis d'accord, c'était impressionnant, renchérit Zero.

-Il n'était pas vraiment méchant, c'est juste un genre qu'il se donne.

-Tu parles du loup ou de quelqu'un d'autre ?

-On va être en retard. »

Sur ces mots Salem rangea ces affaires et mit son sac sur son épaule. Ils marchèrent en discutant tranquillement. Ils arrivèrent à la plage quelque minutes plus tard. Lily partit discuter avec des garçons, et Salem ainsi que Zero s'essayèrent sur un tronc d'arbre.

« -Alors tu aimes quelqu'un ? demanda Zero en souriant.

-Oui, répondit Salem avec un sourire triste.

-C'est Reto ?

-Ca se voit tant que ca ?

-Je pourrais dire la même chose pour moi quand je regarde Kaname.

-Sauf que moi ce n'est pas réciproque.

-Comment le sais-tu ? »

Sans tourner la tête vers Reto, Salem dit :

« -Regardes le, regardes moi, on n'appartient pas au même monde. Jamais il ne me laissera l'approcher. »

Zero mit une main compatissante sur le dos de son ami et regarda Reto. Un détail le surprit. Il voulut en parler à Salem mais Lily le coupa en s'asseyant bruyamment entre eux. Elle commença à parler et Zero oublia ce qu'il souhaitait dire à son ami.

« -Donc Zero tu ne nous a jamais dit comment ca c'était passer avec Kaname.

-Tiens c'est vrai ca ! La yaoiste a raison pour une fois.

-C'est gentil de m'appeler comme ca. Alors Zero ?

-He bien… Il m'a embrassé, dit-il en rougissant.

-Hoooo ! Mais que c'est mignon ! Et c'est tout ? Pas de scène sexy du tout ? Pas de lemon ?

-Arrêtes de nous corrompre avec tes termes yaoique !

-Tais-toi ! Zero répond à ma question, sinon je te décris une scene très hot entre Sasuke et Itachi de Naruto, dit-elle avec un air conspirateur. »

Zero abdiqua et raconta en détails sa soirée.

« -Ho mon Dieu ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Il t'a fait la scene du balcon à la Romeo et Juliette ! Mon dieu c'est terriblement kawai ! Il faut que je prenne des notes pour réutiliser ca dans une fiction !

-Elle a raison, c'est vraiment romantique. Tu as de la chance.

-Salem… »

Zero regarda son ami qui avait baissé les yeux. Il compatissait, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il lui serait arrivé si Kaname le rejetait comme Reto le faisait pour Salem. D'un commun accord ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer car Salem commençait à dépérir a force de dévorer Reto du regard.

* * *

Alors? Vous allez me detestez mais je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir mettre la suite la semaine prochaine, donc vous devrez peut etre attendre un peu plus longtemps... ^^" A bientot!


	7. La temperature monte

Desoleeeeeee! Je sais que je suis tres en retard sur mes pyblication mais j ai eu un BAC blanc de francais et puis j etais malade TToTT. Mais pour me faire pardonner je suis contente d'annoncer que **ce chapitre comporte un lime! **donc vous etes prevenus! ^^

Bonne lecture a tous ^^

**RAR**

**JTFLAM-**Comment as-tu deviner que les garcons allaient voir une des fic de Lily? XD POur Shiki et Takuma je ne sais pas encore ce qui va leur arriver a ceux-la *rire sadique*. Merci de ta review bonne lecture ^^

**Nini-**he bien je suis super contente que ca te plaises ^^Ne t'inquietes pas pour Salem il risque de lui arriver quelque chose de bien =D Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs minutes et l'air c'était sensiblement rafraichit. Sur le chemin du retour les trois amis se séparent devant la maison de Zero. Salem et Lily continuèrent leurs chemins chacun de leurs coté. Salem rentra à pieds. Il avait légèrement froid et essayait de se réchauffée en mettant ses mains dans ses poches et en remontant son col au maximum pour enfoncer son nez glacer dans le tissu. Soudain un loup apparu sur la route. Le même que plus tôt. Salem s'immobilisa et attendit de voir la réaction du loup. Celui-ci s'approcha plus près de Salem. Le jeune homme se baissa, et tendit sa main vers le loup, pour voir sa réaction. Le loup se frotta contre la main de Salem et a ce moment la le jeune homme remarque qu'il avait quelque chose dans sa gueule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dans ta bouche ? »

Le loup ne dit rien mais lâcha le collier dans la main de Salem. C'était un collier du genre indien, avec un attrapeur de rêves et des petites plumes bleus. Il lui lécha la joue et s'enfuit. Salem resta un moment bouche bée, puis en souriant mit le collier.

Lundi, Zero se rendit à l'école un peu plus joyeux que d'habitude. Il allait revoir Kaname et il allait pouvoir rester avec lui plus qu'une heure avant de dormir. Devant l'entrée il croisa Salem qui l'attendait. Il lui sourit.

« -Alors la tempête yaoiste n'est pas encore arrivée ?

-He non pas encore on a quelques minutes de répit.

-Ho il est joli ton collier. Qui te l'a donné ?

-Tu te souviens du loup hier ? Hé bien…. »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car a ce moment la il fut bousculer par les garcons de la bande d'Ichiru.

« -Pousses-toi le merdeux !

-He mais une seconde, c'est le collier de Reto que tu as autours du coup ! Ou l'as-tu piquee ?

-Mais je ne l'ai pas piquee on me l'a donnee !

-Ne mens pas ! »

Un des garcons flanqua un coup de poing violent dans le ventre de Salem. Celui-ci se tordit de douleur.

« Salem !

-La ferme toi l'alien ! »

Zero se prit lui aussi un coup dans le ventre lui bloquant la respiration, le même garçon donna un énorme coup de poing sur la tête de Salem qui s'évanouit.

« -Dis donc il a pas tenu longtemps !

-Normal il est faible, bon a ton tour le protégé de Kuran. Ichiru te déteste donc si on t'abime suffisamment il sera fier de nous. »

Soudain Kaname se plaça devant Zero comme Superman. Il regardait les autres garçon de la meute d'un regard froid et dure.

«Vous ne le toucherez pas.

-Que ce passe-t-il ici ? »

Reto était arrivé. Son regard passa des garçons à Kaname puis a Zero et enfin sur Salem évanouit sur le sol. Son regard durcit et il demanda sèchement:

« -Qui as fait ca ?

-Mais Reto, ce gars avait ton collier, celui que tu porte tout les jours !

-La ferme ! C'est moi qui lui ai donné ! Vous allez voir ce que vous aller prendre comme correction ce soir ! »

Sur ces mots il prit Salem dans ces bras et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Les garçons de la meute baissèrent la tête, s'accusant à tour de rôle de leur bêtise puis s'en allèrent.

Kaname prit la main de Zero et le releva.

« -Ca vas ?

-Oui merci, dit Zero légèrement gênée.

-Je t'emmène nettoyer tout ca aux toilettes. »

Il le tira vers les toilettes qui se trouvaient dans le bâtiment. La il força Zero à s'assoir sur l'évier en le portant dans ses bras.

« -Heu…Kaname ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi suis-je assit sur un lavabo ? dit-il en rougissant.

-Parce que tu es à coquer comme ca.

- !

-Haha je plaisante, tu réagis toujours au quart de tour en rougissant c'est adorable.

-Mais !

-Je t'ai mit là-dessus pour mieux nettoyer ton ventre. Enlève ton t-shirt.

-Quoi ? »

C'était un euphémisme de dire que Zero était rouge. Il était cramoisi ! Kaname le regarda et lui demanda avec une lueur de perversité dans les yeux :

« -Mais qu'avait tu donc penser ? C'est juste pour te soigner. Apres si tu veux on peut faire _autre chose_.

-Kaname !

-Quoi ?

- Arrêtes les sous-entendus !

-Bien alors enlève ton t-shirt.

-D'accord… »

Zero plus rouge que rouge retira doucement son haut et le posa a coter de lui. Kaname resta un moment sans voix ces yeux brillant d'un éclat de désire. Il s'approcha de Zero et dit d'une voix rauque :

« -On dirait que tu n'as pas de marques. Ton torse est blanc, aucunes marques ni cicatrises, il a l'air si doux au toucher.

-Kaname…

-Chut profites de notre instant. »

Kaname se plaqua entre les jambes de Zero et l'embrassa férocement. Zero gémit et se colla contre son amour. Bien sur il était vierge mais il n'était pas aussi prude qu'on pourrait le croire. Kaname passa sa main sur le torse imberbe et si doux. Zero gémit une nouvelle fois ouvrant un peu plus la bouche dans le baiser. Kaname se sépara de la bouche de l'argentée et murmura :

« Tu es si beau ainsi mon ange. Il passa sa main sur les teton de Zero et dit, ils sont si beau dressée, bien roses ils ont l'air si apetissant. »

Kaname se baissa et suça un des deux bouts roses. Zero poussa un gémissement de pure plaisir. Kaname remonta dans son cou et posa sa main sur l'entrejambe de Zero.

« -Hum, tu es tendu de partout mon ange. Il dégrafa la ceinture et la braguette de Zero et baissa son caleçon et son pantalon. Ha tu es si beau ainsi, murmura-t-il a son oreille tout en prenant la main de Zero et la posant sur son entrejambe, fait le moi aussi mon ange. »

Zero gémit lorsqu'il sentit ce qui se trouvait dans le pantalon de Kaname. Il ouvrit la braguette du noiraud et commença de lent mouvement sur le caleçon, puis le faisant descendre empoigna ce qui ce trouvait dedans. Kaname gémit dans le cou de Zero et reproduis les même mouvements sur son amant.

Les deux gémissaient leur plaisir ne se doutant pas que la porte venait de s'ouvrir et que quelqu'un les observait.

Ichiru resta bouche bée devant se spectacle si érotique qu'offrait Zero. Le dos cambrée, la bouche ouvert, les yeux clos et son entrejambe dressée. Si seulement il n'y avait pas ce satanée Kuran. Si seulement ca pouvait être lui a la place. A touchée cette peau en feu qui avait l'air si douce, il réagit a ses pensées et a ce spectacle. Honteux il tira Kaname par les cheveux et le jeta par terre coupant le moment des deux garçons. Kaname se releva, referment très vite sa braguette, et hurla tandis que Zero se rhabillait honteux :

« -Qu'est ce qui te prends t'es barjo ou quoi !

-La ferme Kuran ce n'est pas un lieu pour ca ! Aller dans un hôtel merde ! Zero comment peut tu être avec cette chose !

-Ce n'est pas une chose c'est un être vivant Ichiru ! Cria un Zero tres frustrer.

-La ferme ! As-tu oublié ce qui se passait lorsque l'on me manquait de respect !

-C'est toi qui vas la fermer cretin ! TU es seulement jaloux parce que j'ai pu avoir Zero et pas toi. Viens mon ange on s'en vas ! »

Kaname tira Zero dehors un bras autours de ces épaules.

Ichiru laissée seul, réfléchissais. Il ne pouvait pas être jaloux ! On était jaloux lorsqu'on aimait quelqu'un ! Lui il voulait simplement posséder Zero ! Soudain il se rendit compte d'une chose, une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévue : pourquoi voulait-il posséder Zero a lui seul ? Pourquoi lorsque Kaname avait étreint Zero son cœur avait manqué un douloureux battement ? Il frappa le mur des toilettes. NON ! Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer ! Il voulait juste le posséder, le faire siens ! Il ne l'aimait pas il ne l'aimera pas ! Sur ces bonnes paroles Ichiru sortit.

* * *

C est sadique de couper la? =D J espere que ca vous a plu a tous et toutes merci de continuer de lire et a la semaine prochaine ^^

Sakurafox


	8. Les masques tombent

Voila le nouveau chapitre. Beaucoup d entre vous aime .le couple Reto/Salem et j en suis contente car moi aussi ^^

Je me dois aussi de preciser qu apres ce chapitre vous verez le passer de Lily et ca risque de ne pas etre tres rigolos...

Mais bon... La vie est pas toujours marrante...

Voila c est tout ce que je voulais vous dire...Ha non! Je voulais aussi dire que LES lemons vont bientot arriver (oui oui LES) ^^

Bonne lecture a tous =D

**RAR**

**Kagoinu**-He non tu ne peux pas encore me tuer ^^ Pour ce qui est de la bagarre la reponse t attends plus bas. Merci de ta review ^^

**JTFLAM **-He bien t as tou compris sur Reto et sur les intentions d Ichiru, mais ne t inquietes pas ca ne se passera pas comme ca ^^ Merci de ta review et de continuer a me lire bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Lorsque Salem s'éveilla il était à l'infirmerie. Il se leva et regarda autour de lui et vit devant la fenêtre une forme connu. Reto lui tournait le dos et regardait dehors l'air en plein conflit intérieur.

« -Reto… »

Le susnommé se retourna et regarda Salem avec un regard à la foi inquiet et un peu tendre.

« -Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui…

-Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute si tu t'es fait frappé.

-Reto ce n'est pas de ta faute, je dois juste faire plus attention. »

Reto se rapprocha du lit et tendit sa main vers Salem et lui caressa les cheveux. Salem surpris du mouvement de douceur écarquilla les yeux.

« -Non… C'est à moi de te rendre la pareille et de faire attention à toi. »

Salem ne comprenais plus… «Lui rendre la pareille ? » Mais il n'avait rien fait.

« -De quoi tu parle ?

-Tu n'as pas deviné ? »

Deviné ? Mais de quoi pouvait-il bien parler ?

« -Comment tu as eu mon collier porte bonheur Salem ?

-C'est TON collier ? Ho je suis désolé ! Un loup me l'a donné mais je te le rends si c'est le tiens. »

Il fit un geste comme pour enlever son collier mais Reto l'arrêta.

« -Salem, c'est moi qui t'ai donné ce collier.

-Hein ?

-Le loup c'était moi. »

Salem ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Reto soupira et lui dit :

« Tu me croiras peut-être mieux si je te montre. »

Et la il y eut un gros pouf et Reto disparut pour laisser place a un loup qui ressemblait comme deux goutes d'eau a celui d'hier.

« Reto ? »

Le loup acquiesça. Salem resta figer un instant avant de se mettre à caresser le loup délicatement, celui-ci se frotta contre lui puis Reto se retransforma.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Salem.

-Pourtant c'est vrai. Lorsque tu m'as soigné je me suis rendu compte d'un truc et c'est pour ca que je t'ai donné ce collier.

-Quel truc ? Au fait ta patte, enfin, ta main va mieux ?

-Beaucoup mieux grâce à toi. Ce truc je te le dirais plus tard. »

Il prit Salem dans ses bras et s'allongea forçant l'autre à en faire autant. Reto le serra contre son torse et lui murmura :

« Pour l'instant dors, tu as besoin de récupérer. »

Salem était figer de surprises par les attentions de Reto et réprima son sourire joyeux et se resserra contre le torse de Reto avant de s'endormir.

Lorsque Lily arriva elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se précipita dans la cour et elle vit Zero et Kaname en train de se faire un câlin tres mignon. Elle prit son portable et les prit en photo, se comparant mentalement à l'héroïne d'Otaku_ girls_. Elle allait s'approcher lorsqu'elle vit Ichiru sortir des toilettes en fureur. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elle se rapprocha en courant.

Ichiru était sortit dans la ferme intention de briser le couple. Il s'approcha des deux qui étaient enlacé. Kaname le remarqua et grogna :

« -Encore toi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

-Parler a Zero.

-Désoler Ichiru mais je ne veux pas te parler.

-Zero lèves-toi et suis moi.

- Laisses les Ichiru. »

Les trois se retournèrent pour voir Lily, les main sur ses hanches regardant Ichiru avec haine.

« -Restes en dehors de ca, sale traitre, lui cria Ichiru.

-Pas tant que tu ne les laisseras pas tranquille.

-Sérieux sale clebs casses-toi ! Lui cria Kaname énerver d'être toujours déranger lorsque Zero était dans ces bras.

-Non mon cher Kuran, je vais briser ton couple ! Zero ce mec se joue de toi !

-Je ne te crois pas. S'il te plait Ichiru, j'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as demandé au début de l'année alors laisses nous.

-Il te ment Zero, il n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être ! hurla-t-il en pointant Kaname du doigt.

-La ferme Ichiru laisses les tranquille ! Ne gâche pas tout comme d'habitude !

-C' EST UN VAMPIRE ! »

La remarque d'Ichiru laissa un blanc dans la conversation. Zero se retourna dans les bras de son amour en murmurant « un vampire ? ». Kaname regardait Ichiru avec rage et Lily le frappa. Ichiru répliqua et une bagarre se déclencha en plein milieu de la cour. Les survivants alertées par les cris des autres élèves vinrent séparer les deux bagarreur. Profitant de la cohue Kaname emmena Zero a part. Il le fit rentrer dans une salle de classe vide et le regarda dans le blanc des yeux. Zero le regarda attendant ses explications.

« -Je comptais te le dire.

-…

-Mais je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais.

-…

-Alors je n'osais pas te le dire.

-…

-Dis quelque chose Zero.

-Kaname… Je n'ai rien contre ta nature mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant…

-Je viens de te l'expliquer.

-Hum.

-Alors tout est Ok entre nous ?

-Oui. Dis, pourquoi Ichiru a dit que Lily était une traitre ?

-Elle te le dira elle-même.

-Tu savais que Reto était un loup-garou ?

-Comment tu sais ca ? »

Zero lui raconta les événements d'hier et Kaname lui sourit :

« -Ne t'inquiètes pas il ne fera rien a Salem, d'après ce que je compris ce sera plutôt le contraire.

* * *

Je sais vous aller me lancer des patates pour avoir couper maintenant ^^ Et vous aller rajouter les tomates car je rentre en France pour deux semaines et je n aurais aps internet donc je pourrait pas uptadater ^^

Mais bon j espere que ca vous a plut et que vous continurez a me lire a la rentree

Je vous souhaites a tous une bonne annee et un joyeux Noel ^^


	9. Une apresmidi chez Lily

Voila la suite *essaye de se faire toute petite* je sais vous avez du attendre treeeeeeeeeees longtemps pour cette suite mais je promet une uptade par semaine dorenavant!

Bonne lecture!

**RAR**

**JTFLAM-**He oui le petit Zero grandit...enfin pas tant que ca heureusement !XD He oui tu as tout compris pour les clans et les statuts des personnages sauf pour Lily ^^. bonne lecture a toi.

**kemikemi-**hehe merci beaucoup ^^ Bonne lecture a toi.

* * *

Lily avait récolté trois heures de colle à faire ce samedi. Elle attendait patiemment ces deux amis pour les interroger sur leur, elle espérait, petits-amis. Zero fut le premier à sortir accompagner de Kaname. Le vampire arrêta son petit-ami en voyant Lily et l'embrassa sur la bouche longuement avant de partir de son coté. Zero arriva à coter de Lily rouge et essoufflé.

« -Quel baiser gueule d'ange !

-Rho ca va… dit la tomate-Zero.

-Ho c'est trop mimi ! T'es tout rouge !

-Oui oui c'est cela. Ho, au fait merci pour tout à l'heure.

-Mais de rien.

-Pourquoi Ichiju t'as traité de traitresse ?

-Je te l'expliquerais quand Salem sera la. D'ailleurs je voulais vous inviter tout les deux ! Si j'ai bien compris, deux coincer comme vous vont avoir besoin de mon aide pour continuer avec les deux princes charmants.

-Humm…. Oui si on veut.

-BIEN ! Bon alors on ne va pas l'attendre pendant des heures. »

Juste à ce moment la Salem sortit de l'école un énorme sourire sur son visage.

« -Bien tout le monde est la, dit Lily. Alors allons-y on expliquera a gueule de prince ce qu'il a manqué sur la route.

-Sur quelle route ?

-On va chez moi ! Il faut qu'on se repose ca a été une longue journée. »

Comme prévue Lily et Zero expliquèrent a Salem ce qui c'était passer et Salem leur expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé avec Reto. Arrivé à la maison de la jeune fille, ils s'installèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Celle-ci était assez spacieuse et toute blanche. L'armoire était ouverte et laissait voir les vêtements lolitas de la jeune fille. Puis il y avait une énorme bibliothèque (similaire a celle de Zero) remplit de manga. Les deux garçons s'installèrent sur le sol et Lily les rejoignit avec trois tasses de thé fumantes avec des gâteaux au chocolat.

« -Waw Lily, ta collection est impressionnante !

-Merci presque tous sont des yaoi et des shojo, mais bon parlons affaires ! Alors mes chéris vous voila enfin casez !

-Oui enfin si on veut…

-J'ai quand même du mal, avoua Salem.

-Du mal a quoi ?

-A réaliser que Reto était un loup-garou.

-Je te comprends, lorsque Kaname me l'a dit je suis resté sous le choc.

-Ha vraiment moi je n'ai pas vraiment vu que t'étais sous le choc, dit Lily.

-Bein… Je ne voulais pas le perdre je l'aime vraiment tu sais ?

-Moi c'est pareil avec Reto même si je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je suis pour lui….

-Pfft… Vous êtes vraiment idiots ! Le fait que ce soit des vampires ou des loups-garous c est super !

-SUPER ?

-Ouuuuuuiii ! Ce veut dire qu'ils sont encore plus performants au lit ! »

La tête des deux garçons… Ils étaient en train de s'imaginer comment leurs premières fois avec leurs hommes serait…. Et Lily assistait a un concoure de tomates !

« -Vous devriez voir vos têtes…. Si vous voulez je peux vous prêtez des yaoi sur les vampires et les loups-garous. J'en ai un super sur les loups-garous, à la pleine lune ils deviendraient supers excitées et leur village se transformerait en orgie mais un d'eux croirait…

-Tais-toi obsédée !

-Ho tu es choqué que tu puisses avoir ce genre de rêve gueule de prince ?

-Ho ca va la yaoiste !

-Ne vous disputez pas ! J'ai besoin de votre aide…dit Zero essayant de les calmer.

-Un problème avec Kaname-sama Zero ?

-Non non pas de problème… Juste un rendez-vous…

-Kyaaaahaaaaaa ! cria Lily, c'est trop kawai !

-Lily pourquoi tu parles comme une japonaise ? Maugréa Salem.

-Tais-toi rabat-joie. Alors mon petit Zero raconte moi tout !

-He bien, tu vois quand Kaname m'a dit qu'il était un vampire ? He bien juste après il m'a proposé d'aller avec lui dans la ville la plus proche. Et pis qu'on aille manger ensemble, dit Zero en rougissant.

-Ho c'est mignon tout plein.

-Tu te sens capable de rester seul avec un vampire toute une journée ? demanda Salem

-Mais oui qu'il peut ! Toi t'as bien dormit dans les bras d'un loup-garou pendant toute une journée d'école !

-Rho ca va avec ca ! Hurla Salem plus rouge qu'un coquelicot.

-Bref mon petit Zero il faut que nous imaginions tout les scenarios possibles pour votre rendez-vous.

-Heu pourquoi ?

-Parce que comme ca tu ne seras pas surprit et tu ne seras pas gêner et il pourra t'embrasser et te faire des tas de trucs intéressants. Et aussi parce que ca m'aide pour mes histoires.

-Je m'en doutais, ricana Salem.

-BREF ! Alors a quelle heure ?

-A 10 heures du matin.

-Hoooo… Il veut profiter de toi, il t'a demandé l'heure la plus tôt qu'on peut avoir.

-Heu…Ha bon ?

-Zero si tu veux le séduire il va falloir être un peu plus dégourdit tu sais ? dit gentiment Salem en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Heu… C'est-à-dire ?

-Il veut dire que si tu veux que Kaname te fasses l'amour il faut que tu lui montre plus explicitement.

-LILY ! crièrent les deux garçons.

-Bah quoi c'est vrai non ?

-BREF ! Alors c'est quand ?

-He bien samedi.

-Dans cinq jours. Parfait on a le temps !

-Heu le temps pour quoi ?

-Pour te déridé mon chéri ! Et Salem aussi ca ne lui fera pas de mal.

-Hé !

-Désolé mais toi non plus ca n'a pas l'air d'avancer très vite.

-Heu… En fait… essaya Zero.

-Quoi Kaname t'es déjà passé dessus ?

-He bien presque…

-QUOI !

-Chuuuut ! Arrêtez de crier !

-Mais quand ca ! Et comment ca presque ! Demanda Lily.

-He bien tu te souviens quand Ichiru a dit que Kaname était un vampire ?

-Oui.

-He bien juste avant il nous avait surprit dans les toilettes, chuchota Zero rouge de honte.

-HO ! Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans les toilettes ? »

Zero expliqua la scène en chuchotant.

« -Ho mon dieu ! J'imagine ce qui se serait passé si l'autre imbécile n'était pas arrivé : il t'aurait arraché ton pantalon… devina Lily

-Tu aurais gémit de honte, continua Salem.

-Salem ne t'y met pas, cria Zero en rougissant.

-Laisses-le, lui murmura Lily, il se fait son propre film en même temps. Ecoutes et imagines. Il t'aurait lentement déshabillé…

-Pendant que toi tu lui enlèverais sa chemise.

-Il t'embrasserait avec ardeur.

-Alors que tu t'agripperais à ses cheveux et que tes jambes se seraient entouré autours de sa taille. Tu te frotterais sensuellement à lui.

-Et lui descendrait sa main mouillée à un endroit bien précis…

-Tu pousserais un gémissement indécents alors qu'il…

-STOP ! hurla Zero rouge.

-Ralala tu stoppes le truc bien trop tôt on commençait tout juste à décrire.

-Hum oui mais il a raison on ferait bien de s'arrêter.

- Pff vous n'êtes pas marrant ! HO !

-Houlà vu son regard on devrait être morts de peur Zero…

-Lily… Avant que tu nous exprimes ta nouvelle idée j'ai une question ?

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi Ichiru m'a traité de traitresse.

-Oui.

-Moi aussi.

-Bon…Mais après vous m'accorderez ce que je vous demande !

-…Je pense qu'on n'a pas trop le choix, demanda Zero à Salem.

-Je ne crois pas…il soupira puis dit, bon d'accord.

-Merciii ! Bon alors sortez vos mouchoirs parce que ce n'est pas très drôle… En fait j'ai un secret à vous dire, je suis la fille d'un loup-garou et d'une humaine et je faisais partie du clan d'Ichiru. Mais je vous rassure je ne suis pas un loup-garou. Il y a deux ans, juste après que le père d'Ichiru soit parti j'ai eu une histoire avec un vampire. Il est partit a présent car il a été chassé….par ma faute. Je l'aimais et on a couché ensemble. Je suis tombée enceinte et lorsque le clan l'a apprit ils sont partit lavé mon honneur et mon forcé a avorté. Jack, c'était son nom, est partit sans me donner d'adresse. Il est revenu une fois pour me dire qu'il avait refait sa vie avec un vampire. Peut après lorsque le clan a su que j'avais revue Jack j'ai été chassée… Depuis je vis chez ma mère. Voila vous savez tout….

-Mon dieu Lily… commença Zero.

-Je ne veux pas de votre pitié ni de votre compassion, dit elle avec un air triste puis elle fit un grand sourire et dit, alors vous me l'accordée ce vœux ?

-Ok.

-Bien alors je voudrais….dit elle avec les yeux pétillants

-Je crains le pire… maugréa Salem.

-Je voudrais, pardon, j'exige que vous invitiez vos petits-copain demain soir pour qu'on se fasse une soirée tous ensemble !

-QUOI ? »

* * *

il y aura surement un lemon dans le prochain chapitre ou lime je ne sais pas encore... En tout cas ce chapitre etait pour mieux comprendre Salem et Zero et de savoir qui etait Lily. Je suis desolee si son histoire est triste mais c etait prevue.=)

Voila, sinon ca vous plait toujours?

A bientot!


	10. La soiree

Hello tout le monde ^^ Grande nouvelle: La semaine prochaine je vais au JAPON! ^^ donc comme vous vous en doutez pas d'uptade avant un petit moment. Sinon voici la suite avec un... LIME et oui pas encore de lemon desoler...

MERCI ENORMEMENT pour vos reviews elles me font toujours du bien a mon morale ^^

Voili voilou! Bonne lecture a tous ^^

* * *

Le lendemain les trois amis se retrouvèrent devant l'école. Les deux garçons tremblaient de peur car ils avaient promit a Lily de les inviter malgré leurs appréhension sur cette soirée… Kaname arriva le premier et se dirigea naturellement vers Zero ignorant les regards meurtriers de sa sœur.

« -Bonjour Zero, dit-il d'une voix douce.

-Kaname…

-Bonjour Kaname-sama!

-Ho bonjour Lily! Et Salem.

-Zero tu n'avais pas quelque chose à lui demandé ?

-Heu si… Heu… Kaname ? Tu es prit ce soir ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-He bien Lily, Salem et moi faisons une sorte de soirée. Reto viendra peut-être aussi…

-He bien pourquoi pas ?dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-C'est vrai tu vas venir ? demanda Zero avec des étoiles dans les yeux. »

Kaname sourit se pencha et donna un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de l'argenté puis murmura a son oreille :

« Rien que pour toi et pour te voir… »

Avant de partir. Lily eu un énorme sourire et sauta sur Zero !

« -Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Rien !

-Mais tu es tout rouge ! Aller dis-moi ! Je m'en fiche si ce sont des paroles crues, tu sais j'ai l'habitude vu tout les lemons que j'ai écrit !

-Lily ! On ne veut pas savoir ! Et laisses Zero tranquille si il a envie de garder ca pour lui ne le forces pas !

-A vos ordres prince des rabat-joies !dit-elle en faisant un salut militaire.

-Je me demande si je ne préférerai pas gueule de prince tout à coup.

-Tu l'as cherché aussi, fit Zero en riant. Tiens voila Reto. »

En effet Reto était arrivé, entouré de sa meute mais quelques uns d'entre eux avaient l'air salement amoché. Leur chef se tourna vers Salem et lui adressa un long regard avant de lui indiqué d'aller derrière le mur du bâtiment d'un coup de tête.

« -Hoooo ! Il te donne un rendez-vous secret ! C'est tellement mignon ! Kawaiiiii !

-Arrêtes de hurler Lily ! cria Salem avant de disparaitre vers le bâtiment.

-Hoho ! Ca sent le gros bisou langoureux en cachette de sa meute.

-Lily, tu sais qu'il va encore s'énerver si tu dis ca. En même temps je suis d'accord avec toi !

-Hehe ! Tu vois ! Ha tu ferais mieux de prévenir tes papas.

-Tu as raison. »

Il lui restait un peu de temps avant les cours alors il sortit son portable et appela chez lui, il savait que Kaien était toujours a la maison.

« _-Alloooo ?_ répondit une voix.

-Toga ? Tu es encore à la maison ?

_-He oui mon petit. Ton père à céder a mes caprices encore une fois. Tu remercieras Lily pour ces conseils._

_-_Lily, tu as parlé à mon père ? demanda Zero en éloignant le téléphone de sa bouche.

-Oui il me l'avait demandé, je lui ai conseillé de faire lire a Kaien, tu sais la fiction sulfureuse sur les deux vampires ?

-Non pas celle la quand même ! Papa j'appelais pour te dire que ce soir je rentrerai tard.

-_Hoooo ! Mon fils n'oubli pas de te protéger même si je sais que Kaname y penseras._

_-_PAPA ! T'es pire que Lily.

_-Mais oui mon chéri j'arrive ! Bah oui mais c'est notre fils a l'appareil. Zero je vais devoir te laisser, ton père me menace avec mon poster de The Gazette. Désoler mon fils on parlera plus tard !_

_Tut…tut…tut…tut…._

_-_Il a raccroché.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris ca avait l'air plutôt animé chez toi ? dit Lily avec un sourire malicieux.

-Ne m'en parle pas. Tous les matins mon père menace mon autre père de déchirer son poster de The Gazette s'il ne fonce pas illico presto au commissariat.

-Ho mon dieu ! Il n'ose quand même pas ! The Gazette sérieux !

-Il a toujours détesté ce groupe, ce que je ne comprends pas du tout.

-Moi non plus, ils sont géniaux ! He regarde voila Reto qui se dirige vers l'endroit ou Salem vient de partir. »

Reto se dirigea vers le bâtiment, envoyant un regard hargneux et remplit de colère à ceux qui osait le suivre. Il vit Ichiju lui adresser un regard éloquent qui le mettait en garde, il répondit par un air glaciale qui signifiait « Tu n es pas encore le chef Ichiju. » Il se faufila derrière le bâtiment et tomba sur deux pupilles vertes.

« -Reto ? »

Salem était devant lui, l'air un peu gêné et il triturait les manches de son sweet-shirt. Le jeune homme n'était pourtant pas quelqu'un qui se lassait impressionné comme ca, mais à chaque fois que cela concernait Reto il perdait tout ces moyens. Reto le regarda attendrit mais se garda bien de montrer ces sentiments en bon dure a cuir qu'il était. Il lui releva la tête d'une main et lui demanda :

« -Tu es stressé ?

-Oui…heu non !...enfin oui mais non !enfin un peu…

-Pourquoi ? TU as peur de moi ? A cause de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour ?

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ca mais je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus de moi après que j'ai découvert ce que tu étais… »

Reto lui prit soudainement les mains et le tira vers lui, le faisant tomber dans ces bras.

« -Je ne te quitterais pas. Tu devrais le savoir je t'ai donné mon collier.

-Ho oui. »

Ils restèrent un moment comme ca, Reto n'osant pas dire a Salem la vraie nature de leur relation. Salem prit soudain son courage à deux mains et dit :

« -Reto ?

-Oui ?

-Heu…Ce soir il y a une fête chez Lily, on ne sera pas beaucoup mais heu… Tu veux bien venir ?

-Il y aura qui ?

-Lily, Zero, Kaname et moi.

-Kuran ?

-Oui.

-Non désoler.

-Lui il n'a pas refusé lorsqu'on lui a dit que tu venais. S'il te plait Reto…

-Reto eu un énorme soupir, d'accord.

-Merci, dit doucement Salem en se serrant un peu plus contre Reto. »

Reto sentit une sensation bien particulière monter en lui. Il éloigna soudainement de Salem et dit :

« -Bon, on se retrouve ce soir alors. A plus. »

Et il partit. Salem resta interdit quelque moment avant de rejoindre ses amis. Lily lui sauta dessus en hurlant:

« -ALORS ?

-Cri pas comme ca Lily tout le monde nous regarde, dit Zero anxieux de tout ces regards sur lui.

-Il a dit oui.

-C'est oui ? KYAHAAAAAA ! On va trop bien s'amuser ! Aller en cour les gars ! J'ai trop hâte d'être à ce soir. »

Lily entrainait les deux autres garçons vers le bâtiment principal sous le regard abasourdit des autre élèves devant tant de joie. Toute la journée les deux garçons stressaient en pensant à ce qui se passerait le soir, et surtout a ce que Lily avait prévu pour eux.

Le soir, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant la grille. Ils se repartir les moyens de transport : Lily et Zero dans la voiture de Kaname et Salem avec Reto sur la moto de celui-ci.

Arrivée chez Lily ils montèrent dans sa chambre. Il y eut d'abord un silence gêné mais tout de suite Lily mit l'ambiance en apportant des boissons et a manger ainsi que de nombreux sujet de discussion.

Soudain la jeune fille eu une idée génial :

« -On joue à Action/Vérité ? »

Approuve ment général.

« -Bon alors… Kaname-sama commence !hurla Lily.

-Bon ok, alors Salem, action ou veritee?

-heu… Verite ?

-T'as déjà couché avec quelqu'un ?

-KANAME ! crièrent Salem et Zero.

-La grande classe Kuran… maugréa Reto.

-Bravo Kaname ! On avance comme ca, dit Lily avec un grand sourire, je vous préviens tout de suite si vous ne répondez pas aux questions JE donne des gages. »

Zero et Salem pâlirent et Salem dit précipitamment :

« -Oui, bon Lily action ou veritee ?

-Veritee.

-Pourquoi tu écris du yaoi ?

-Trop bête ta question ! Parce que j'aime ca, je trouve ca excitant et kawai et aussi super hot lorsque…

-C'est bon Lily ! Hurla Zero rouge tomate.

-Très bien ! Zero action vérité ? Au fait t'as plus le droit d'utiliser vérité.

-QUOI ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que deux personnes ont déjà choisit vérité avant toi, donc deux autres actions pour compenser sinon c est trop facile.

-Bon ok… Action… dit-il avec réticence.

-Hehe. »

Lily eu un rire diabolique et se pencha a l'oreille de Zero. Celui-ci blêmit, puis rougit et hurla :

« -Il n'en ai pas question !

-Si tu ne le fait pas tu auras un gage !

-Mais ! »

Zero regarda Kaname puis envoya un regard suppliant à Salem qui ne put que lui adresser un regard d'excuse. Zero soupira et murmura :

« 我爱你 （wo ai ni) Kaname. »

Tout le monde le regarda surprit. Zero était rouge tomate et avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Reto, action ou vérité ? »

« -Action. »

Tout le monde retiens son souffle Zero réfléchit plusieurs secondes. Il avait bien envie d'aider Salem en ordonnant a Reto d'embrasser le châtain mais il n'était pas sure si forcer Reto était une bonne idée pour le morale de son amie. Lily qui depuis plusieurs minutes se trémoussait partout dit :

« -Bon alors c'est moi qui décide ! Reto, embrasse Salem ! »

Salem retint son souffle en entendant Lily parler. Il se tourna vers Reto et ce qu'il vit le consterna. Le jeune loup n'avait aucune émotion sur son visage, il ne laissait rien transparaitre si bien que Salem regrettait presque de ne pas avoir vu du dégout. Au moins il aurait été fixé. Reto se retourna soudainement vers lui. Il le regarda longuement comme si il était dans un immense conflit intérieur puis se pencha et l'embrassa.

Le baiser fut long et cour. Doux et violent. Salem ne savait pas quoi en penser. Reto se sépara de Salem et se leva.

« -Bon je vais rentrer il se fait tard.

-Déjà ?demanda Lily

-Oui bonne fin de soirée. »

Salem baissa son regard, des larmes dans ses beaux yeux verts, Lily et Zero lui adressèrent des regards plein de compassions. Reto se tourna et ouvrit la porte, Salem allait se mettre à pleurer lorsqu'il entendit :

« -Salem ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il releva les yeux et vit Reto l'attendre devant la porte. Il se précipita à sa suite. Une fois les deux garçons partis, Kaname se tourna vers Zero et dit :

« -C'est vrai qu'il est tard, Zero je te raccompagne ?

-Merci Kaname.

-Ho c'est trop chou ca Kaname-san, rentrer tout de suite ne faites pas de détour par le motel du coin mes tourtereaux ! dit Lily avec un grand sourire.

-LILY !

-AU revoir Lily, Zero vient. »

Kaname prit la main de Zero qui eu tout juste le temps de voir Lily qui levait son pouce en signe de victoire. Kaname ouvrit la portière et fit entrer Zero puis il se dirigea de son coté de la voiture et entra dedans.

« -Quelle soirée.

-Comme tu le dis Kaname.

-Lily est marrante. Elle fait tout pour que Reto admette et dise pourquoi il est comme ca à Reto.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne te le dirais pas sinon tu lui répéteras tout et c'est à Reto de dire ca.

-Aller… Dit le moi, je ne lui répéterai pas !

-D'accord si tu me traduis ce que Lily t'as fait dire tout a l'heure.

-… Zero resta silencieux.

-Bon alors n'en parlons plus. »

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Kaname descendit accompagner Zero sur le pas de sa porte. Ils marchèrent en silence vers la porte. Zero sortit sa clef et ouvrit la porte.

« -Merci de m'avoir raccompagné Kaname.

-Mais de rien.

-Bon…bah a demain. »

Zero allait rentrer dans sa maison lorsque...

« Zero ! »

Kaname le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa avec fougue. Sa langue trouva vite fait une ouverture pour passer dans la bouche de Zero et danser avec sa consœur. Ses mains défirent la fermeture éclaire de son sweet-shirt et relevèrent son t-shirt. Il caressa les tetons de Zero qui gémissait sans gène depuis un petit moment. Kaname ouvrit son pantalon et guida la main de Zero vers son boxer.

« Fait le moi pendant que je te fait la même chose. »

Zero obéit. Il sentit la main de Kaname se presser contre son entrejambe enrobée de tissus. Il gémisse et essaya de se faire taire en cachant son visage dans la nuque du vampire.

« Ne retient pas tes cris, ils sont si délicieux. »

Encore une fois Zero obéit mais en même temps il passa sa main dans le boxer de Kaname. Celui-ci se crispa, un simple toucher et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il amena deux de ces doigts à la bouche de Zero qui le regarda sans comprendre.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'irai jamais jusqu'au bout dans un endroit pareil. Lèche-les bien Zero. »

Le garçon les prit dans sa bouche et les suça en faisant un mouvement de vas et vient sur les doigts de Kaname, ne s'en rendant pas compte lui-même.

« TU es magnifique comme ca Zero, dire que je te prenais pour une vierge effarouchées. »

Le vampire retira ses doigts de la bouche de Zero et les amena jusqu'au fesses de Zero, dénudée. Il fit entrer un doigt, Zero se crispa légèrement mais la douleur s'estompa très vite. Kaname lui touchait le bas ventre en même temps, Zero avait l'air d'être en plein milieux d'un rêve mouillé. Il accéléra la cadence sur l'entrejambe de Kaname qui fit de même. Un moment plus tard les deux garçons étouffèrent leurs cris. Zero était essoufflée et appuyer contre le mur. Ils se rhabillèrent et Kaname remembrasse Zero avant de murmurer :

« Moi aussi »

Et de partir. Zero regarda la voiture s'en aller avec une énorme rougeur sur les joues.

« -Bravo mon fils.

-PAPA !hurla Zero surprit de voir Toga.

-C'est bien tu es presque un grand garçon maintenant.

-Papa arrêtes !

-Je ne crierai pas a ta place ton père dors et je ne crois pas que tu veuille qu'il te voit dans cette tenue a cette heure-ci. »

Zero rougit se rhabilla et monta dans sa chambre. Il avait hâte de revoir Kaname.

* * *

VOILAAAAAA =D Je vous fait impatienter hein? Je sais je suis sadique...^^ Je metterait le nouveau chapitre dans deux semaines normalement donc a dans deux semaines tout le monde ^^

Kisu!


	11. rendezvous avec un vampire

A tout ceux et celles qui lisent cette fiction je vous demande pardon de mon grand retard pour les uptdates concernant Twilight. Je vous remercit encore pour toutes vos reviews qui font toujours plaisir a lire et j espere que malgre ce retard vous continuerez a lire cette fiction. DONC maintenant que je vous ai passer la partie ennuyeuse voila la marrante: **LEMON!** dans ce chapitre et pas un petit ^^

Voila bonne lecture a tous!

**RAR**

**cathy-**Merci beaucoup pour ta review j'espere que tu adoreras aussi la suite ^^

**Lia-**^^ Contente que tu aime autaut, j espere que le chapitre sur le restau te plaira ^^

**Kamui-**Dechirer le visage de Ruki? JAMAIS! xD(Je ne pourrais pas ecrire quelque chose d aussi horrible!) Oui j'ai fait expres de mettre je t aime en chinois parce que c est une langue que je parle tout les jours et j avais envie ^^ Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements bonne lecture Kisu ^^

**jessi-k97-**Hehe tu as bien raison de parler d'Ichiru il va bientot reapparaitre. C'est vrai que ca fait longtemps que je n ai pas poster goommeennn! TToTT! Merci pour ta reviews =) que le yaoi guide tes pas^^ Kisu

**Kagoinu-**Haha j adore faire de Toga le pervers de service ^^ Et desoooollleeeeerrr de t'avoir fait attendre siii longtemps... Je merite des coups de batons... Bonne lecture a toi ^^

**Patronna-sama-**Je suis touchee que ce soit sur ma fic que tu es postee ton premier commentaire =) C'est vrai que j'essaye de ne pas faire de fautes mais elles sont quand meme tres presentes, surtout dans le dernier chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour tes encouragements ^^

**JTFLAM-** Non Kaname ne sait pas que Zero est vierge ca vas etre d'ailleurs tres comique mais je n'en dit pas plus xD. Et non Zero n'avait pas comprit... C'est vrai qu'il y a plein de probleme de communication dans cette fic xD Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

La semaine qui suivit la soirée de Lily se passa normalement pour tout le monde. Les deux couples naissant continuaient de se voir. Kaname et Zero se voyait tout les jours, le vampire mangeait même à leur table à présent. Pour ce qui était de Reto, s'était différent… Il ne pouvait pas voir Salem comme il le voulait à cause de son clan. Salem comprenait et n'en faisait pas toute une montagne. Lily et lui essayaient de préparer au mieux qu'il pouvait Zero. Celui-ci avait fait beaucoup de progrès, il était moins timide devant le vampire mais il n'était toujours pas complètement à son aise.

Ils s'étaient justement retrouver tout les trois chez Salem, ce vendredi soir, pour que les deux garçons soient en pleine forme. La maison de Salem se situait tout à côté de l'école, elle était plus petite que celle de Lily mais il y avait assez de place pour entreposer tout les mangas et surtout les jeux vidéo du jeune homme. Lily devait repartir dans la soirée alors que Zero lui restait jusqu'au lendemain car il avait rendez-vous devant l'école. Il avait apporter plusieurs tenues de rechanges sur les ordres de Lily qui voulait que tout soit absolument parfait pour le premier rendez-vous du jeune garçon. Elle ne se faisait pas de soucis pour Salem car lui avait déjà de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Ce soir là, la jeune fille était encore plus exciter que jamais, elle tenait encore moins en place que d'habitude.

«- Lily, arrêtes de gigoter, on dirait que c'est toi qui as un rendez-vous demain, dit Salem »

Le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit à coter de Zero tandis que la jeune fille virevoltait dans toute la chambre, surtout devant la bibliothèque de Salem a la recherche de yaoi qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« -Mais arrêtes de râler gueule de prince ! Toi c'est plutôt le contraire, on ne dirait pas du tout que tu as un rendez-vous demain ! Dis-moi, c'est impossible, tu n'as aucun yaoi ? »

Salem eu un sourire narquois et sortit de sous son lit une pile de manga.

« -Je n'ai pas envie que mes parents tombent dessus.

-Pas bête ! dit Lily avant de se jeter sur les mangas.

-Oui bon Lily au lieu de regarder mes mangas, espèce d'obsédée, aidons plutôt Zero à choisir sa tenue.

-Ho oui tu as raison ! dit-elle refermant tout de suite le manga avec un sourire diabolique.

-Salem, j'ai peur ! dit Zero en se collant contre son ami.

-Ha non Zero ! Ce soir tu ne pourras pas te cacher derrière gueule de prince !

-Mais-heuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

-Aller Zero ! Courage, ca vas bien se passer, le rassura Salem en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Haaaaaaa, soupira l'argenté.

-Aller montre moi ce que tu as prit dans ce sac !cria Lily toute excitée. »

Zero se pencha au-dessus de son sac et en sortit quatre pantalons, six t-shirt et deux vestes.

« -Bon alors… Tu vas mettre ca avec ca. Aller ! Plus vite que ca ! dit Lily en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses.

-Mais !

-Zero tu peux te changer dans la salle de bain.

-Bon d'accord. »

Zero prit le pantalon gris et le t-shirt noir que Lily lui avait montré et partit dans la salle de bain. Lily en profita pour parler avec Salem.

« -Dis-moi ca vas toi ?

-Bien sure pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas… Tu n'as pas l'air heureux d'y aller ?

-Si, si…

-Ouah quel enthousiasme !

-Non mais c'est juste que… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut…

-T'as peur de quoi ?

-De ce que cette relation signifie pour lui.

-T'as pas à avoir peur, je t'assure que ca ira.

-Si tu le dit…

-Mais je le dit.

-Bon alors qu'est-ce que fait Zero ?

-Zerooo, sors de là ! »

Zero sortit alors de la salle de bain. Les deux autres firent la grimace, la tenue lui allait mais ce n'était pas magnifique… Ca faisait déjà deux fois qu'il se changeait. Lily rechercha encore quelque chose à lui mettre avant de voir que les vestes de Zero n'étaient pas adaptées pour un rendez-vous donc elle analysait à présent la commode de Salem.

« -Mon Dieu mais quelle merveilles ce pull ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne mets pas ca à l'école ?

-Parce que ca semblerait indécent !

-Mais pas du tout ! Je suis sure qu'avec ca sur le dos Reto voudrait t'avoir toujours près de lui, pour éviter la concurrence.

-LILY !

-Ho ca vas. Donc Zero mets ca! »

Et Zero retourna dans la salle de bain pour la troisième fois dans la soirée. Lorsqu'il en sortit il était à couper le souffle. Il portait un pantalon noir très près du corps, un t-shirt blanc serré et une veste en cuir noir. Il était parfait !

« -Tu es magnifique Zero ! Et avec une paire de santiags se sera encore mieux.

-Je te prêterai les miennes ne t'en fait pas, lui dit Salem. C'est vrai que tu es très beau ainsi. Tu vas lui faire tourner la tête à ton vampire.

-Exactement ! Et toi Salem tu mets quoi demain ?

-T'occupes pas Madame l'entremetteuse !

-Ho ca vas ! Bon j'ai accomplit ma bonne action du jour ! Maintenant je vais rentrée, bonne soirée les garçons ! »

Et sur cette phrase Lily leur fit la bise à tout les deux, leur souhaita bonne chance et partit. Zero et Salem restèrent quelques moments seuls à parler puis Zero se changea et ils descendirent manger. Plus tard dans la soirée ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux sur le lit de Salem à discuter.

« -Tu es prêt pour demain ? demanda Salem.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-C'est juste que t'es en train de trembler sur mon lit.

-Mais non je ne tremble pas !

-A peine !

-Rhoooo !

-Aller, dis-moi ce qui t'angoisse. »

Zero resta silencieux un moment durant lequel Salem se rapproche de lui et le prit dans ces bras, imaginant que Zero était mort de trouille de passer une soirée avec un vampire. Zero mit sa tête dans le cou de son ami et dit d'une petite voix :

« -J'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi.

-Et ca y est ! Zero je croyais qu'on avait régler tes problèmes de confiance en soit ? Qu'est ce qui se passe encore dans ta petite tête ?

-Mais rien, tu vas encore trouver ca stupide !

-Mais non ! Aller racontes.

-Bin… J'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi en me connaissant mieux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher la ?

-Tu as vu la vitesse à laquelle on est sortit ensemble ? On a même pas prit le temps de se connaître !

-Mais pourtant tu savais que tu l'aimais non ?

-Oui mais… Et si c'était juste une passade pour lui ?

-Enfin Zero ! Si c'était juste une passade il ne t'inviterait pas à sortir demain !

-Mais…

-Et puis Lily m'a dit que les vampires et les loups garous ne sortent que quand ils considèrent l'histoire comme sérieuse.

-T'es sure ?

-Bah c'est Lily qui l'a dit, on peut avoir confiance en ce qu'elle dit.

-Oui tu as surement raison. »

Ils se couchèrent des rêves pleins la tête de ce qui pourrait arriver demain

Le lendemain Salem se réveilla le premier. Il regarda l'heure et décida de laisser Zero dormir encore un peu. Il se leva et descendit préparer un plateau pour monter le petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'il arriva Zero venait d'émerger. Les cheveux en bataille et le regard un peu flou.

« -Salut Zero. Bien dormit ?

-Oui merci et toi ?

-Ca va. J'apporte le petit déjeuner.

-Ho merci ! T'as du Nutella ?

-Bien sure pour qui tu me prends ? »

Ils se regardèrent en rigolant et s'installèrent confortablement pour manger. Avisant de l'heure ils se dépêchèrent de finir et de se laver les dents. Puis vient l'étape la plus difficile : s'habiller. Ils mirent chacun un quart d'heure puis ils se coiffèrent et sortirent. Ils se séparèrent en se souhaitant mutuellement bonne chance et chacun prit la direction de son rendez-vous.

Zero arriva devant l'école en vingt minutes et vit Kaname l'attendant. Il était très bien habiller lui aussi, d'un pantalon noir et une chemise rouge ouverte sur son torse blanc. Zero prit un grand bol d'air et avança vers le vampire_. Son vampire_. Kaname le sentit approcher et lui sourit en le regardant d'un air doux.

« -Bonjour Kaname.

-Bonjour Zero, tu es superbe !

-Toi aussi, dit Zero en rougissant légèrement.

-Tu es prêt à y aller ?

-Oui mais où va-t-on ?

-Tu verras. »

Ils montèrent dans la voiture du vampire qui démarra aussitôt. Il l'emmena dans la ville la plus proche qui était à un quart d'heure de voiture. Le trajet se passa en silence rythmer par la musique qui sortait de l'autoradio de la belle voiture. Il se gara devant un grand cinéma.

« -on va voir un film ?

-Oui, ca ne te plais pas ?

-Si ! Bien sure, mais quel film ?

-« I am number four »

-Ha celui la! Il vient de sortir non?

-Oui. Il parait qu'il est pas mal. »

Ils sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans le cinéma. Kaname insista pour payer la place de Zero mais celui-ci refusa ne voulant pas abuser. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et s'assirent à leurs places, ils étaient assit tout au fond.

Le film commença et Zero se concentra sur le film. Quelques instant plus tard il sentit la main de Kaname se poser très près de lui sur l'accoudoir. Il l'a regarda du coin de l'œil se demandant si Kaname comptait faire ce qu'il croyait qu'il comptait faire et se reconcentra sur le film essayant d'être captiver par ce garçon qui il fallait l'admettre n'était pas trop mal à regarder. Plusieurs minutes plus tard Zero sentit une main se poser sur sa jambe et lui caresser doucement la cuisse. Il se retourna vers Kaname qui lui regardait toujours le film mais en sentant le regard de Zero raffermit sa prise sur sa cuisse faisant gémir l'argenté. Kaname eu un sourire gourmant et continua ses geste sur la cuisse de Zero mais cette fois en arrivant vers le haut de sa cuisse il ne redescendit pas mais s'arrêta et monta encore un peu plus haut. Zero se retint et mit sa main devant sa bouche, regardant autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne remarquait son attitude. Il murmura à l'attention du vampire :

« -Kaname, arrêtes s'il-te-plait.

-Et pourquoi ? Tu es si mignon quand tu es comme ca.

-Mais il y a des gens autour !

-Et ca t'embarrasses ?

-OUI ! Chuchota Zero

-Tu es trop mignon pour ton bien. »

Kaname se pencha vers le cou de son petit-ami et déposa et baiser puis il retira sa main mais fit passer son bras autour des épaules du jeune garçon. Zero le regarda et sourit, il se rappela soudain des conseils de Lily et s'affaissa contre le vampire profitant du reste du film même si il avait loupé une bonne partie.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cinéma Kaname emmena Zero dans un restaurent proche de là où ils étaient. Cette fois-ci Kaname insista tellement pour payer que Zero accepta. Ils s'installèrent et Kaname commanda à la place de Zero. Il lui prit un plat de pates.

« -Et toi tu ne manges pas ? Lui demanda le garçon.

-Non merci je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de nourriture, répondit le vampire en lui jetant un regard carnassier.

-Ha… A ce propos…

-Oui ?

-Tu…

-Est-ce que je mange des humains ?

-Oui, soupira Zero de soulagement c'était dure pour lui de demander ca à voix haute.

-Non. Je peux mordre des êtres humains sans les tuer tu sais ?

-Ha bon ?

-Oui.

-Ha…

-Zero…Tu as peur de moi ?

-Nan nan pas du tout. C'est juste que… C'est nouveau pour moi, il va me falloir un peu de temps pour tout accepter.

-Je m'en doute. »

Zero sourit et prit la main de Kaname dans la sienne. Kaname lui sourit et lui caressa sa paume. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la serveuse arrive avec le plat, les coupant dans leur moment. Elle jeta un regard étrange sur leurs mains jointent et Zero retira sa main. Kaname fronça les sourcils et regarda la serveuse d'un air colérique.

« -Avez-vous quelque chose à dire mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

-Non rien du tout, vous faites ce que vous voulez cela ne me regarde pas. »

Elle posa violement l'assiette de Zero devant lui, tachant son t-shirt et son pantalon. Kaname vit rouge et hurla :

« - Votre attitude est vraiment à revoir mademoiselle, ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on sert les gens !

-Vous n'êtes pas des gens vous êtes des abominations de la nature ! »

Ils s'étaient tout les deux mit à crier alertant les autres clients du magasin. Zero se retint de pleurer, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il essuyait des remarques de ce genres. Il voyait bien les regards sur certains visages et se sentait mal.

« -Comment osez-vous ! Ha mais que suis-je bête, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous ne devez pas savoir ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un si fort que vous vous en ficher de ce qu'il est. Vous ne devez pas connaître ca VOUS.

-Comment pouvez-vous affirmer cela ! De toute façons cela ne change pas qu'il faut être idiot de s'afficher comme ca en public ! A votre place j'aurai honte.

-Vous n'êtes pas à ma place et vous ne le serez jamais ! Vous resterez toute votre vie célibataire car personne ne veut d'une personne si fermé d'esprit et qui n'accepte pas la différence. »

Il prit un pichet d'eau et le renversa sur elle.

« -Voilà ce que je vous dois pour votre service lamentable, au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir mademoiselle ! »

Kaname prit Zero par la main et sortit du restaurent sous les regards ébahit des clients. Ils coururent jusqu'à sa voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur Kaname parla :

« - Mais quelle peste ! Je suis désoler Zero elle a tout gâché.

-Non ce n'est pas grave…

-Et en plus à cause d'elle tu es salit, je t'emmène chez moi c'est plus proche et tu pourras te changer.

-Ok merci. »

Kaname démarra la voiture et commença à rouler. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait dit au restaurent qui rendait Zero nerveux ou plutôt heureux si c'était vrai. Il n'osait pas demander confirmation. Il se rappela soudain ce que Salem lui avait dit plus tôt et se jeta à l'eau :

« -Kaname !

-Que se passe-t-il ? Je conduis trop vite ? »

Il était vrai que Kaname ne conduisait pas doucement mais Zero ne l'avait pas remarqué et puis cela ne le gênait pas. Il savait que Kaname ne conduirait pas comme cela s'il pensait qu'il y aurait des risques d'accident, il avait confiance en lui.

« -Non ce n'est pas ca.

-Ho, alors qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je me demandais, tu as dis à la serveuse « vous ne devez pas savoir ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un si fort que vous vous en ficher de ce qu'il est. »

-Oui et ?

-Et je me demandais si… enfin si…

-Si je t'aimais ? Le coupa le vampire.

-Oui, dit Zero d'une toute petite voix

-Je croyais t'avoir répondu lorsque tu m'as dit je t'aime.

-TU !

-Oui je comprends le chinois.

-Alors tu m'aimes ?

-Oui je t'aime Zero. »

Zero se tut heureux, un énorme sourire lui barrait le visage, ils arrivèrent chez Kaname peu de temps après leur discussion. Le vampire montra le manoir à Zero puis le conduis à sa chambre. Il lui prépara un t-shirt propre et se dirigea vers Zero. Il se planta devant lui et tenta de lui enlever son sweet et son t-shirt mais Zero s'y opposa en rougissant. Kaname dit malicieusement :

« -Tu sais Zero je t'ai déjà vu torse nu plusieurs fois maintenant.

-Oui mais là nous sommes en plein jour.

-Dans les toilettes nous l'étions aussi. »

Zero rougit en se remémorant cette scène mais resta tranquille et laissa Kaname le déshabiller partiellement. Il rougit mais n'eut pas trop le temps de s'alarmer de sa quasi-nudité car Kaname lui tendit le t-shirt. Celui-ci était bien évidement trop grand pour Zero, il lui arrivait aux genoux.

« -Enlèves ton pantalon Zero.

-Pardon ? dit Zero en s'étranglant.

-Je te demande d'enlever ton pantalon pour le laver.

-Ha ! Hum d'accord. »

Zero se retourna pour éviter le regard de Kaname et retira son pantalon, il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour le lui donner qu'il sentit une voix chaude dans sa nuque :

« -Je veux juste laver tes vêtements, que vas-tu donc imaginer petit pervers ? »

Zero se retourna vivement et rougit.

« -Je n'imaginait rien du tout !

-Ha bon ?

-Oui.

-Bon alors je vais mettre tes habits dans la machine, ils devront être prêt d'ici une heure tout au plus, je les mettrais au sèche-linge après.

-D'accord merci beaucoup.

-De rien, je reviens tout de suite. »

Pendant ce temps là, Zero observa la chambre de Kaname, elle était propre et bien rangée quoique un peu impersonnel. Il observa ensuite la fenêtre. Zero adorait la vue qu'il y avait d'ici. Il pouvait voir la foret et même sentir son odeur. Il était tellement captivé qu'il ne vit pas Kaname revenir. Le dit vampire eu un léger bug en voyant Zero de cette manière : debout contre la vitre, une main sur la vitre, le t-shirt légèrement remonter qui laissait apparaître le haut de ces cuisses. Il s'approcha à pas de vampire et se plaça derrière lui en lui encerclant les hanches par derrière.

« -Tu regardes le paysage ?

-Oui, tu as une belle vue de la foret ici.

-Hum oui c'est vrai, répondit Kaname en plongeant sa tête dans le cou de Zero et en caressant son ventre.

-C'est joli vu d'ici.

-Tu as aimé le film ?

-Oui je l'ai apprécié même si l'histoire était un peu banale.

-Moi ce n'est pas l'histoire que j'ai préférer, il fit descendre sa main sur l'entrejambe de Zero, mais CA.

-Ha ! Kaname qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je continu ce que j'avais commencé, tu n'aimes pas ?

-…

-Réponds moi Zero, dis moi si tu n'aimes pas et j'arrêterai.

-…Continue. »

Kaname afficha un sourire carnassier et continua de caresser Zero avec plus de vigueur tout en lui embrassant le cou. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et sa langue sortit pour le lécher faisant gémir le garçon dans ces bras. Il remonta ensuite pour lécher tendrement son oreille. Zero était à présent bien dure et avait honte de sa réaction.

« -N'es pas honte mon ange, il se colla un peu plus fort contre Zero lui faisant ressentir qu'une partie de Kaname était bien réveiller elle aussi, moi aussi ca me fait cet effet là.

-Haaa Kaname. »

Kaname ressortit sa tête du cou de son uke et le regarda, il avait la bouche ouverte, les joues rouge et les paupières fermées. Devant cette vision plus que plaisante Kaname descendit lentement le boxer de Zero le faisant tomber à terre. Zero gémit de surprise et se retourna, il se colla ensuite à la fenêtre en tirant de ces mains sur son t-shirt.

« -Tu sais que tu es encore plus désirable comme ca ? »

Kaname se rapprocha de l'argenté et lui plaqua ses mains au dessus de sa tête. De son autre main il releva le t-shirt se léchant les lèvres de convoitise.

« -Humm, tu es très beau comme ca Zero. »

Il appliqua un mouvement doux sur l'entrejambe de Zero qui se mit à gémir de plaisir sous les caresses de Kaname. Kaname ne pouvait que sentir son excitation grandir sous ces bruits si érotiques. Il relâcha les mains de Zero et aussi son entrejambe s'attirant un gémissement de frustration. Il mit un doigt sur ces lèvres lui promettant qu'il ne serait pas frustré bien longtemps. Kaname enleva ensuite son haut et partit s'allonger sur son lit. Zero le regarda faire paralyser.

« -Viens Zero. »

Le gentil uke obéit et se dirigea vers Kaname. Il marcha lentement sachant que son t-shirt se relevait assez (lorsqu'il marchait) pour que Kaname voie tout. Il monta sur le lit à quatre pattes et s'avança vers Kaname pour être sur lui. Malgré sa honte il savait ce qui allait se passer et il ne voulait pas que Kaname change d'avis parce qu'il n arrivait pas à être désirable. Kaname, avec une main, lui caressa gentiment les fesses et de l'autre lui tint le visage pour qu'il ne baisse pas les yeux. Zero gémit en sentant cette main sur son postérieur, il se rappelait bien de la dernière fois sous son porche et de ce que ces mains avaient fait comme merveille à ce niveau de son corps.

« -Zero tu en as envie ?

-Oui Kaname, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

-Regardes moi Zero, si tu ne fais rien pour me le prouver j'aurai l'impression de te forcer.

-Que…Que veut tu que je fasse ?

-Déshabilles-moi et caresses-moi. »

Zero devint écarlate mais acquiesça, il avait vu plusieurs manga où le garçon faisait cela pour ne pas trop avoir l'air ridicule. Il resta à quatre pattes et descendit le pantalon de Kaname. Il lui retira et le jeta par terre. Puis vint le tour du boxer et à ce moment Zero ce rappela d'une chose très agréable qu'il voyait souvent dans ces mangas yaoi. Il descendit le boxer du seme et l'envoya valser plus loin, puis il attrapa l'entrejambe de Kaname avec ces deux mains et se rapprocha. Il tremblait et rapprocha de plus en plus son visage. Kaname allait lui parler lorsqu'il fut coupé par un grognement bestial qui lui sortit de la bouche, Zero venait d'engloutir la virilité de Kaname. Il commença un mouvement de vas et vient de plus en plus rapide.

« -Ha putain Zero ! C'est trop bon. »

Zero, encourager par cette phrase continua sa douce torture, rythmé par les gémissements de Kaname. Kaname sentais que si Zero continuait comme ca il aurait une désagréable surprise dans la bouche dans très peu de temps. Il lui releva donc la tête et admira le filet de bave qui coulait de sa bouche. Il ne perdit pas de temps et lui offrit le premier baiser de la journée. Leurs langues tournaient ensembles et Kaname caressait Zero partout jusqu'à ce que ces mains atteignent ces fesses. Zero cassa le baiser pour rejeter sa tête en arrière en gémissant. Kaname se releva légèrement pour se mettre en position assise et Zero sur ses genoux, leurs membres se touchant entre leurs corps. Kaname fouilla dans sa table de nuit et en ressortit du lubrifiant il en mit sur ces doigts et chuchota à Zero de lui en mettre sur son membre. Zero ne se fit pas prier et commença à caresser la virilité de Kaname les mains couvertes de lotion tendit que Kaname enfonçait ces doigts dans les fesses de Zero.

« -Ahhhhh Kaname !

-Cris un peu plus fort Zero c'est trop bon de t'entendre. »

Zero bougeait en même temps que les doigts de Kaname offrant une vision si belle que Kaname ne pu plus se retenir. Il retourna Zero pour qu'il soit maintenant dos au matelas et l'embrassa passionnément tout en le pénétrant. Zero hurla de douleur et Kaname se stoppa caressant Zero et lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Après un petit moment Zero bougea de lui-même et Kaname commença ses mouvements de butoir en Zero. Celui-ci gémissait si fort qu'il en avait mal à la gorge. Le vampire lui grognait et se retenait de mordre le joli cou en face de lui.

« -Ha Kaname je…

-Non attends…Hummm… un peu mon ange…ha ! »

Kaname accéléra ses mouvements envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout le corps de Zero. Il sentit que les chaires de son petit uke se resserraient sur lui et Zero jouit dans un long gémissement. En voyant le visage de Zero sous la jouissance Kaname accéléra et ne tarda pas à suivre son amour.

Ils restèrent sans bouger pendant un petit moment. Kaname entoura Zero de ces bras et l'argenté ne tarda pas à s'endormir, le membre de Kaname toujours en lui.

* * *

Alors alors? vous en avez pensez quoi? Vous voulez toujours la suite? *yeux de cocker tout triste et kawai* vous me pardonnez? Dans le chapitre prochain j ai prevue de faire bouger un peu les choses il vas y avoir de l action!

A bientot


	12. Reveil pas si calme que ca

Kikou tout le monde! Alors oui je sais j'avais dit update plus souvent mais mon ordi est tomber en panne et j ai pas pu recuperer mes donnees sauvegareder DONC j ai du tout reecrire la galere -" Mais c est bon! Tout remarche et je vais cette fois tenir ma promesse et updater plus souvent ^^

Merci pour toutes vos reviews!

Bonne lecture

**Reponse aux reviews:**

**yumi:**Merci pour tes reviews ^^ j espere que tu aimeras toujours autant la suite kisu!

**Aeka88:** Merci pour tes compliments! J'espere que la suite te plaira^^ kisu

**Patrona-sama:**Dans mes fics generalement les serveuses homophobes s en prennent toujours plein la tete XD J'ai essayer de ne pas toujours mettre leur prenoms dans ce chapitre (heureusement que tu me l as dit je n avais pas remarquer honte a moi...) Pour ce qui est des fautes je fait de mon possible mais je ne vois pas tout... J'espere que tu continuera a lire et a aimer cette fiction ^^

**Kamui:** Hehe merci beaucoup! ^^ Bonne lecture si tu continu a me lire ^^ Kisu

**Yuu-pyon** : Je suis contente que tu la trouve passionnate =) et que tu es ecrit ta premiere review ici ^^ Je vais surement developper la relation Salem et Reto un peu plus tard et pour ce qui est du lemon je ne sais pas encore...je verrai ^^ Bonne lecture a toi kisu!

**kaena33830: **Je dois avant tout te remercier car c est grace a tes messages que j ai eu le coup de pouce qui me manquait pour reecrire mes chapitre =) Et concernant le rdv Salem Reto il sera au chapitre suivant(tu vas devoir encore patienter ma pauvre avec moi ta patience est mit a rude epreuve xD) Bonne lecture et merci encore =)

**Lia:**Tu peux tuer la serveuse xD Et noooon pas tout de suite le lemon Salem Reto, encore un peu de patiente. Maintenant c est a mon tour de faire les chbi eyes pour que tu me pardonne du temps que j ai mit a poster ce chapitre! Bonne lecture et merci de ta review ^^

**Kagoinu: **La je ne sais pas si tu vas me pardonner du retard car la, il n y a pas de lemon... Mais bon le chapitre est la c est le principal non? ^^"

**JTFLAM** : Oui c'est vrai que leur relation va vite. Pour ce qui est du "marquage" ce n est pas pour tout de suite mais pour un peu plus tard. Merci de toujours me lire malgre mes retards ^^

* * *

Lorsque Kaname s'éveilla, Zero était dans ses bras, toujours endormit. Il sourit a la vue du garçon en train de dormir. Il lui caressa les cheveux quand soudain sa porte de chambre s'ouvrit violement, Yuuki entra en hurlant :

«- KANAME KURAN ! COMMENT AS-TU PU ? DANS NOTRE MAISON ! AVEC UN HUMAIN ! »

Zero s'éveilla brutalement et son vampire le serra dans ses bras en envoyant un regard meurtrier a sa sœur.

-Yuuki, tais-toi ! Je fais ce que je veux avec mon petit-ami.

-TON PETIT AMI ! »

Son hurlement alerta Shiki et Takuma qui entrèrent dans la chambre.

« -Hoooo t'as vu Shiki ? C est trop chou !

-Oui notre Kaname a enfin fait un avec sa tendre moitié.

-Trop mignon !

-VOUS ME DEGOUTEZ TOUS ! »

Yuuki s'en alla en claquant la porte. Zero se dégagea un peu des bras de Kaname et se retourna pour voir le nouveau couple, Shiki intercepta le regard du garçon et dit :

« -Hello Zero ! Moi c'est Shiki et lui c'est Takuma ! Bienvenue dans notre famille, surtout ne fait pas attention au dragon Yuuki, elle est toujours comme ca ! Kaname j'espère que tu y as été doucement hier soir pour la première fois de ce mignon garçon !

-Première…fois ?

-Bon nous on va vous laissez, dit Takuma en sentant le malaise arrivé et attrapa Shiki pour l'emmener hors du lit d'amour des deux tourtereaux.

-Qu'est-ce que ca veut dire quoi ca Zero ?

-Heu…

-Tu étais vierge ?

-He bin…

-Zero ?

-…oui.

-Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu me le dis !

-Ce… Ce n'était pas si grave ? Si ?

-Pas si grave ? Zero j'ai du te faire horriblement mal ! Et oui c'est grave c'était TA première fois ! Elle aurait du être plus spécial ! Plus belle. »

Kaname se leva et se posta contre sa fenêtre ou il réfléchit sur son comportement avec Zero, notamment la fois dans les toilettes de l'école et celle ou ils étaient sous le porche de la maison de l'argenté. Il avait envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur ! Son comportement était… TRES déplacer ! Zero se leva du lit en s'enroulant du drap (il avait toujours rêvé de faire ca après avoir vu ca dans un film) et enlaça Kaname par derrière.

« -Je la voulait comme ca. Avec la personne que j'aime et qui m'aime aussi pas avec un vulgaire inconnu rencontrer a la sortie d'une boite de nuit gay. Et j'avais raison c'étais magique comme ca. Je ne regrette rien. »

Kaname se retourna pour enlacer Zero et lui chuchoter « Je t'aime » a l'oreille avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Kaname rigola en disant :

« -C'est moi ou ces temps ci tu es plus assuré dans ce que tu fais qu'avant ?

-C'est grâce a toi et a tes attitudes perverses !

-Ne dis pas ca je vais encore culpabiliser.

-Ca je te l'interdit. Embrasses moi plutôt.

-He bien quelle assurance bientôt tu deviendras un vrai caïd !

-Ca m'étonnerai ! C'est juste que…je ne veux pas que tu culpabilise pour quelque chose que j ai apprécié autant que toi, se justifia Zero en rougissant. »

-Chut, j ai comprit. »

Le vampire l'embrassa doucement. Ils avisèrent de l'heure et une fois rhabiller, Kaname raccompagna Zero chez lui. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois sous le fameux porche avant de partir. Zero, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles rentra chez lui. Il fut accueillit par Toga qui faisait cuire des pates dans une casserole.

«- Zero ! Alors ce rendez-vous ?

-Tout simplement magique !

-MON FILS EST DEVENU UN HOMME !

-TOGA QU EST-CE QUE TU RACONTE ENCORE !

-Zut Kaien !

-ZEROOO !

-Papa ? dit Zero sans grande assurance.

-QU EST-CE QUE C EST QUE CETTE HISTOIRE !

-Kaien calmes-toi…

-ET TOI TU M AS RIEN DIT !

-PAPA JE SORS AVEC KANAME !

-Ha ! Kaname, il est gentil ce garçon et puis il aide toujours son père a la clinique. Tu as fait le bon choix mon fils.

-Et encore il ne t'as pas dit qu'ils avaient déjà « passer la vitesse supérieur », murmura Toga mais malheureusement Kaien entendit.

-JE RETIR TOUT CE QUE J AI DIT ! »

Le diner se passa bien et le soir il reçut un message de Lily qui lui dit qu'ils se rejoignaient tout les trois a la plage le lendemain et de téléphoner a Salem pour lui transmettre l'information. Zero sourit et chercha le numéro de son ami dans son portable avant de l'appeler.

« -…Allo ?

-Reto ! C'est Zero !

-Ho, c'est toi. Tu vas bien ?

-Très bien et toi ? Tu as une petite voix tu es malade ?

-Je… Non tout vas bien.

-Tu es sure ?

-Oui.

-Ha bon. Bon Lily veut qu'on se retrouve tout les trois a la plage demain vers 16h. Tu viens ?

-Non je ne peux pas…

-Tu ne veux pas ? Mais ca va être cool de nous raconter nos rendez-vous.

-Zero je ne veux pas parler de ce qui c'est passer aujourd'hui.

-Que ?

-Désoler Zero mais je dois y aller. A lundi peut-être.

_Tut…tut…tut…_

Zero resta quelque seconde interloquer par le comportement de Salem. Il se coucha en ayant l'impression que Salem avait passé une très mauvaise journée…

Le lendemain Zero rejoignit Lily comme prévu. Ils rigolèrent et s'amusèrent même si ils étaient inquiets pour Salem. Lily était heureuse pour Zero. Ils se séparèrent en se donnant rendez-vous à l'école le lendemain. Plus tard dans la soirée Kaien appela Lily, Zero n'était pas rentré et son portable était couper. Ils alertèrent Kaname et Salem qui les aidèrent à le chercher mais en vain. Zero avait disparut.

* * *

Voila voila ^^ Alors qu est il arriver a Zero? Vous verrez dans le prochain chapitre avec en plus le rendez vous Salem Reto et pourquoi Salem etait si mal voila! Et donc encore une bonne nouvelle: ce sera MERCREDI ^^

Merci de m avoir lu! A mercredi tout le monde Kisu!


	13. Enfermes

Hey tout le monde! Je voulais d'abord dire merci pour vos reviews et aussi que sur le chapitre precedent j'avais fait une faute, Zero n'a pas appeler Reto mais Salem, mais je suis sur que vous avez du le remarquer (j'imagine bien :"Ca y est elle se melange avec leur prenoms... Surtout qu'on voit mal Zero appeler Reto comme ca...") Voila ^^"

Donc voici la suite! Bonne lecture a tous =D

**Reponses au reviews**

**nini-yuuki -**^^ tant mieux si ca te plait autant =))) T'inquietes tu vas savoir ou il a disparut ^^

JTFLAM- O.o mais tu imagines les pire scenario toi! Mais bon tu verras ;P

* * *

_ "C'est l'histoire d'un petit chien. Un petit chien pas comme les autres, c'était un dalmatien, seulement au lieu d'avoir des taches noirs ou marron et la robe blanche, sa robe était jaune et ses taches bleu délavés. Son maitre était très méchant avec lui car le pauvre petit chien ne pouvait pas travailler comme les autres chiens et monter la garde car il était trop faible. Un jour le petit chien rencontra un autre chien qui était gentil avec lui. Ils jouaient ensembles tout le temps et le petit chien devenait de plus en plus fugueur. Son maitre le remarqua et l'enferma dans une niche avec une laisse en chaine autour de son cou._

_« Tu es à moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit te t'enfuir avec se sale cabot ! C'est moi qui prends soin de toi et qui te supportes depuis ta naissance espèce d'alien ! Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ta mort ! lui dit son maitre »_

_Et la pauvre petit chien mourra enfermer dans sa niche de chagrin. Je sais Zero c'est une histoire triste mais parfois ca arrive mon petit. »_

Zero se releva brusquement et observa les lieux aux alentours. Il ne se souvenait presque plus de rien et sa tête le faisait souffrir atrocement. Il était dans une salle avec une porte qu'il savait fermer, sans fenêtre. Il observa plus dans la pénombre et rencontra le regard de Reto.

« -Salut Zero.

-RETO ?

-Oui, moi aussi on m'a punit et mit au cachot.

-De qui parles-tu ?

-Tu sais très bien de qui je parle : Ichiru.

-Ho non encore lui…

-He oui.

-Mais pourquoi toi ? Et tu es blessé ?

-J'ai rien. Et je suis enfermer a cause de ce qui c'est passer hier.

-Hier ? Non ! AU rendez-vous que tu avais avec Salem ! C'est pour ca qu'il était bizarre au téléphone…

-Comment était-il ?

-Pas très bien, mal je dirais.

-…C'est ma faute.

-Ta faute ?

-Je ne suis pas sure que tu veuilles entendre ca…

-Si je veux savoir s'il-te-plait, il risque de s'en prendre a Salem aussi, et il est mon ami.

-Bon comme tu voudras.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Salem avait laissé Zero devant l'école et se dirigeait à présent vers SON rendez-vous à lui. Reto était devant le magasin de bricolage et l'attendait, nonchalamment assit sur sa moto. Une fois qu'il vit Salem il lui passa un casque mais ne lui dit rien. Salem monta derrière lui et s'accrocha au loup-garou. Apres quelques minutes de voyage, le motard se gara enfin près de la foret. L'autre garçon descendit a sa suite, il se tourna vers le plus grand attendant visiblement une explication.

« -C'est ici que je viens tout le temps lorsque j'ai envie d'être à l' ecart de la meute, lui répondis Reto. Je me suis construit une cabane plus loin là-bas et si on marche un peu il y a la mer. Je voulais te montrer cet endroit.

-Je suis content que tu m'es amené ici.

-Alors tout va bien. Suis moi c'est par la. »

**-FIN DU FLASHBACK-**

« -Attends, désoler de t'interrompre mais juste une question, tu es sérieux avec Salem.

-Je pensais l'avoir prouvé a de nombreuses reprises, grogna le loup.

-C'est vrai, mais tu ne lui as pas dit.

-Dit quoi ?

-Bon sang ce que tu es difficile… Ce que tu ressentais. Tu devrais lui expliquer.

-Je rêve ou Kuran t'as briefé la dessus ? Tu sais au moins que ce n'es pas ta vie ?

-Peut être mais Salem est mon ami.

-… Bon c'est bon je peux continuer ?

-Vas-y, j'ai l'impression qu'on est coincé pour un bon moment. »

**-FLASHBACK-**

Salem et Reto arrivèrent dans la cabane. Le loup lança son casque sur un canapé et s'allongea sur son lit. Il invita silencieusement son rendez-vous à en faire autant. Il le prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi un moment, le loup avait besoin de sentir Salem près de lui. Celui-ci ne disait rien et restait la, profitant d'être dans les bras de son amour. Soudain Reto se releva.

« -Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-Oui je veux bien, et toi ?

-Moi aussi. Je te préviens mes talents culinaire sont limiter. »

Salem eu un sourire et lui proposa de faire lui-même a mangé. Il vérifia les placard et sortit une boite de pates ainsi que de la viande.

« -Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Spaghetti boulettes ca te vas ?

-Parfait, tant qu'il y a de la viande. »

Ils mangèrent en parlant un petit peu (Reto faisait des efforts même si tout le monde savait que c'était un loup solitaire et asocial). Ils débarrassèrent et firent la vaisselle (ce que le loup ne faisait presque jamais). Reto proposa ensuite à Salem quelque chose que le garçon n'avait jamais fait : une balade a dos de loup garou.

« -Heu…Mais je ne vais pas te faire mal ?

-Mais non j'ai l'habitude ! Aller attends que je sois transformer et grimpe !

-Ok… »

Reto se transforma et Salem fut encore une fois subjuguer devant le loup. Celui-ci lui rappela leur but initial en grognant légèrement. Le garçon éclata de rire et caressa le loup en grimpant sur son dos. Soudain, le quadrupède s'élança à une vitesse affolante.

« -RETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! »

Autant parler a un mur. Salem s'agrippa à lui et le loup courut encore plus vite. Salem vit soudain la falaise approcher.

« -Reto ! On va tomber ! »

Il ne ralentissait pas.

« -Reto ! »

LA falaise se rapprochait. Plus que trois mètres.

« -Reto s'il te plait arrêtes ! »

Deux mètres.

« -Arrêtes Reto c'est pas drôle ! »

Un mètre.

« -HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Et ils tombèrent dans l'eau de la mer. EN atteignant l'eau, le loup garou se retransforma en humain. Il prit Salem dans ces bras et nagea jusqu'à la plage. Une fois sortit de l'eau Reto éclata de rire.

« -Reto ! Non mais ca ne va pas ! On aurait pu se tuer tout les deux ! Tu te rends compte de… »

Le loup venait de placer ces lèvres sur celle de l'humain. L'empêchant de crier plus. Il le regarda dans les yeux avant de l'allonger sur le sable et de l'embrasser plus férocement. Ils étaient tout les deux couvert de sable mais ils s'en fichaient.

**-FIN DU FLASHBACK-**

« -Ho hé ! Temps mort ! Je ne veux pas entendre vos ébats scabreux sur la plage !

-Fais pas ta vierge effaroucher l'odeur de Kuran est si forte sur toi que ca m'étonnerais que vous n'avez fait que de chastes bisous hier.

- ! fit la Zero-tomate

-De toute façon il ne c'est rien passer on nous a interrompu avant.

-Interrompu ? »

**-FLASHBACK-**

HE oui, les amoureux ne purent rester très longtemps ensembles. Ils étaient toujours occuper à s'embrasser lorsqu'une voix haineuse s'éleva.

« -RETO ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent et firent face à Ichiru ainsi qu'a d'autre loups garous bien remonté.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fous avec cet humain ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas Ichiru.

-Si ca me regardes je suis le mal alpha !

-Tu ne l'es pas encore.

-Ca ne saurait tarder ! Les gars emmener cet humain chez lui. »

Deux gros bras attrapèrent Salem et le soulevèrent du sol.

« -Je t'interdis de le toucher, si jamais tu lui fais du mal crois moi tu vas le payer Ichiru.

-Je ne lui ferais pas de mal. Emmener le ! Toi maintenant expliques toi ! »

**-FIN DU FLASHBACK-**

« -J'ai eu beau lui expliquer que Salem était mon âme sœur et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire il m'a enfermé ici. Tu es arrivé âpres moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous faire ?

-Je n'en…

-Quoi ?

-Chut ! J'entends des pas. »

* * *

Voila ! ^^ Alors le prochain chapitre je le postera (si tout vas bien) jeudi prochain merci de m avoir lu!

a jeudi ! ^^

Sakurafox


	14. Toga superman!

BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE!

Alors je vais vous expliquer pourquoi ce chapitre a mit tant de temps a sortir, tout d'abord en ce moment je suis en France chez ma grand mere et comme je ne suis pas habituer a la nourriture francaise j'ai ete malade pendant une semaine! Mais ca n'excuse pas ce retard considerable! He bien ce retard considerable est la faute d'une petite boule de poil qui est ici depuis a peine quelque jours et qui m'empeche d'ecrire en me regardent avec ces petits yeux tout tristes(l'air de dire joue avec moiiiiii!) quand je m installe sur mon ordi. Voila voila... J'avoue je pourrai resister mais je n y arrive paaaas il est trop mimi ^^ Dire que je vais devoir le quitter quand je vais rentrer en Chine O.o...(TOT)

BREF! Petit passage dans la vie de Sakurafox terminer XD Retournons a nos vampire et nos loupiots!

Je vous remercit encore tous pour vos reviews! Elles me font toujours autant plaisir ;) sur ce bonne lecture a tous!

**RAR**

**Lia-** Ho oui tu as raison je suis mechante d'avoir couper a ce moment la... Mais ne t'inquietes pas ils se rattraperont plus tard;) merci pour ta review ^^

**Animophilenrose-** He oui dommage pour Salem... Mais il va avoir une bonne surprise ^^ bonne lecture pour la suite!

**pil sukjason- **Ha moi pour Bleach je prefere Ichigo/Ishida ou Grimmjow/Renji en fait j'aime pas Sosuke xD. Moi c'est en lisant le manga que je me suis dit qu'ils etaient fait l'un pour l'autre ces deux choupinou (Yuuki-poubelle ! XD) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et non tu n'es pas la seule a trouver ca mignon ^^

**JTFLAM- ** He bien toi qui d'habitude devine tres bien les suite tu t'es un peu tromper, ce n'est pas Kaname, Salem et Lily qui vont delivrer Zero (Je trouve ca trooop... impossible? xD)et en ce qui concerne Ichiru, normalement il ne devrait pas intervenir mais sa haine envers les couple homosexuelle (meme si il est attirer par Zero) est tellement forte que bah il perd un peu la boule... Voila pour les petites precisions ^^ bonne lecture a toi!

* * *

De leur coter Salem, Kaname, Lily, Kaien et Toga savaient pertinemment qui avait capturé Zero. Ils avaient également prit la discision de se mettre au vert le temps de régler cette histoire avec les loups garous. Ils avaient prit des billets d'avion pour Zero et Kaname ainsi que Salem. Lily avait décidé de rester ici, elle disait que sa génétique l'aiderait dans les négociations à venir. Ainsi ils avaient tout préparé pour partir aussitôt qu'ils auraient récupérer Zero. Ils étaient en train d exécuter les derniers préparatifs tandis que Salem laissait un message d'au revoir a Reto car son portable était sur messagerie :

« _-Votre correspondant est injoignable, veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore. TUT !_

_-_Reto ? C'est moi…Salem. Ecoutes, je sais que tu ne dois ou ne veux plus me parler mais… Ce n'est pas facile de dire ca par téléphone mais… je… je tiens a toi et… je n'ai pas envie de ne plus te voir ni te parler comme m'ont dit les autres loups-garous. Je... je… Je vais partir avec Zero et Kaname le temps que les choses se tassent… J'ai prit un billet pour toi mais ca ne t'oblige a rien ! C'est juste si… si… si tu tiens à moi… au moins un peu ? Je…J'aimerai beaucoup que tu viennes mais… Ecoutes on verra, le vol est a huit heures demain matin, si tout vas bien nous irons tous en Corse. C'est assez loin pour qu'on ne nous y repère pas et Kaname a une villa là-bas. Je dois te laisser. A demain peut être… »

Salem raccrocha le téléphone le cœur lourd.

« -Il t'a répondu ? demanda Lily

-Non je suis tombé sur sa messagerie.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il viendra surement.

-J'en doute… Tu ne veux pas prendre ce billet à sa place ?

-Non Salem, je te l'ai déjà expliqué, ma place est ici. Je dois rester pour les négociations.

-Si nous étions dans un film ou dans un manga, le prince charmant tue son ennemi, sauve la princesse et après « ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps »

-Nous sommes dans la réalité et personne ne va mourir, quoi qu'il est fait Ichiru ne mérite pas la mort.

-Bien dit Lily ! Intervint Toga. Si tu savais le nombre de parents que j'ai du ramasser a la petite cuillère parce que leur fils ou fille avaient été tué par de amants jaloux… Personne ne mérite de souffrir pour ca. Certes il a kidnappé mon fils et je le mettrais garde a vue pour cela mais en aucun cas je ne souhaite sa mort… Du moins tant qu'il n'a rien fait a Zero.

-Je ne comprends tout de même pas, dit Kaien, lorsqu'ils étaient petits, ils s'adoraient… Qu'est ce qui a bien pu changer ? Toga, tu penses qu'il faudrait appeler Rumi ?

-C'est déjà fait, elle est outrée par le comportement de son fils. Elle nous assure son soutient lors de l'opération de ce soir.

-On ne sera pas trop avec elle contre les loups garou, ajouta Kaname.

-La je t'arrête tout de suite joli cœur, hors de question que tu viennes.

-Mais…

-Oui oui tu aimes Zero et tu aimeras pouvoir aller le sauver comme fait Eric pour sa tendre Ariel en bon prince charmant que tu es, mais non pas cette fois joli cœur. Je ne veux pas que cette intervention ce transforme en guerre entre loups et vampire !

-C'est pas grave Kaname… Tu vas nous aider à préparer les affaires de Zero, le consola Salem.

-HORS DE QUESTION QUE CE DEPRAVER TOUCHE LES SLIPS DE MON FILS !

-Kaien-sama ! Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais le faire moi ! dit une Lily TRES enthousiaste.

-Je me demande si ce n'est pas pire si elle y va ? murmura Salem à Kaname.

-Oui t'as raison, ria Kaname, dis Toga, comment est ce que toi et Kaien connaissiez autant de choses sur les vampires et les loups ?

-A cause de nos boulots, on a jamais osé le dire a Zero de peur qu'il n'est des problèmes mais ca n'a servit a rien vu la situation. »

Toga fut. Couper par son talkie-walkie.

« _Brrr… Sheriff Kurosu? Nous sommes en place, nous vous attendons…brrr… a vous ! »_

« Krrr… Ici le sheriff, attendez moi avant d'intervenir je suis en route. Terminée. Bip »

Toga remit son talkie dans sa poche, prit son arme et enfila son blouson. Il salua les jeunes et sortit de la maison. Kaien l'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture. Juste avant qu'il monte Kaien s'agrippa au cou de son mari et l'embrassa avec passion. Toga le serra contre lui et après avoir stopper leur baiser lui murmura :

« T'inquiètes pas je ramènerai notre fils, tout se passera bien. »

Toga monta dans sa voiture et démarra.

Cinq minutes plus tard il était devant la maison d'Ichiru. Il lança l'opération et tous les policiers, avec l'aide de Rumi, entrèrent dans la maison.

« -Personne dans le hall !

-Personne dans le salon !

-Personne dans la cuisine.

-Ni dans la salle de bain Sheriff.

-Ok… voila ce que nous allons faire, Rumi est-ce que tu peux nous dire combien de personnes sont avec ton fils ?

-Oui. »

Rumi se concentra quelques secondes et huma l'air, grâce a ses pouvoirs de loup-garou elle répondit :

« -Je sens la présence de mon fils, d'un autre loup-garou mais il y a une autre odeur que je ne comprends pas…

-Laquelle ?

-Celle d'un vampire… Une femelle, donc cela ne peut pas être Kaname Kuran.

-Bon. Rumi, tu descends la première, essaye de calmer ton fils, tu peux le faire ?

-Oui je peux ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Bien, Nous autres des que nous aurons le signal, nous entrons, ne vous occuper que de Zero, n'intervenez pas laisser Rumi faire ! Il ne faut pas que nous intervenons entre deux loups. Bon c'est partit ! »

Rumi descendit. On entendit les grognements d'Ichiru pendant plusieurs minutes avant que la femme donne le signal. Toga descendit les marches quatre a quatre. Il découvrit le fils et la mère, sous leurs apparences de loups garou entrain de se toiser férocement, mais aucun vampire n'a l'horizon. Le vampire étant pour l'instant le cadet de ces soucis, il entra dans une salle qui était dans le sous-sol. Il y découvrit Zero et Reto qui le regardaient avec admiration. Superman était arrivé… Toga se précipita vers Zero et le prit dans ces bras.

« -MON PETIT ZERO ! EST-CE QUE CA VA MON FILS !

-Papa calmes toi… je vais bien j'ai juste une grosse bosse… Je te présente Reto.

-HA ! C'est toi qui est attendu avec impatience par Salem. Il a essayé de t'appeler mais je suppose que vu que tu étais enfermé tu ne pouvais pas répondre.

-Salem ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demanda avec empressement Reto.

-Tiens mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était le même modèle que Kaname, mon fils, on dirait que toi et Salem aimez les hommes-Superman ! Oui il va bien enfin… il est désespérer de te revoir un jour. Il pense que tu ne veux plus de lui. Sinon il est en pleine forme. Bon ! Les garçons vous allez m'écoutez cinq minutes avant que nous partons car il est déjà 5 heures du matin.

-Oui Papa ?

-Oui Sheriff ?

-Comme vous le savez déjà, il y a un gros problème avec nous avons eu un plan génial ! Vous allez vous mettre au vert, en Corse dans la villa Kuran, ne t'inquiètes pas Reto, Salem t'as prit un billet et Kaname est d'accord pour t'accueillir. Donc voila pour ce qui reste de cette nuit, Reto tu vas chez toi tu expliques tout a ta famille, tu fais ton sac, tu dors un peu si tu veux et tu nous retrouves a sept heures demain a l'aéroport. J'expliquerais tout à l'école. Mon cher fils ! Toi tu as un comité d'accueil très inquiet ! Non tu n'échapperas pas au bras de Kaien ce soir ! Je ne pense pas que Kaname réussira à t'avoir avant que vous ayez décollé demain ! »

Toga et Zero se mirent à rire. Juste après, ils se séparèrent de Reto qui fila chez lui pendant qu'ils rentraient chez eux.

« -MON ADORER MON FILS CHERI MON AMOUR DE FILS MON TOUT PETIT ZEROOOOO ! »

Kaien fut le premier à attraper Zero dans ces bras et à le serrer jusqu'à l'étouffement. Apres une longue séance d'étouffement, Kaien relâcha son fils qui pu enfin raconter ce qui c'était passer et rassurer Salem sur Reto. Lily repartit chez elle après tandis que Toga et Kaien après leurs avoir souhaité un bon vol montèrent se coucher. Kaname pu enfin prendre son amour dans ses bras.

« -Tu m'a fait peur Zero.

-Heureusement que j'étais avec Reto, sinon je ne sais pas ce qui ce serait passer.

-Hum… Kaname chuchota à l'oreille de Zero, est-ce qu'il vient ?

-Oui, c'est une surprise.

-Tant mieux.

-Bon les tourtereaux, je vais charger la voiture.

-Déjà ?

-Il est 6 heures, le temps d'y aller, il sera sept heures.

-Bon ok, attends on va t'aider.

-Restez cinq minutes tranquilles, après tout, vous n'avez pas pu vous voir avec Kaien qui étouffait involontairement Zero. »

Salem prit son sac, celui de Kaname et ainsi que celui de Zero et les transporta dans le hall ou il y avait déjà les valises. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit chargée les valises une a une. Kaname attendit que Salem soit dehors avant de culbuter Zero dans le canapé. Il se mit à l'embrasser voracement. Le garçon qui venait à peine d'être libérer gémit mais demanda tout de même à prendre une douche avant de prendre l'avion.

« -Je veux bien te laisser prendre une douche si tu me laisse y aller avec toi.

-Pardon ?

-Aller Zero, laisses moi venir avec toi, je te promets, je ne ferais rien je veux juste, rester avec toi. Tu as un rideau de douche alors je ne verrai rien, même si j'ai déjà vu la marchandise, dit-il en riant.

-Mais…

-Aller, j'ai envie…

-bon… T'as quand même des envies bizarres…

-Mais tu m'aimes quand même.

-Je t'aime tout court, dit l'argenté avec un sourire.

-Moi aussi. Aller zou ! Sinon tu n'auras plus le temps. »

* * *

Voila! Kaname toujours aussi pervers! Alors! Que vas-t-il se passer lorsqu'ils seront au calme en Corse?(Pourquoi la Corse? parce que j'y suis aller cet ete!) Je vous promet de grooooos calins en perspective! ^^ Et a ne pas manquer, leur voyage en avion! ^^ Voili voilou! Alors je ne sais pas quand est ce que je pourrai mettre une update vu que les vacances sont treeees bientot finit pour moi( ouiiiiiiiinnnnnn TT-TT) Et que j'ai prevu cette semaine d'aller m'acheter plein de nouveau mangas avant de partir (notament le nouveau Love pistols et la suite de Viewfinder *o*)

Bonne fin de vacances a tous et a tres bientot j'espere (n'oubliez pas, c'est pas ma faute mais celle d'une adorable boule de poil!)

Kisu

Sakurafox


	15. Depart en avion

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour a tous et bonne annee 2012. Je suis desoler de n'avoir pas pu mettre a jour cette histoire plus tot. J'avais des problemes personnels qui m'empechaient d'ecrire. Je n'arrivais pas a sortir ma tete de ces problemes. Je suis vraiment desoler mais je suis contente de voir que les gens continuent a m'envoyer des reviews et a lire cette histoire =) C'est en partie grace a eux que ma motivation d'ecrire est revenue. En tout cas je reprends l'ecriture. J'espere ne plus avoir d'ennuit cette annee et de pouvoir terminer cette fiction ^^ Voila Bonne lecture a tous et bonne annee =)

Ps:Je n'ai peut etre pas repondu a toutes vos reviews mais sachez qu'elles m'ont toutes fait tres plaisir =)

* * *

"-J'aimerai quand même savoir pourquoi tu as voulu me suivre dans la salle de bain, si c'est pour rester assit sur une chaise. »

Zero tentait tant bien que mal d'obtenir une explication sur le comportement on ne peut plus bizarre de Kaname. Il se demandait même si ce n'était pas une convention sociale pour les vampires de suivre leurs amoureux dans la salle de bain… En même temps il ne l'espérait pas du tout ! Il se sentait néanmoins apaiser par la présence de son amour. Il aurait sursauté au moindre bruit suspect s'il n'avait pas été la. Zero prit une bonne rasade de shampoing et l'appliqua sur ces cheveux. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'il était presque propre. Il avait toujours adoré l'eau au grand damne de sa mère qui détestait la plage et la piscine. Soudain une révélation se fit dans son esprit… Sa mère ne l'avait pas contacté depuis qu'il était partit. Bien sure il aurait pu le faire mais elle lui avait dit d'attendre son coup de fil car elle était très occuper. Il avait obéit. Il en conclu qu'elle devait être très occupé, trop pour penser a son seul et unique fils… Il soupira et passa sa tête sous le pommeau de la douche pour rincer le savon.

« -Pourquoi soupires-tu ?

-GYAAAAAAAAA ! »

Zero se retourna brusquement et évidement comme le sol était glissant et savonneux il dérapa. Kaname eu le reflexe de le rattraper et eu un sourire pervers en pensant a leur position plus qu'équivoque. Bien évidement le vampire était maintenant tremper et son petit ami distinguait très bien son corps grâce à cela. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi les gens qui portaient des vêtements mouillé étaient plus sexys que les gens en maillot de bain. Pendant que Zero était perdu dans ces réflexions, Kaname en profita et se pencha pour l'embrasser ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller l'argenté qui s'accrocha a ces épaules pour ne pas tomber. Le vampire le plaqua contre la paroi de la douche en pénétrant sa bouche de sa langue. Il fit remonter la jambe de l'humain à sa taille pour lui faire comprendre de s'accrocher à lui, ce qu'il fit sans tarder. Les mains de l'être de la nuit remontaient ses cuisses et terminèrent sur ces fesses, nues, qu'il pétrissait avant d'aller titiller un endroit bien particulier qui fit haleter Zero.

« Zero ? Mon chéri tout va bien ? »

Le susnommé se figea. Kaien, son père, était derrière la porte de la salle de bain ou lui et Kaname avaient faillit coucher ensemble… Il devint écarlate et voulu descendre de son perchoir mais le vampire le colla plus contre la paroi et fit entrer un doigt en lui. Le jeune homme se retint de gémir en se mordant les lèvres et supplia son amour du regard de s'arrêter.

« Réponds lui Zero, ton père va s'inquiéter. Aller réponds, je ne ferai rien de plus que ca, murmura Kaname. »

Zero n'eut pas le choix. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais au même instant Kaname fit bouger son doigt et le seul son qui en sortit fut un gémissement.

« Zero ? Tout va bien mon fils ?

-Ou…ha…oui papa…ha.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe j'entends des bruits étranges ?

-C'est rien papa j'ai…han…j'ai fait tomber le produit et ha… ca m'a surprit. »

Il entendit les pas de Kaien s'éloigner et soupira de soulagement. Kaname en profita pour lui faire un suçon dans le cou et continuer ce qu'il faisait. Quelques minutes plus tard l'argenté se retrouva essouffler et couvert de liquide blanc. Le vampire l'embrassa et lui dit :

« Je te laisse finir mon ange, dépêches-toi, je t'attends en bas avec Salem. »

Et il partit. Il se changea hâtivement en empruntant des vêtements au sheriff qui le regarda avec une lueur de compréhension malsaine et il descendit les marches pour s'assoir sur le canapé ou l'humain était déjà, les yeux fixé sur son téléphone portable qui refusait de lui dire qu'il avait un message.

« -Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui tu le reverras assez tôt.

-Que ? Pourquoi tu dis ca ? »

Mais son interrogation fut coupée par l'arriver de Zero qui descendait à son tour les marches.

« -Bien ! Dit Toga. Apparemment nous sommes prêts à partir. KAIEN MON AMOUR ON Y VA ! VIENS DIRE AU REVOIR A ZERO.

-ZEROOOO MON PETIT MON TOUT PETIT MON FILS D AMOUR CHERIIIIIII ! »

Kaien sauta sur le pauvre Zero et l'étrangla à moitié. Il ne venait pas avec eux à l'aéroport, il devait rester et de toute manière il n'aimait pas les « adieux ». Kaien savait que c'était la meilleur de toutes les solutions possibles mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire… Surtout qu'il ne pourra pas surveiller les agissement du pervers Kuran !

« -Papa ne t'inquiètes pas, ca va aller, essaya de dire Zero en étouffant.

-Ho mon pauvre chéri ! Des que tu as envi de rentrer tu m appel d accord ? Et surtout ne te laisses pas embobiner par ce pervers de Kaname, ajouta Kaien en jetant un regard méprisant sur Kaname et Toga.

-He ! Je suis juste la !

-Mon amour pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? Je n'ai rien fait ! Clama Toga en levant les mains au ciel.

-Toi je te retiens ! Cris Kaien, Je suis sur et certain que tu l'encourage à pervertir notre fils ! Continu à clamer ton innocence mon chéri, je pourrais presque voir l'auréole.

-Mais voyons mon amour nous savons tous que de nous eux c'est toi l'ange. »

Kaien se mit à rougir devant les trois jeunes garçons qui se retenaient pour ne pas s'esclaffer. Il en lâcha Zero. Apres cette dernière blague, les vrais « au revoir » commencèrent. Kaien ne put retenir une petite larme et donna mille et une recommandations à Zero. Enfin après l'avoir serrer dans ces bras une dernière fois, les trois jeunes hommes embarquèrent dans la camionnette de Toga et ils partirent enfin. Zero laissa lui aussi couler une petite larme qui fut bien vite essuyé par Kaname. Salem qui le regardait dans le retro, eu un sourire triste a cette vue. Reto ne l'avait toujours pas rappelé. Il avait lui aussi du dire au revoir a sa mère, Kaien et Toga lui avait heureusement tout expliqué.

Apres une petite heure de trajet durant laquelle Salem s'était endormit la tête contre la vitre, une main toujours sur son téléphone au cas où il vibrerait, Kaname avait essayé d'embrasser Zero mais celui-ci trop fatiguer s'était endormit contre lui, ils furent enfin arrivé. Le réveil fut difficile. Pour Zero car dormir sur quelqu'un dans une voiture, quoique romantique, est loin d'être la position la plus agréable pour son pauvre dos humain. Pour Kaname car il pressentait que Zero n'allait pas aimer être enfermé dans un habitacle de fer durant plus de 10 heures et ne pas pouvoir en sortir. Pour Toga car son fils partait et qu'il ne savait pas du tout s'il pourrait le faire revenir avec les menaces. Et pour Salem qui déprimait.

Ils déchargèrent la voiture et entrèrent dans l'aéroport international de la ville. En entrant Zero et Kaname échangèrent un regard, Reto avait envoyé un message disant qu'il les attendait a l'intérieur.

« -Les garçons votre vol est affiché à l'heure. Porte B pour enregistrer, annonça Toga. »

Ils se mirent en route. Ils virent la porte B au loin, a l'opposer de la ou ils étaient. Ils étaient presque arrivés quand soudain Salem se figea. Reto était la, devant le comptoir ou commençait la queue pour le check-in. Il ne réfléchissait pas et lâcha sa valise pour courir vers lui. Reto le sentit arriver, il se tourna vers lui un sourire doux sur ses lèvres et ouvrit ses bras pour que le châtain se blottisse dedans. Ce qu'il se précipita de faire. Le loup garou referma ses bras autour de lui et plongea son nez dans son cou pour respirer son odeur.

Ils restèrent un petit moment ainsi (sans attirer les regards car a cette heures-ci peux de gens était dans le hall) laissant le temps a Zero, Kaname et Toga qui tirait la valise de Salem, d'approcher mais de leur laisser leur intimité sachant qu'ils avaient besoin de mettre les choses au clair. Reto se détacha légèrement de son doudou improvisé, juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Excuse moi de n'avoir pas répondu à tes appels mais j'étais dans la même situation que Zero, expliqua le loup de sa voix basse.

-Je m'en étais douté. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Ca l'est si notre rendez-vous a été gâché.

-Non ne crois pas ca c'est…

-Si je dois le croire, le coupa Reto. J'aurai du me tenir sur mes gardes et te protéger. Je te fais la promesse que le prochain sera cent fois mieux. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles il se pencha et embrassa le plus petit. Zero eu un sourire aussi grand qu'un avion en voyant cela. Ils se séparèrent aussitôt qu'ils entendirent les rire de Kaname et les applaudissement de Toga.

A partir de la, tout alla très vite. Le check-in. Les « au revoir » à Toga. Le passage de la douane la zone de Duty free. Et enfin le décollage ou deux des garçons était très stressé : Zero et Reto. Kaname avait réussit à calmer Zero une fois l'avion stabiliser dans les aires et ils se callèrent dans une bonne position pour dormir. Tout en faisant cela, l'humain jeta un coup d'œil a son ami qui semblait avoir plus de mal a calmer son amoureux. Il les montra a Kaname qui eu un sourire moqueur.

« -Je n'étais pas dans cet état tout de même ? Pas aussi insupportable ?

-Presque mon cœur mais pas autant.

-Que quoi !

-Aller vient dormir. Reto est un loup-garou et ceux-ci n'aiment pas les aires, laisses Salem gérer cela.»

Zero ne put que se blottir dans les bras rassurant du vampire et s'endormir rassurer. Du coter de Salem et Reto, les choses n'étaient pas entièrement au beau fixe. Reto était crisper sur son siège mais refusait de montrer quoique se soit a Salem. Seulement des que l'avion bougeait légèrement il se tendait et s'immobilisait. Salem l'observa un moment avant de lui caresser la main.

« -Reto, calmes-toi, tu ne crains rien.

-Qu'en sais-tu ?

-Je le sais c'est tout. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-si…

-Alors viens détends-toi. »

Salem releva l'accoudoir entre leurs sièges et fit signe au loup de s'allonger sur ses genoux. Cette position n'était certes pas confortable (surtout en avion) mais elle rassurait le loup. Celui-ci se laissa caresser les cheveux par la main apaisante du garçon et sentit son angoisse disparaitre peu à peu.

« -Ca va mieux ? demanda la voix douce de Salem.

-Oui. Enlève ta main. »

Salem se figea. Blesser il retira sa main et laissa le loup se relever. Celui-ci ne perdit pas son temps, il reboucla sa ceinture, et prit l'humain dans ses bras en même temps qu'il les drapait d'une couverture.

« Dors tu es épuise. »

Dix heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent en Corse avec un Reto très content d'être enfin sur la terre ferme. Une voiture les attendait et les conduit directement dans la villa de Kaname. La maison était très spacieuse. Il y avait quatre chambres, autant de salles de bain, une immense piscine, une bibliothèque aussi impressionnante et bien d'autre surprises. De la terrasse on voyait la mer si bleu et les bateau à l'horizon. Aussitôt Salem et Zero se précipitèrent vers la terrasse en criant « LA MER ! » sous les yeux amuser des deux autres. Apres ce moment de folie, les chambre furent attitrer. Zero et Kaname dans une et Salem et Reto dans une autre. Kaname décida de leur faire visiter les alentours après avoir ranger leur affaires.

Les deux couples se séparèrent. Zero, une fois dans la chambre se dirigea vers la fenêtre et observa avec bonheur l'étendue d'eau devant ses yeux. Kaname vint l'enlacer par derrière et en posant la tête sur son épaule lui murmura :

« Tout vas aller mieux à présent mon ange. »

* * *

J'espere que l'attente vaut la peine... Laissez moi vos impressions

Le chapitre suivant sera surement concentrer sur l'evolution des deux couples. Je prevoit un lemon mais rien est sure ^^

A partir de maintenant je posterai un nouveau chapitre tout les dimanches

Donc a dimanche prochain! =)


	16. Quand Reto se met a penser

**Voila** comme promit le nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture a tous et merci pour vos reviews =)

**note de l auteur:** Ce chapitre est tres court mais important pour comprendre comment vont evoluer les couples, pour une fois je ne voulais pas aller trop vite et les faire ce lier tout de suite. Et oui vous n'aurez pas de lemons cette fois-ci desoler, mais dimanche prochain c'est sure.

**Reponse aux reviews:**

**:** POur tout te dire l'enfermement me donnait une raison pour les eloigner un peu des ennuis(Ichiru et Yuki) pour faire evoluer leurs relations mais je suis contente que ca te plaise de nouveau ^^ OUi il y aura un lemon Reto/Salem ^^ et bientot ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ^^

**ulqui's-girl** : He oui Reto qui a peur de l avion c est tres mignon ^^ Je prevoit de mettre encore plus de moment mignons entre ces deux la (et entre Kaname et Zero bien sure!) Bonne lecture ^^

** animophilenrose** : Merci beaucoup ^^ Je suis contente que ca te plaise et que tu les trouvent si mignon c'etait assez intentionnel XD Moi aussi j aimerai avoir une maison comme celle de Kaname, mais bon j'ai pas vraiment les moyens, lui il a 300 ans derriere lui XD bonne lecture =)

**kaena33830: **^^ Ma pauvre je t'ai fait attendre tres longtemps avec la suite =(... J'espere que ca t'as plut quand meme ^^ Et que tu aimera toujours l'histoire =) Bonne lecture ^^

**siath Youkai** :Hehe Kaname est un vrai pervers ^^ Et Zero n'est pas encore au bout de ces peines ^^ Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Dans la deuxième chambre, Salem et Reto étaient en train de s'installer. L'ambiance était moins intime que dans celle du vampire. Aucun d'eux n'osait parler, surtout après le voyage. Ils savaient tout les deux que Reto n'aimait pas montrer ces faiblesses. Pourtant c'était autre chose qui tracassait le loup. Il se sentait prêt à dire à Salem quel genre de relation ils avaient vraiment. Pourtant il hésitait quand même. Ca lui faisait mal de penser ca mais il allait devoir demander a Kuran de l'aide sur cette affaire.

« -Reto ? »

La voix de Salem le sortit de sa réflexion muette et acide. Il se tourna vers le garçon qui se tenait devant le lit.

« -Tu veux prendre quel coter ? »

Ha oui un lit deux places, la galère… Ce qui signifie, lui et Salem, dans un lit ensemble, un lit très grand mais il était sure que quand deux personnes étaient dessus, l'espace était très restreint… Et la chaleur devait augmenter très vite. Il grogna mentalement, déjà que son cœur brulait quand il était avec le garçon, ca allait être l'enfer ! Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Ou alors qu'il change de chambre. Dans tout les cas il ne pourrait surement pas rester plus d'une nuit comme ca.

« -Reto ? »

Ha oui Salem.

« -Excuses-moi je pensais a quelque chose, le coter porte de la salle de bain.

-Bon alors je prends le coter fenêtre, répondit le garçon avec un sourire.

-Très bien. Et pour l'armoire ?

-Il y a deux coter, je prends le coter droit d'accord ?

-Très bien.

-Ca ne va pas ? T'es pas remit de l'avion ?

-Si, grogna t-il

-Excuses moi je ne voulais pas t'offenser. »

Salem se tut et rangea ses affaires dans le placard. Reto se retint de ne pas se frapper lui-même. Comment pouvais-il être si grincheux… Il rangea lui aussi ses vêtements. Il essaya de regarder les yeux de Salem mais celui-ci garda les yeux baissé. Reto posa violement ces t-shirt dans un tiroir, ce qui fit se retourner Salem en sursautant. Le loup s'approcha de lui et le coinça contre l'armoire, il se rapprocha et le regarda un instant avant de se pencher et de déposer ces lèvres sur les siennes tendrement, en faisant passer tout ces sentiments en même temps. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Kaname entra.

« -Vous êtes prêt les gars ? Oups, je dérange…

-Putain Kuran ! hurla Reto. Tu pourrais attendre avant d'entrer !

-Vous aurez toute la nuit pour faire ca, autant que je vous fasse visiter le village pour avoir des rendez-vous amoureux tout seuls sans que je vous montre le chemin. Non ?

-Reto calmes-toi, il posa son bras sur le bras du loup qui sentit la chaleur monter dans son corps et soudain il se souvint de ce dont il voulait parler a Kuran et lui crier dessus n'allait pas l'aider.

-Bon alors allons-y grogna-t-il. »

Zero les attendait dehors devant la vue splendide qui s'offrait à lui. Salem le rejoint et ils commencèrent à se courser vers la plage, suivit par les deux êtres surnaturels. Toute la journée ils rirent (même Reto) et visitèrent tout les recoins du domaine Kuran. Zero s'étonna sur la grandeur de la richesse de Kaname. Il leur montra la plage, les rocher près de la plage et la vue imprenable qu'il y avait en haut. Ils redescendirent et remontèrent vers le village et mangèrent dans un des restaurants du coin qui servait des glaces délicieuses. Reto ne voulant pas en manger, Salem le força en lui en mettant sur le nez. Son expression hilarante fit partir les trois amis dans un fou rire incontrôlable qui se termina par un baiser à la glace pour Salem. L'après-midi, ils prirent la voiture pour aller faire un peu les boutiques, une joie pour les deux humains ! Par contre Reto grogna comme a son habitude… Pendant que les deux amis essayaient des tenues, il en profita pour parler à Kaname.

« -Kuran, j'aimerait te parler.

-Mais bine sure vas-y.

-Ce n'était pas une question.

-Je me demande comment Salem fait pour te supporter.

-Je me demande comment Zero peut aimer un suceur de sang comme toi. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de t'en parler.

-Tu m'inquiètes, ca a l'air grave.

-Pas vraiment en fait… Tu as dit à Zero le vrai lien qui vous unissait ?

-… Non pas encore.

-Alors tu sais ce que les loups ressentent face à leu âmes sœurs ?

-Oui, ils doivent absolument se lier à elles sinon la chaleur de leur corps devient insoutenable quand ils sont près d'elles. C'est un peu pareil pour les vampires, sauf que si on ne se lit pas par le sang, notre âme-sœurs sera en danger face aux autres vampires. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ca ?

-Tu ne vois vraiment pas ?

-Hoooo, Salem est ton âme sœur ?

-Oui, et je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Ce doit être difficile pour un humain de comprendre tout ca et en plus de devoir se lier a vie. Ils sont si volages. Je ne pense pas que Salem acceptera.

-Et tu as peur d'être rejeter.

-…

-TU n'as pas besoin de le dire, je ressens la même chose face a Zero, mais mes craintes se sont envoler et je compte bien lui dire. Et je pense que tu peux être sure que Salem ressent un amour fou pour toi.

-Tu penses que je devrais lui dire.

-Oui, tu sais il comprendra Lily a dut les briefer sur tout ca.

-Je l'aime de plus en plus cette fille.

-Moi aussi. Quand comptes-tu le lui dire ?

-Je ne sais pas, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-Alors j'ai une idée, ce soir j'emmène Zero en balade avec moi, on vous laissera la maison pour vous deux, rien qu'a vous. La tu pourras tout organiser pour lui dire. C'est un peu comme une demande en mariage.

-Les loups n'ont pas besoin de se marier, juste de se lier.

-Je sais, c'est pareil pour les vampires mais pas pour les humains, mais je crois que les notre sont déjà bien au courant de tout ca. Donc tu le feras ce soir.

-Et toi ?

-Moi je ne pense pas. Je vais attendre un peu. Zero a besoin de reprendre des forces après ce qui c'est passer.

-De quoi vous parler tout les deux ? »

La voix de Salem les fient sursauter. Reto lui offrit un grand sourire en réponse. Et un regard brulant lorsqu'il vit sa tenue. Un pant court et un t-shirt moulant blanc.

« -De rien, j'espère que tu compte acheter cette tenue ? »

Salem devient écarlate et se précipita dans sa cabine. Zero eu droit au même cirque sauf que pour lui Kaname le força à acheter son ensemble, et rajouta un short avec l'ensemble. Peu de temps après, ils rentrèrent a la villa. Kaname annonça que lui et Zero sortait le soir et qu'ils laissaient Reto et Salem en charge de la maison. Salem prit Zero par le bras et l'emmena dehors, pour une fois n'est pas coutume le préparer mentalement, Kaname lui, présenta la cuisine a Reto et lui offrit un sourire conspirateur en réponse de son interrogation.

* * *

Mais qu'est ce que Reto vas faire a cette pauvre cuisine XD? DEs suggestions? Voila je sais c'est court... Le prochain chapitre sera sur le coter Reto/Salem et celui d'apres sur le rendez vous des mes deux chouchous ^^

Voili voulou j espere que ca vous a plut! A dimanche! Merci de m avoir lue


	17. Un loup et son ame soeur

Voilaaaa un nouveau chapitre et je previens dans celui-ci **LEMON** donc ceux qui ne veulent pas lire attender le prochain chapitre.

Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture a tous!

Reponses aux reviews

**kaena33830: **OUi je sais c'etait plutot court le chapitre d'avant desoler... Mais cette fois je me suis rattrapee bonne lecture a toi =)

**shiki:** Ha oui ce cher Kaname a gacher un si beau moment ^^ Mais il va surement se rattraper, et Reto va surement se venger XDhuhu qu'est ce que Reto va bien pouvoir faire avec la cuisine ? XD je te laisses le decouvrir ^^

**animophilenrose** : Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il ne le prenne pas bien mais bon on verra ^^

**JTFLAM:** Oui je pense que ca aurait ete difficile de les faire resserer leur liens tout en devant se mefier des deux autres. L'alliance Ichiru&Yuki sera expliquer dans d'autre chapitre ^^ Mais je peux t'assurer que ce n est pas pour faire le bien et veincre le mal XD

**hinatanatkae: **J'ai envie de repondre, ils sont bete parce qu'ils sont amoureux XD Et c'est vrai qu'ils sont bete au magasins XD

* * *

"-Bon, Salem, Reto, je vous laisse la garde de la maison, dit Kaname avec un sourire envers le loup.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Kaname, on en prendra soin ! Hein Reto ?

-Hum…

-Bon alors on vas-y aller. Zero tu viens ? »

Salem leur fit au revoir de la ou il était (assit sur le canapé) et Reto les accompagna pour refermer derrière eux. Zero était déjà dehors lorsque Kaname se pencha et murmura à l'oreille du loup :

« -Essayes d'avoir plus que « hum » dans ton vocabulaire lorsque tu parleras avec lui. Je ne crois pas qu'il maitrise le vocabulaire des hommes des cavernes.

-Fais gaffe Kuran, je te remercie de m'avoir aidé mais la tu dépasses un peu les limites.

-J'essayes juste de t'aider. Ha et n'oubli pas la cuisson.

-Fiches le camp Kuran, grogna le loup. »

Il refermait la porte d'un claquement vengeur. Lorsqu'il rejoignit le salon, le jeune homme se demanda de quelle manière il allait bien pouvoir présenter les choses à Salem. Certes le garçon n'était pas idiot et il savait nombreuses choses sur les loups-garous mais il y avait une partie de la chose qui était resté mystérieuse aux oreilles extérieurs à la meute. Et pour être franc, Reto était légèrement, rien que légèrement, paniquer a l'idée de devoir aborder le sujet sans savoir quelle réaction aura le garçon. Déjà si le pauvre supporte la première nouvelle… Reto n'avait jamais vu de loup s'enticher d'humain dans sa tribu, il en avait entendue parler, il savait que c'était possible mais jamais il ne l'avait vu. Lorsqu'il atteignit le seuil du salon, Salem se retourna.

« -He Reto, j'ai découvert ou Kaname cachait ces Dvd, tu veux qu'on en regarde un ? Il est trop tôt pour manger ou faire autre chose. »

Reto savait bien que Salem ne voulait pas le torturer, il savait bien que le jeune homme ne savait pas l'effet qu'il lui faisait, mais les mots _autre chose_ étaient un supplice pour son imagination, très fertile pour ce genre de chose. Il souffla un bon cou pour faire redescendre sa température qui avait montée de quelque cran.

« -Oui bien, sure, si tu veux.

-Lequel tu veux voir ?

-Je ne sais pas, fit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé, à toi de choisir.

-Ok ! »

Et Salem se pencha encore plus pour voir les Dvd sous la télé. Et Reto se maudit de ne pas avoir dit le premier film qui se trouvait sur une étagère du haut du meuble de la télé.

« -Ha ! J'ai trouvé ! Jurassique Park, ca te tentes ?

-Ok. »

Salem mit le DVD dans le lecteurs et prit la télécommande. Il se leva et se stoppa un moment pour savoir ou exactement il devait s'assoir ? Reto avait prit presque tout le canapé étant donner qu'il était assit au milieux.

« -Viens ici. Lui dit le loup. »

Salem obtempéra et s'assit a coter de Reto qui soudainement les fit s'affaler dans leur siège. Il passa un bras autour des épaule du jeune humain et le pressa contre lui. Salem posa sa tête contre l'épaule du loup et mit en route le Dvd. Un immense sourire illuminait son visage.

Apres une demi-heure de film, le temps nécessaire au dinosaures pour envahir l'ile, Reto commença encore une fois à avoir chaud. Cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsque Salem sursauta après qu'un des dinosaures soit apparut brutalement a l'écran. Il se colla à Reto, sans s'en rendre compte et entoura son torse de son bras. Le loup respira un bon coup. Chaque contacte le faisait souffrir le martyre mais lui procurait aussi un plaisir non négligeable, il se mit à caresser les cheveux du jeune homme dans sur lui. Pourtant en voyant qu'il était déjà sept heure, le loup se dit que s'il voulait que la surprise soit prête à temps, il fallait la faire chauffer maintenant. Donc il devait se dégager de cette étreinte si agréable. Agréable mais douloureuse, au moins comme ca il pourra se calmer dans la cuisine.

« -Attends Salem, je dois me lever.

-Ho, j'arrête le film alors ?

-Non, continu. Je reviens vite. »

Et ne pouvant s'empêcher, il posa ces lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Il se leva ensuite en direction de la cuisine et mit le plat au four. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Salem était assit un oreiller contre le torse et fixait l'écran passionner par ce qui se passait. Il y avait apparemment un moment de pur suspens. Reto sourit et approcha sans faire de bruit, il avança en même temps que les dinosaures qui rodaient et en même temps qu'eux surprirent les enfants, il souleva Salem du canapé, le faisant hurler de terreur. Il le relâcha aussi sec, et le pauvre jeune homme s'écrasa sur les coussins, tandis qu'un Reto mort de rire lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

« -Retoooo !

-Désoler Salem mais c'était trop tentant.

-Mais tu m'as fait peur ! »

Reto se calma un peu et revint s'assoir a coté du jeune homme. IL le prit dans ces bras et lui caressa le dos.

« -Excuses-moi.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mais j'espère que c'est la dernière fois que tu fais ca.

-J'adore ta tête quand tu cris.

-… Salem rougit en ayant saisit le jeu de mot.

-Ha non je ne pensais pas a cela, mais je suis sure que ce genre de cris te vont tres bien aussi, dit le loup en caressant le cou de l'humain avec son nez.

-Reto… Tu es pire que Lily ou Kaname…

-Ne me compare pas à Kuran le pervers. Dire que tout le monde croit qu'il se réserve pour son âme sœur, ce gars la a eu le temps de profiter de son tricentenaire.

-Son âme sœur ? »

Et mer...credi. Reto s'auto gifla dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment.

« -TU en est ou dans le film ?

-Les veloceraptores ont faillit avoir les enfants !

-Ha oui je me souviens de cette partie tu sais après ils…

-NON ! Ne me raconte pas la suite !

-Tu es sure, fit Reto avec un sourire malveillant.

-Absolument sure.

-Apres la fille elle va… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Salem avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Reto oublia instantanément le film et fit tomber le garçon a la renverse sous lui et prit violement sa bouche. Il se laissait aller. Il passa son bras sous le t-shirt de l'humain. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de se laisser aller. Il caressa son tetons et le fit gémir d'envie. Il avait besoin de le posséder. Il fit tourner sa langue avec la sienne tout en relevant encore plus son t-shirt. Il ne fallait pas qu'il cède à la tentation, il fallait d'abord qu'il lui annonce leur lien. Reto se sépara des lèvres de Salem.

« -On devrait finir le film.

-Ou…oui, oui on devrait, fit un Salem tout essouffler et un peu perdu. »

Reto les releva mais mit Salem entre ses jambes contre son torse (le canapé était, heureusement assez large). Et ils continuèrent le film. Reto posait parfois des baisers brulant sur la nuque du garçon ou il passait sa main sous son t-shirt pour lui caresser le ventre mais cela s'arrêtait-la. Salem ne disait rien et frissonnait de plaisir a chaque toucher de l'autre. Le film toucha enfin a sa fin et ils se relevèrent tout les deux du canapé. Salem s'occupa de ranger le salon tandis que Reto préparait la table.

Quelques minutes plus tard il vint chercher le garçon.

« -Fermes les yeux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Fermes les, ne poses pas de questions. »

Salem fut bien obliger de le faire. Reto le prit par les hanches et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Le garçon, momentanément aveugle, sentait le souffle de l'autre contre son oreille, cela lui envoyait des frissons dans le dos. Lorsque Reto lui permit d'ouvrir les yeux, il fut impressionné par la table. Elle était parfaitement bien mise, deux couvert se faisaient face ainsi que deux assiettes fumantes. Salem se tourna vers Reto les yeux écarquillé de plaisir et d'étonnement.

« -J'ai pensé que comme tu avais cuisiné a notre dernier tête a tête, je pouvais le faire cette fois-ci.

-Merci.

-De rien. Viens manger cela va refroidir. »

Ils se pressèrent d'aller à table. L'humain eut un sourire rayonnant en découvrant un gratin de pates, qui semblait délicieux. Il prit sa fourchette et après avoir souhaité un bon appétit à celui qui lui faisait face il prit une part. Reto fut alors hypnotiser. Pourtant les pates n'étaient pas le plait le plus sensuel mais la manière que Salem avait de fermer les yeux, et d'approcher lentement sa fourchette de sa bouche le rendait déjà dingue. Il devait absolument se contenir. Heureusement, selon ces plans, plus pour longtemps, il comptait tout dire au jeune homme pendant le dessert. Ils mangèrent en silence. Une fois les assiettes vides Salem se manifesta.

« -C'était super bon ! Merci beaucoup ! Pourtant tu m'avais dit que tu ne savais pas cuisiner, je ne te crois pas du tout. »

Et il ne le savait toujours pas, merci à la cuisinière de Kaname qui l'avait aidé. Surtout pour le dessert.

« -Hum, de rien. Je vais débarrasser.

-Laisses, je vais le faire, tu as déjà préparé le repas.

-Ne bouge pas.

-… d'accord.

-J'amène le dessert. »

Pour pardonner son accès d'autorité il embrassa le garçon sur le front avant de mettre les assiettes dans l'évier. Il prit ensuite deux assiettes et mit le dessert dedans. Il l'amena à table et la réaction de Salem ne se fit pas attendre.

« -Un gâteau au chocolat ! C'est mon dessert préférer ! Comment tu as su ? »

Merci Zero, qui devait à présent se poser des questions…

« -J'ai mes sources.

-En tout cas merci beaucoup ! »

Salem prit une première bouchée et émit un son de pur bonheur.

« -Huuummm c'est super bon. »

Hum Reto avait envie de le renverser sur la table.

« -Je suis content que cela te plaises.

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer tout ce que je pourrai faire pour en avoir ! Rigola le garçon. »

Ha imaginé, Reto y arrivait très bien depuis ce matin…

« -Sans doute. Salem, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de très important.

-Tu me fais peur de quoi il s'agit ?

-Tu te souviens lorsque tu m'as posé la question sur les âmes-sœurs ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-A mon tour de t'en poser une, que sais tu sur les âmes-sœurs des loups ? »

Salem prit un temps pour réfléchir.

« -Pas grand-chose, si ce n'est que les loups ne peuvent pas vivre sans eux et seraient capable de se tuer pour eux, fit-il avec un air rêveur et légèrement triste.

-Ce n'est qu'une partie. Les loups deviennent vite très, réactifs au toucher de leur âmes-sœurs. Il leur procure du plaisir mais en même temps, les fait souffrir tant qu'ils ne se sont pas lier avec eux. Une fois cela, il n'ya plus de marche arrière possible, ils sont lier a vie. Ils sont dépendant l'un de l'autre et ne peuvent passer plus de trois jours sans se voir. Pourquoi trois je ne sais pas. Le loup est très jaloux, chaque regard, légèrement charmeur que quiconque pose sur sont amour, il voudra les tuer ou au moins les frapper. DE plus il ressent sans cesse le besoin de le toucher, cajoler et surtout de lui faire l'amour. Certains voyant cela comme une bénédiction, d'autre comme une malédiction.

-Ha, je ne savais pas tout ca. Mais pourquoi tu me dis tout ca ?

-Salem j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire.

-Oui ? Tu me fais peur la…

-Salem, c'est toi mon âme-sœur. C'est pour cela que je t'ai donné le collier, pour cela que sans te connaitre je me suis rapproché de toi très vite et que j'ai osé désobéir à l'ordre du beta de mon clan pour toi. Je ne saurai te décrire mes sentiments. Je pense qu'un simple « je t'aime » ne suffira pas.

-… Reto… Salem était légèrement abasourdit et ses yeux étaient humides.

-Je ne te demande pas de répondre a mes sentiments si tu ne ressens rien, en revanche je veux savoir si, si tu penses de moi comme je pense de toi, si tu ressens ce sentiments la, tu m'accepteras et tu voudras accepter le rôle d'âme sœur. »

Salem resta muet un petit moment, le temps de digérer toutes ces informations. Soudain il se leva et Reto commença à désespérer quand deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Il prit le jeunes homme par la taille et l'assit sur lui, lui caressant le dos. Il essayant de calmer son cœur autant qu'il le pouvait et il sentait que celui de son amour battait le même rythme effréné. Salem brisa le baiser et regarda Reto droit dans les yeux, les siens étaient embuer de larmes de bonheur, il répondit simplement :

« -oui. »

Reto lui sourit et l'embrassa de plus belle. Plus le baiser devenait audacieux, plus la situation ressemblait à celle du canopée. Le loup se força se stopper pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

« -Salem si tu m'as écouté tu sais ce que tu me fais la maintenant.

-Oui. Pardon ! Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

-Non ! grogna Reto. Tu restes, mais je dois te le demander. Tu sais qu'il va falloir se lier, et je sais que tu ne sais pas comment on fait. C'est en fait aussi simple qu'une relation sexuelle normal sauf que chez les loups, lorsque nous perdront légèrement le contrôle, c'est notre loup qui se manifeste. Je dois donc te faire l'amour sans rien contrôler. Je sais ca n'est pas très clair.

-Si ca l'est. Alors pourquoi tu attends encore ? Je veux me lier à toi Reto. Je veux être à toi.

-Tu sais après il n'y a plus de marche arrière. C'est un peu comme un mariage irréversible.

-Oui je suis sure. Je veux t'appartenir.

-Tout de suite mon amour. »

A partir de la, plus aucunes paroles ne furent échangées. Reto se releva en emportant le garçon avec lui. Il fila dans leur chambre aussi vite que possible. Il posa son fardeau sur le lit et vint se mettre sur lui. Salem l'embrassa voluptueusement et Reto, après s'être retenu tout ce temps, perdit le contrôle. Il arracha Salem de ces habits et les fit voler à travers la pièce. Il fit de même avec les siens. Ils restèrent en boxer, le loup en profitait pour caresser son amour partout tout en léchant son torse et le parsemant de baisers brulant. Salem s'accrochait à lui, caressant son dos et léchant son cou, il se frottait contre lui, l'allumait davantage. Il ne voulait qu'une seul chose, se sentir complet avec lui.

Le loup grogna en sentant leurs érections entrer en contacte. Il mordit le cou du garçon qui gémit en retour. Ce son était musique aux oreilles de l'autre. Il se dépêcha de le débarrasser de son boxer et de le toucher intimement. Le caressant lentement. Les sons de Salem augmentèrent. Celui-ci, essayant de baisser le boxer de Reto mais ne réussit qu'a l'enlever jusqu'à mi-cuisse, il se saisit lui aussi de l'érection de son amant et entama un lent mouvement sensuelle. Le loup grogna encore une fois, il prit les deux mains du jeune homme et les plaqua au-dessus de sa tête. Il porta une de ses mains à ses lèvres et la redescendit vers l'intimité de son amant. Salem gémit plus fortement, pourtant, son amant n'avait encore rien fait, il se contentait de passer ses doigts sur l'entrée sans la forcer. L'humain prit dans le monde du plaisir envoya ses hanches vers le haut caressant son érection avec celle de Reto. Ce dernier inversa leur position et se mit assit sur le lit, Salem au dessus de lui a cheval.

Aussitôt il appuya sur les fesses de son amant avec ces mains, l'intiment a bouger. Son amant passa ses bras autour de son cou et le fit aussitôt poussant des gémissement de pur plaisir. Reto pendant se temps titillait l'entrée avec un de ces doigts, Salem n'en pouvant plus, se recula pour lui signifier qu'il aimerait accélérer le mouvement. Reto le pénétra de son doigt aussitôt. Un gémissement plus haut que les autres raisonna dans la chambre. Reto lui embrassa le cou et fit pénétrer deux autres doigts. Apres quelques instants ou Salem c'était habituer a la présence, il le renversa sous lui et, retirant ces doigts, les remplaça par quelque chose de plus gros. Salem grognait et gémissait, demandant à Reto de bouger, ce qu'il fit. Il accéléra ses mouvements qui étaient de plus en plus brusques et rapides, tout deux n'en pouvaient plus, tout ce plaisir étaient incroyable. Apres quelques minutes Salem se déversa sur leur torse et Reto le suivit.

Ils s'affalèrent dans le lit épuiser, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le loup remonta la couverture sur eux et embrassa le front de son amour avant de le serrer plus fort dans ces bras et de le rejoindre au pays des rêves.

* * *

Voila! Alors? Impressions? Bon y a pas eu de magie ni rien de vraiment special mais quand ils vont se reveiller y aura un truc de changer ^^ En tout la semaine prochaine focalisation sur Kaname/Zero!

VOili voulou merci de m avoir lu a dimanche prochain!


	18. Kaname et ces envies

Bonjour a tous! Tres bonne annee du dragon! ^^ Desoler pour ces deux jours de retard mais internet etait legerement saturee avec le nouvel an alors ca avait bloquer mais voila, la suite!

Bonne lecture a tous!

**Reponse aux reviews:**

**shiki- **Ha oui ca faisait longtemps qu'il devait y avoir un chapitre Reto/Salem. Je suis contente que tu me laisse des reviews ca m'aide toujours pour l histoire ^^. Haha Reto et la cuisine toute une toute facon XD concernant Reto, Salem est toujours rouge tomate t'as remarquer? XD Merci de ta review ^^

**animophilenrose- **Ha je suis contente que tu es trouver ca mignon! J ai eu du mal avec comment faire que Reto sois mignon tout en ayant la classe XD Merci pour tes compliments sur le lemon! XD (Je me vois bine mettre ca sur mon CV plus tard: "Experte dans l art d ecrire un lemon XD) Bonne lecture a toi ^^

**ruki-** COntente que ca te plaise ^^ Merci

**kaena33830-**Hehe la suite est la! ^^

**hinatanatkae-**XD il n est pas obliger de le savoir XD Sinon Reto ne serai plus ou se mettre XD

* * *

**Flashback**

-J'essayes juste de t'aider. Ha et n'oubli pas la cuisson.

-Fiches le camp Kuran, grogna le loup. »

La porte se referma avec un grand fracas. Kaname rigola en se dirigeant vers la voiture, Zero était déjà dedans et l'attendait. Il y entra et démarra.

« -Ou on vas ?

-Surprise.

-Aller tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Essaya Zero.

-Non, tu auras la surprise mon ange. »

Il s'engagea sur la route. Un petit moment après ils arrivèrent devant un petit restaurent. Kaname se gara et ils sortirent de la voiture. Ils s'installèrent à une table en terrasse avec vue sur la rue et plus loin la mer. Un serveur leur apporta les menu et ils analysèrent la carte en silence jusqu'au moment ou Zero le rompit.

« -Qu'est ce que tu prends ?

-Du poisson.

-Moi aussi.

-Bien, je vais appeler le serveur. »

Le serveur arriva dans l'instant ou Kaname l'appela. Apres avoir passer leur commande, il repartit aussitôt. Kaname prit la main de Zero dans la sienne par-dessus la table, celui-ci lui sourit et tourna son regard vers la mer. Le vampire se disait que des moments pareils, ou il se sentait si bien, étaient ceux qui allaient faire que son couple durerait plus longtemps.

« -Pourquoi as-tu voulu qu'on sorte ce soir ? demanda Zero

-He bien j'avais envie d'une soirée en tête à tête depuis longtemps et j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

-Pas grave j'espère ?

-Non rassures-toi. J'ai choisit ce soir plutôt qu'un autre car Reto voulait faire sa demande a Salem.

-Sa demande ?

-Pas en mariage, Kaname rigola en imaginant la scène, il veut lui demander de se lier car il a reconnut son âme-sœur en lui.

-Ha oui Lily nous avait expliqué que les loups reconnaissaient leur âme-sœur.

-Elle vous a dit pour les vampires ?

-Non elle ne sait presque rien sur eux. Toi aussi tu as une âme sœur ?

-Les âmes sœur des vampires son leur calice. Tu vois mes frères Takuma et Shiki ? He bien Takuma est le calice de Shiki, ce n'était pas un vampire au départ, il n'en est toujours pas un, mais du fait qu'il ce soir lier et soit devenu le calice de mon frère fait qu'il n'est plus totalement humain. Tu comprends mieux ?

-Oui je comprends. »

Zero avait une question sur le bout de la langue mais la garda pour lui. Il resta donc silencieux et sourit à Kaname. Celui-ci se doutait un peu que Zero voulait demander quelque chose mais il pensait que ce n'était pas encore le moment de parler de tout ca. Le serveur arriva à cet instant avec leur plat. En silence ils se mirent à manger. Mais Zero rompit le silence une fois de plus.

« -Dis Kaname, tu es un vampire, pourtant tu manges de la nourriture humaine.

-Normalement je me nourris de sang que pour vivre. Je peux quand même manger de la nourriture humaine, c'est juste que si j'en mange trop je suis malade.

-Très malade ?

-Non pas vraiment mais disons que mon corps est, a moitie mort, il ne fonctionne plus aussi bien qu'avant donc mon estomac a du mal à gérer trop de nourriture.

-Ha je comprends mieux. Tu sais, cela ne me gènes pas que tu sois un vampire.

-Ha non, Kaname laissa tomber son assiette un instant et se concentra sur les paroles de son petit ami, elles étaient, a ce moment, vitale pour lui.

-Non pas du tout. Je sais qu'il y a un tas de choses que tu ne peux pas faire, comme te goinfrer de chocolat ou ne plus boire de sang. Mais cela ne me déranges pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que tu n'étais pas vraiment humain la première fois que je t'ai rencontré, tu ressemblais trop a Superman, ria Zero. Le fait que tu doives boire du sang pour vivre ne me dérange pas plus que ca, après tout je me nourris bien de viande et à bien y réfléchir c'est tout aussi dégoutant que du sang. Il y a un tas de chose que j'ignore de toi mais je sais que si je te demande tu me répondras. J'ai confiances en toi. »

Il s'arrêta un moment et regarda le vampire en face de lui, droit dans les yeux.

« -Je t'aime Kaname. »

Le vampire sourit, il tourna la tête autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un pouvait les voir et se pencha pour embrasser tendrement son amour.

« -Moi aussi Zero. »

Il se détacha de ses lèvres et ils se remirent à manger.

« -Il est bon ton poisson, demanda soudain Kaname.

-Très bon ! Et le tiens ?

-Délicieux tu veux gouter ?

-Oui s'il te plait ! »

Kaname coupa un morceau et le dirigea de sa fourchette vers la bouche de Zero.

« -Hum ! T'as raison il est super bon le tiens aussi !

-N'est-ce pas ? Tu veux gouter une frite aussi ?demanda Kaname avec un drôle d'éclat dans ces prunelles.

-Ho oui ! »

Cette fois-ci il prit la frite avec ces doigts pour la diriger vers la bouche de Zero. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche et mangea la frite, morceau par morceau. Arriver au dernier il fut surprit quand il attrapa le dernier bout entre ses lèvres, à peine avaler, un des doigts de Kaname se glissa dans sa bouche et joua avec sa langue. Tournant autour, la caressant. Il releva les yeux et vit le sourire pervers du vampire. Il relâcha le doigt du vampire et souffla les joues rouges.

« -Kaname on est en publique.

-Je sais, mais j'ai envie. »

Soudain une jambe remonta celle de Zero.

« -Kaname ! Nous sommes en public ! On va nous remarquer !

-Zero mon ange, c'est toi qui nous fait remarquer la, tais-toi et profites. »

Kaname plaça sa jambe pile sur l'entrejambe de Zero. Celui-ci étouffa un gémissement avec sa serviette, il devenait rouge et soufflait en fermant les yeux. Il bu un verre d'eau essayant de faire redescendre la température. A ce moment le pied sur lui entama un mouvement de vas et viens plus pousser et Zero eu du mal a cacher son gémissement. Il entrouvrit ces yeux et les posa sur Kaname. Celui-ci déglutit en lisant du désir dans son regard rendu encore plus sensuel par ses joues rouges et sa bouche entrouverte. Il se pencha vers la table et lui murmura :

« -Dis-moi mon ange, ca ne te dirait pas de le faire en public ? demanda-t-il en appuyant plus fort de son pied.

-Han !

-Tu sais ce n'est pas bon de rester comme ca, il faut te soulager non ? Il reprit ces mouvements plus lentement.

-Hum !

-Vas aux toilettes mon cœur, j'arrive tout de suite. Caches-toi surtout, je ne veux que personne te voit dans cet état. »

Zero obéit et se leva. Il se précipita aussi vite qu'il pu dans les toilettes. Lorsqu'il entra il soupira de plaisir en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Il était en train de s'essuyer le visage lorsque la porte claqua et qu'un corps se pressa contre lui. Kaname passa aussitôt sa main dans le pantalon de Zero, sous son boxer, et le caressa, essayant de le rendre fou.

« -Ha Kaname !

-Attends mon ange, cela serait bête que l'on nous surprenne ainsi. »

Le vampire attrapa le bras de l'humain et les enferma tout les deux dans les toilettes les plus proche, il ferma la porte a clef et murmura.

« Maintenant tu es tout à moi ! »

Zero gémit et se frotta contre son vampire. Bientôt les pantalons furent déboutonner et le t-shirt de Zero relever jusqu'à ces épaules. Kaname lécha passionnément ses tetons tout en continuant de le caresser. Zero releva une de ces jambes pour plaquer Kaname encore plus contre lui en gémissant.

« -Retournes-toi mon cœur, murmura le vampire. »

Zero le fit avec bonheur et se cambra en s'appuyant sur le mur. Kaname lui caressa les fesses et fit entrer ses doigts en lui.

« -Je vais te faire crier. »

Et sans plus attendre il pénétra le garçon.

Un moment plus tard, ils étaient tout les deux sortit du restaurent le ventre plein et satisfait de tout désirs. Kaname entra dans la voiture suivit de Zero et ils rentrèrent. Kaname profita de cet instant pour parler à Zero.

« -Zero tu te souviens que je t ai parlé des âmes sœur des vampires ?

-Oui…

-Un vampire reconnait son âme sœur, et celle-ci est forcement humaine, elle devient, en quelque sorte la vie du vampire. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce que je veux dire, mais elle devient nécessaire à sa survie.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Le calice, l âme sœur du vampire, une fois lier avec celui-ci est le seul a qui le vampire peut prendre du sang. Il ne peut se nourrir uniquement du sang du vampire.

-Mais alors celui-ci finit par mourir non ?

-Non, son corps s'adapte grâce au lien magique entre eux.

-Ha, et tu me dis tout ca parce que tu as trouvé ton âme sœur ?

-Oui mais comment tu…

-Et tu veux me laisser pour elle oui lui, je comprends tout à fait Kaname, le coupa Zero.

- Zero mon ange tu es à coter de la plaque.

-Hein ?

-Si je te dis ca, c'est parce que c'est toi mon âme sœur.

-Que ?

-Je t'aime mon amour.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas te demander de te lier avec moi tout de suite, mais le plus tôt sera le mieux. J'attendrais que tu sois prêt.

-Merci Kaname. »

LE reste du voyage se passa en silence. Une fois à la maison, le vampire embrassa son amour et lui dit :

« -Vas dans la chambre mon cœur je te rejoins tout de suite. »

Zero acquiesça et partit. Pendant ce temps, le vampire se dirigea devant une autre chambre de la maison et écouta les bruits provenant de l'intérieur. Il sourit en entendant des gémissements et se dit « Tu vois Reto pas la peine de stresser. »

Le lendemain, les deux couples étaient attablé, des airs beats sur leurs visages.

* * *

Voili voulou. ALors c'etait comment? Je pense que dans le prochain chapitre il y aura une petite avance rapide car les vacances doivent bien finir a un moment et Zero et Kaname se lieront juste avant pas d inquietude! DOnc je vais surement les faire revenir chez eux, pas sur encore.

A dimanche tout le monde! MErci de m avoir lue!

Kisu!


	19. Lien vampirique

Bonjour!

2100 mots - Dont la plupart doivent etre le lemon... J'ai eu enormement de mal a l'ecrire XD Donc desoler pour l'attente. Pour ceux qui aiment lire avec de la musique, pour le lemon je l'ai ecrit avec **Got to Luv U** de Sean Paul.

Voila j'espere que sa vous plaira autant. ^^ Bonne lecture.

PS: Merci a tous de vos reviews! Je suis desoler si je n'ai pas repondue mais je les ai toutes lues et merci de m'encourager!

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les quatre garçons arboraient tous des sourires de contentement plus ou moins discret. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de petit déjeuner, ils décidèrent le programme de la journée. Les deux humains avaient une folle envie de se baigner alors que les deux autres voulaient plutôt se parle. En fait ce n'est pas qu'ils le voulaient ils avaient à se parler au sujet d'Ichiru. Reto ne voulait pas que Salem parte comme ca loin de lui, le fait qu'ils se soient lié augmentait sa possessivité. Apres avoir embrasser leurs amants, Salem et Zero se rendirent à la plage tandis que Reto et Kaname restèrent.

« -Alors ?

-Alors quoi Kuran ?

-Aller dis moi comment ca c'est passer ?

-Tu fais chier Kuran. Fou moi la paix, répondit Reto agressivement.

-Ne me parle pas comme ca le chiot.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le chiot ?

-C'est bon calmes toi ! On ne dirait pas que tu as conclut avec Salem hier soir.

-De quoi je me mêle !

-De ce qui me regarde. »

Reto grommela une insulte et s'avachit encore plus profondément dans le canapé.

« -C'est a cause du lien, grommela-t-il.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Le lien ! Il me rend agressif quand je ne suis pas avec Salem.

-Ha j'aurai du m'en douter, ca me fera pareil a moi aussi sans doute.

-Sans doute.

-Dis, tu te sens comment ?

-En ce moment ? Enervé.

Ne - Fais pas l'enfant Reto. Non mais je veux dire après t'être lié !

-Ha.

-Oui ha.

-…

-hé bien ?

-Complet.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui.

-Tu pourrais au moins développer ! Quand ce n'est pas pour cracher des insultes tu réponds que par monosyllabes !

-Ta gueule le vampire ! Je te signale qu'au lycée tout le monde pense que t'es le prince des glaces, s'ils savaient que t'es pire qu'une pie. »

Reto se mangea une droite. Kaname se prit une tarte. Et juste avant que la bagarre n'éclate, ils pensèrent tout les deux à quelque chose. Pendant qu'ils étaient la a se bagarrer leur amant eux étaient a la plage. En maillot de bain. Devant tout le monde. A la portée des dragueurs. D'un commun accord silencieux ils se dirigèrent vers la plage.

Pendant ce temps la Zero et Salem eux aussi avaient eu l'occasion de parler.

« -Non ! Il t'a fait une déclaration ! Mais c'est super ca Salem ! Hurlait Zero.

-Hééééé ! Ne crie pas comme ca ! Sinon je te raconte comment a finit la soirée !

-Mais ca ne va pas ! Pervers ! On dirait Lily !

-Ha tiens il faudrait qu'on l'appelle.

-Ho oui ! Et je lui dirais que tu as enfin conclut avec Reto !

-Zero Kyrryu ! Je te l'interdis !

-Excusez-moi ? »

Deux inconnus se tenaient devant eux. Un avait un large sourire et l'autre paraissait renfrogner.

« -Salut moi c'est Aido et lui là-bas c'est mon cousin Kain, on peut se joindre a vous ? »

Lorsque Kaname et Reto arrivèrent à la plage, ils cherchèrent leurs petits amis pendant plusieurs minutes avant de tomber sur une scène qui les firent trembler de colère. Deux garçons, inconnus au bataillon d'ailleurs, se trouvaient a coter de _leurs _petits-amis et étaient manifestement en train de les draguer vu les regards affoler de _leurs_ amours. Reto grogna de colère et se dirigea vers Salem, Kaname garda son énervement pour lui mais suivit le mouvement lui aussi.

Lorsque Reto arriva, Salem lui adressa un sourire soulager qui le mit encore plus en colère. Il prit Salem et le balança sur une de ses épaules :

«-Mec mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? hurla Kain.

-C'est mon mec, grogna le loup menaçant, casses toi avant que je te refasse le portrait pour avoir osé le toucher !

-Reto, essaya de le calmer Salem.

-Tais-toi. Ne dis rien pour l'instant. »

De son coter Kaname s'était poster devant Zero et Aido.

« -He mec tu ne vois pas qu'on est occupé ? dit Aido en posant sa main sur la jambe de Zero qui essayait tant bien que mal de s'en défaire.

-Dégages, siffla Kaname.

-Pourquoi il t'appartient ? Il n'y a rien qui me le prouve. »

A ce moment la, Kaname ressentit une colère sans nom gronder en lui. Le vampire en lui était vexer, très vexer cat Aido avait raison, ils ne s'étaient pas encore lier donc rien ne le prouvait. Mais Zero était à lui. A LUI SEUL ! Kaname grogna et envoya un crochet du droit sur Aido.

« -Putain mec t'es barré !

- Fermes-la sale merde. Fous le camp et ne reviens plus embêter MON petit ami. Tu piges ? »

L'aura menaçante autour de Kaname du décider Aido à prendre la fuite. Kaname souffla et s'asseya à coter de Zero posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« -Je suis désolé pour la scène.

-Ce n'est pas grave, heureusement que vous êtes arrivé, Salem et moi n'arrivions nous pas a nous en défaire. Tu crois que ca va aller pour lui ?

-Ho oui ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, Reto va juste lui prouver qu'il ne faut pas tenter la colère d'un loup, d'une manière, je suppose, tres plaisante.

-Ha ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, dit Zero un peu perdu.

-Ce n'est pas grave mon ange, Kaname laissa sa tête tomber sur les genoux de l'humain tandis qu'il s'allongea plus confortablement sur la serviette. Il ferma les yeux.

« -Kaname…

-Oui ?

-Il y a une chose dont je veux te parler depuis ce matin…

-Oui quoi ?

-Je veux t'appartenir. »

Kaname ouvrit les yeux et regarda le visage de Zero au dessus de lui.

« -Tu es sure ?

-Absolument sure. »

A peine Zero avait dit cela qu'il se retrouva dans les bras du vampire, portée comme une mariée.

« -Kaname ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais.

-On y va maintenant !

-Ou ca ?

-Se lier dans un endroit assez privé pour pas que l'on nous embête. »

Soudain le vampire utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour se déplacer et Zero du s'accrocher autant qu'il pu a son cou.

Kaname arriva assez vite à l' endroit. Une plage de rocher déserte avec une petite maison. Il entra et déposa Zero sur le sol. La maison était tres petite. Il n'y avait la place que pour un lit et une salle de bain. Elle appartenait a la famille Kuran mais personne n'y venait jamais, pourtant il n'y avait aucune trace de poussière. Zero se retourna vers Kaname l'air un peu perdu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire pour que le brun le lie à lui. Kaname l'embrassa et Zero se laissa emporter. Plus aucune question ne vinrent assombrirent son esprit. Il n'y avait que lui et Kaname. A cet instant il aurait pu croire que le monde s'était arrêter de tourner. Que tout avait disparut. Qu'il ne restait que lui et son amour. Lorsque le baiser se stoppa, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux essayant de communiquer leurs sentiments. Aucunes paroles pour gâcher le moment. Les doutes, les peurs et les questions étaient laissés à la porte de la maison.

Kaname reprit Zero dans ses bras plus doucement. Il marcha lentement vers le lit sans lâcher son amant du regard. Il le déposa avec douceur et l'embrassa de la même manière. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour pourtant cela leur semblaient aussi important que la première fois. Lentement Kaname enleva le t-shirt de Zero et fit pareil avec le sien. Il déposa une multitude de baisers sur son torse et surtout sur son cou. L'humain caressa les cheveux de l'autre homme tout en gémissant de plaisir. Les chaussures étaient depuis longtemps qu'un vague souvenir. A présent ils étaient tout les deux sur le lit. Il n'existait plus qu'eux. Tout en regardant celui qui était devenue sa vie, Kaname le déshabilla lentement. Il déboutonna le pantalon d'abord en caressant la bosse du boxer lentement en embrassant la joue de Zero. Puis le fit descendre tout doucement. Une fois enlevé il toucha délicatement le boxer, le caressant. L'humain fit lui aussi descendre le pantalon du vampire avec autant de délicatesse, seulement en enlevant aussi le boxer. Une fois les deux par terre, il caressa lentement le membre du vampire qui soupira de contentement en regardant son amour. Il passa sa main sous le boxer de l'humain et le retira. Ils étaient tous les deux nus sur le lit. Les draps qui recouvraient le lit avaient été enlevés.

Ils n'osaient pas brusquer les choses et se caressaient doucement, chaque parcelle de peau chez l'autre avait le droit a une caresse amoureuse. Ils s'embrassaient comme si ils voulaient mémoriser le gout de l'autre. Avec tant d'amour, tant de tendresse. Soudain la main de Kaname se glissa sur les fesses de Zero, qui se cambra en gémissant, son corps étaient rendu tellement sensible par les caresses de son amour que la moindre caresse faisaient réagir sa peau brulante. Kaname l'embrassa doucement avant de le préparer. Il était heureux que son amour ne souffre plus autant que la première fois et ce dit que la moindre souffrance aurait gâché la magie du moment.

Apres un léger moment d'attente, Kaname se mit sur Zero, tout en le regardant il s'enfonça lentement en lui. L'humain voyait des étoiles. Il avait l'impression que le lit avait décollée et les faisait voyager sur la voie lactée. Les mouvements du vampire étaient doux mais accéléraient au fur et à mesure. Zero s'accrocha à son cou alors qu'il sentait qu'il partait dans le monde du plaisir.

Apres plusieurs minutes, ils sentirent tout deux que le plaisir était à son paroxysme, Kaname se pencha vers Zero et le plus délicatement possible perça la peau du cou de son amant. Il bu le liquide si délicieux. Il se régalait du nectar que Zero lui donnait et lui fit comprendre en poussant délicatement sa tête dans son cou qu'il devait faire pareille. Sachant qu'un humain ne pourrait percer sa peau il le fit lui-même et lui montra qu'il devait boire. En faisant cela ils jouirent tout les deux, leurs bouches en sang, leurs esprits embrumer et leurs corps satisfait. Le lien était forgé pour l'éternité.

Allongés sur le dos tous les deux dans le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils essayèrent de reprendre leurs souffles. Kaname fut plus rapide que Zero et se retourna pour le prendre dans ces bras et lécher le sang qui restait dans le cou de Zero, ce qui fit frissonner l'humain.

« -Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Et ils s'endormir tous les deux.

Une heure plus tard ils se réveillèrent et ne dirent aucun mots, ils se souriaient seulement. Ils rentrèrent a la villa Kuran et furent accueillit par Reto car Salem dormait encore malgré qu'ils venaient de faire une _sieste _il y avait a peine une heure.

Le reste de leurs vacances se déroula dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Les deux couples s'étaient renforcés grâce aux liens. Malheureusement après deux semaines, Toga téléphona et leur demanda de rentrer. D'après lui il n'y avait plus de danger pour qu'ils reviennent. Ichiru avait été arrêté. Ils n'avaient pas retrouvé la femelle vampire avec lui mais Toga disait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. C'est pourquoi le lendemain, les quatre garçons étaient prêts à reprendre l'avion pour rentrer chez eux.

Apres un long voyage durant lequel Kaname dut rassurer Zero et Salem dut calmer Reto, Ils atterrirent enfin. Dans le hall de l'aéroport, leurs familles étaient venues les chercher. Salem fut accueillit par sa mère qui l'embrassa et le serra fort dans ses bras. Il du faire de bref au revoir a Reto car sa mère voulait absolument qu'il rentre se reposer. Apres un long baiser il partit. Reto suivit ses amis de la réserve dans un gros pick-up rouge en faisant un signe de main à Zero (pas à Kaname, ils s'étaient encore fâchés avant de partir…). Kaname embrassa Zero avant de suivre Shiki et Takuma dans la berline noire. Kaien évidement avait sauté sur Zero et l'étranglait à moitié. Toga lui donna une brève accolade et ils rentrèrent chez eux. Dans la voiture tandis que Kaien parlait des derniers potins de la ville, Zero se disait que oui, sa vie allait être bien mieux maintenant. Il eut un sourire serein et regarda le paysage bercer par la voix de son père.

S'il savait le pauvre…

* * *

Et la vous devez tous vous dire "Bah oui il reste Yuuki!" Hehehe tout faux 8D Yuuki elle vas vite degager car elle m'embete un peu. Ho non la menace qui va venir sur Zero est beaucoup plus proche ^^

Merci de m'avoir lue!

Kisu a bientot!


	20. Une fin heureuse?

Coucou tout le monde! Desoler pour ce retard terrible! Mais j'etais tres occupees et je profite de ma periode de revision pour poseter le dernier chapitre ;) Bonne lecture a tous

**RAR:**

**jessi-k94**: Non non je ne te fais pas la tet ^^ J'ai eu juste ete pas mal occuper et j'ai eu des petits soucits... Mais me revoila ^^ avec le dernier chapitre, j'aimerai te remercier car sans toi cette histoire ne serai probablement pas la =)

**Sarah Leah**: Ho je suis desolee de t'avoir frustree... Ca n'etais pas mon intention ^^"" Non le couple Shiki/Takuma ne va pas etre beaucoup approfondit desoler =) Hehe la femelle vampire va etre eliminer de suite, he non bien sure ce n'est pas Lily! =) Et merci pour tes compliments en fait a la base Salem et Reto sont deux de mes persos que j'ai justement cree apres avoir lu le premier tome de Twilight (le seul que j ai lu XD) et je me suis dis qu'ils conviendraient tres bien ici =) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre!

**Tatii**:La voila, la voila ^^

**seirena**: HE oui ca faisait tres longtemps que je n'avais pas poster mais heureusement me revoici ^^Et avec la fin ^^ Merci pour tes compliment et bonne lecture a toi ^^

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui Kaname fut accueillit a bras ouvert par sa famille. Shiki et Takuma le pressèrent aussitôt pour savoir s'il s'était enfin lier avec l'humain. Les conversations allaient de bon train lorsque Yuuki rentra. Elle vit Kaname et son regard changea, elle n'avait pas prévue qu'il rentre aussi vite…

Yuuki monta dans sa chambre aussitôt en évitant les regards choquées et incrédules de Shiki et Takuma. Kaname s'excusa et partit la rejoindre. Le jeune vampire s'était refugié dans sa chambre. Le vampire entra et ferma la porte, faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

« -Yuuki, tu vas m'écouter. Je sais que c'était toi avec Ichiru.

-N'importe quoi, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-SILENCE ! J'ai senti ton odeur. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais tu vas cesser de suite. Je t'ordonne de partir.

-Pardon ? Tu ne peux rien m'ordonner !

-Tu as oublié qui était le chef de famille ici. J'AI DIT DEHORS ! CASSE TOI JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR A MOINS DE 10000 KILOMETRE DE MON AME SŒUR ! »

La jeune femme, trop choqué, obéit instantanément. Kaname redescendit.

« -Je suppose que vous avez tout entendu ? »

Les deux autres vampires acquiescés doucement. Ils comprenaient la colère de Kaname. Shiki deviendrait complètement fou si la même chose était arrivé a Takuma alors il ne jugea pas.

« Kaname, comment peux-tu être sure qu'elle va obéir ? C'est Yuuki tu sais, maitre dans l'art de faire croire ce qu'ils veulent aux gens….

-Peut-être mais je ne plaisante pas si elle s'approche encore de Zero je la tue. Et pour de bon.

-D'accord, d'accord… Calmes-toi. Alors racontes c'était bien cette petite lune de miel ? «

Kaname passa la journée à raconter a Shiki et Takuma se qu'il s'était passé.

« -Ho c'est trop mignon ! Bien jouer mon cher frère ! Minauda Takuma.

-Ouai ca me rappel notre lien, dit Shiki en regardant Takuma avec une tendresse infinie dans ses yeux.

-Oui c'est vrai, répondit Takuma avec un regard similaire.

-Bon vous vous embrassez à la fin ou vous continuez à vous regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit ?

-Allons Kaname tu es juste jaloux car ton Zero n'est pas avec toi en ce moment.

-Pff je vous laisse, repondit Kaname en sortant de la pièce.

Ne - Sois pas jaloux Kaname ! »

Il monta dans sa chambre et prit son portable. Il envoya aussitôt un texto à Zero.

**Bien rentrer mon ange ?**

Il attendit en se couchant sur son lit. Il pensait a tout ce qui c'était passer depuis le début de l'année. Tout lui avait semblé rapide au début, mais maintenant il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, il savait qu'il était destiner a Zero depuis la première fois ou il avait croisé ses yeux. Ce sentiment étrange que le jeune homme le connaissait depuis toujours et qu'il devait lui appartenir. Il sentait toujours ce besoin d'être constamment avec le jeune homme et il savait que c'était à cause de leur lien tout récent. Takuma lui avait dit que Zero devait ressentir la même chose comme lui l'avait ressentit. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il ouvrit le message et sourit en voyant le contenu.

**Oui et toi ? Kaien m'a demandé un compte rendu de tout ce que nous avions fait…**

Il imaginait bien Kaien faire ca, Zero avait de la chance d'avoir un papa si attentionner.

**Ho j'imagine la scène. Tu me manques déjà.**

Kaname se demanda si lui et Zero seraient comme Kaien et Toga un jour. Ensemble avec un enfant et surtout marier. Il se sentait déjà marier à Zero a cause du lien, mais il savait que le jeune humain ne pouvait pas comprendre ce lien comme le lui pouvait. Le mariage viendrait surement avec le temps et étonnement cela ne l'angoissait pas, c'était comme l'enchainement logique des choses. Son telephone vibra une nouvelle fois.

**Tu me manques aussi. Je t'aime.**

Kaname sourit, Zero était vraiment mignon quoiqu'il fasse.

**Je t'aime aussi. Je peux passer te voir plus tard ce soir ?**

Il avait _très _envie de voir le petit humain. De pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser, le câliner et plus… Oui Kaname avait besoin de plus. Soudain il eut une idée. Il savait que cette idée embarrasserait Zero plus qu'il ne le pouvait mais il en avait _très_ envie. Il ouvrit son telephone et appela l'argenté.

« _Allo ?_

-Mon Ange ? C'est moi.

_-Kaname ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?_

-Tu es seul ?

_-Oui je suis dans ma chambre. Mais pourquoi ?_

-Tu es ou exactement ?

_-Sur mon lit. Tu vas répondre à mes questions ?_

-Tu verras mon ange. Quels habits portes-tu ?

_-Mon pyjama, tu sais quelle heure il est ? Mon père va me tuer s'il m'entend téléphoner à onze du soir._

-Non non ne t'inquiètes pas écoutes ma voix. Allonges toi sur le lit. »

Zero se stoppa. Est-ce que Kaname voulait… Il devient cramoisi a cette pensée.

« _-Mon ange tu es toujours la ?_

_-_Kaname ! Il est hors de question que… que nous fassions l'amour par telephone !

_-Aller Zero…Mon ange j'ai besoin de toi._

_-N_on Kaname ! Si tu avais vraiment besoin de moi tu serais la avec moi.

-_Ha alors c'est ca._

-De quoi tu parles ?

_-Tu aimerais que je sois la avec toi, tu ne veux rien mettre entre nous, tu es trop mignon mon ange._

-Attends Kaname, ce n'est pas ce que…

_-A tout de suite mon cœur ! Tut…tut…tut… »_

Zero raccrocha l'air hagard. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait dit ca… Maintenant Kaname allait venir… Il voulait qu'il vienne mais pas pour ca…

« -Zero tu es réveillé ?

-Oui papa entre »

Kaien entra dans sa chambre avec un air sombre sur son visage.

« -Papa ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Hum… Zero je ne sais pas comment mais ta mère apprit ce qui s'était passé.

-Pourtant elle n'a pas téléphoné.

-Ho non cette fois elle a fait pire.

-Pire ?

-Elle arrive demain, elle a prit le dernier avion pour venir. »

Le gros problème avec Shizuka Kyrryu ex Madame Kurosu, est quelle était très, conservatrice pour être politiquement correcte. Et absolument ignorante sur le fait que son fils était gay. Elle avait eu énormément de mal a accepter le remariage de son ex-mari ce qui explique l'angoisse montante du pauvre Zero. Il appela Kaname tout de suite après pour le prévenir de la situation et lui dire de NE PAS s'approcher avant que sa mère ne soit au courant de la situation.

Le lendemain, alors que Kaien était partit chercher sa _très chère_ ex-femme, Toga et Zero s'activait pour nettoyer la maison le plus possible et surtout cacher les mangas yaoi qui trainaient dans le salon. Une fois cela fait Zero prépara le déjeuner alors que Toga tournait en rond dans le salon.

« -Papa mais calmes-toi.

-Ta _chère_ mère arrive dans dix minutes avec mon mari, elle va encore être d'une humeur exécrable et va ENCORE essayer de briser notre couple.

-Mais non et puis tu sais que papa t'aimes plus que tout.

-Oui mais il l'aimait elle avant.

-Papa… Ha tiens les voila.

-Ho non…. »

Juste après le soupire de désespoir de Toga Shizuka entra avec une démarche de reine des glaces, suivit de Kaien qui portait ses bagages. Evidement elle lança un regard dédaigneux vers le nouveau mari avant de poser son regard vers son fils.

« -Zero mon chéri, ca me fait énormément plaisir de te voir !dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Bonjour maman, je suis très heureux de te voir, mais qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-He bien je te gènes ? Tu veux que je reparte ?

-Non, non ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. »

Elle s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser mais elle huma l'air avec une grimace.

« Zero ! Ne t'ai-je donc rien n'apprit ! Il ne faut pas mettre du cumin avec les patates !

-Pardon maman.

-Shizuka, laisses-le tranquille et va t'installer dans la chambre d'ami.

-Très bien mais tu sais qu'après nous allons parler de ce que j'ai apprit ? N'est-ce pas ?

-Oui je le sais, répondis Kaien d'un air désespérer.

-Je suis sure que c'est de la faute de l'abomination de la nature qui te sert de mari !

-MAMAN !

-SHIZUKA ! »

Toga eu un air choquer devant de telles paroles, il prit ses clefs sur la table ainsi que son pistolet. Kaien essaya de le retenir mais Toga lui dit :

« Je vais au boulot, je rentrerai ce soir. »

Il embrassa Kaien, sous les sons dégouter de Shizuka, et lui murmura en lui caressant la joue « Ca va aller mon amour, reste calme et surtout protège Zero. » Apres un dernier baiser il s'en alla.

« -Je suis étonnée de voir que vous soyez toujours ensemble.

-Shizuka s'il te plait tais-toi et prépares-toi on va manger. »

Le repas se passa dans le silence le plus complet. Shizuka critiquait la nourriture pendant que Kaien essayait de calmer ses nerfs. Zero resta silencieux… Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de diner en famille ainsi, lorsque ces parents étaient encore ensemble, et si s'était le cas, les diners se passaient dans les même conditions, voir pire. Ils s'étaient séparés alors qu'il n'avait que six ans.

Shizuka passa à l'attaque une fois au dessert.

« -Kaien tu me dois des explications.

-HA oui et pourquoi ca ? C'est toi qui a abandonner notre fils ici je ne te dois rien.

-Comment oses-tu m'accuser ? Apres tout je n'aurai jamais du le laisser dans cette maison, je savais que toi et cet homme ne seriez pas bon pour.

-Ne critique pas mon mariage ! Surtout lorsque tu en as eu rien que deux cette année ! Le mien au moins est un mariage heureux !

-Ne parles pas de ce que tu ne connais pas ! Je rentre avec Zero, il doit avoir une vie saine et normale.

-Parce qu'ici il n'en a pas ?

-Pas avec des gens comme vous !

-MAMAN JE SUIS GAY ! »

Un grand silence suivit la déclaration du jeune. Shizuka eu l'air d'étouffer avant d'exploser.

« -COMMENT ! Tu t'es laissé pervertir par les mœurs de ton père ! Kaien je ramène Zero avec moi ! Je trouverai surement un institut qui lui enlèvera ces idées sordides de la tête.

-Maman, tu ne me les enlèveras pas de ma tete. Je suis gay et j'ai déjà quelqu'un.

-…Non… Mon fils ne peut pas m'avoir trahit a ce point.

-Shizuka surveilles ton langage tu parles de notre fils, acceptes le comme il est.

-Surement pas ! »

Sur ces derniers mots de sa mère Zero quitta la table et sortit de la maison.

« -Tu es fière de toi !

-Parfaitement ! Et je refais mes valises tout de suite ! Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus dans cette maison de dégénérer mentaux ! »

Zero avait courut aussi vite qu'il avait pu et s'était refugier en larmes chez Salem. Le jeune homme ne lui posa aucune question et le serra dans ses bras. Il installa Zero sur son lit et descendit téléphoner à la seule personne capable de consoler le garçon. A peu près dix minutes plus tard un poids se creusa dans le lit derrière la forme allongé de Zero. Celui-ci releva la tete et vit Kaname se placer derrière lui et le prendre dans ces bras. Les larmes du jeune homme redoublèrent et le vampire caressa son ventre espérant le calmer. Apres quelques instants ses sanglots se tarirent et Kaname osa enfin poser une question.

« -Cela ne s'est pas bien passer ? »

Mouvement négatif de la tete de Zero. Le vampire soupira et plaça un baiser sur la nuque du jeune homme. Cinq minutes plus tard, le jeune humain lui raconta tout et une envie de meurtre s'installa chez le vampire. Mais il n'en fit rien et raffermit sa prise sur le corps du jeune homme qui se calma et s'endormit. Une heure plus tard Toga passa prendre Zero. Il le serra dans ses bras et lui murmura que tout allait s'arranger, il fit un bref signe au vampire pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait les accompagner.

Une fois chez eux, ils trouvèrent un Kaien en pleurs dans le salon. Zero voulut consoler son père mais Kaname l'en empêcha, laissant Kaien s'occuper de son mari. Ce soir-la lorsque Zero se coucha il n'eut peur que d'une seule chose, qu'il se réveille le lendemain chez sa mère loin de Kaname et de ses pères, dans une chambre froide puant l'hypocrisie qui lui avait toujours donné envie de vomir.

**EPILOGUE**

« -Retooooooooooooooooo ! Dépêches-toi on va être en retard !

-Une seconde mon ange ! »

Salem attendait d'un pas énervé son petit-ami. Deux ans avaient passées depuis leur mise en couple et ils filaient tout les deux le parfait bonheur. Reto se montrait de plus en plus affectueux avec le garçon et avait perdu ce coter homme des cavernes du début, seulement au grand désespoir de Salem, cette facette réapparaissait des qu'ils sortaient de chez eux. Ils avaient mit du temps avant de s'installer ensemble dans la réserve surtout a cause des regards des autres loups mais après quelques mois tout allait parfaitement bien pour eux. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls heureux de l'histoire, Lily avait finalement retrouvé un prince charmant, celui qu'elle attendait tant, le fort, le beau, le vrai, le seul et l'unique qui était aussi un loup. Quand a Kaname et Zero leur couple flottait bien au-dessus du septième ciel et c'est d'ailleurs ce jour qui leur était consacré. Les deux jeunes hommes allaient se marier. Il aura fallut du temps et beaucoup de patience pour obtenir tout les pays pour un mariage entre humain/vampire mais finalement c'était le GRAND jour. Et aussi l'espoir d'une fin on ne peut plus heureuse.

Dans la grande maison qu'il avait acheté, Zero se regarda dans la glace et sourit, il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Avisant de l'heure il se dépêcha et entra dans la voiture conduite par Kaien. Il entra à l'église au bras de son père et se mit face a son homme. Juste avant de se lancer le vampire le regarda et lui dit :

« -Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout ?

-Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, répondit Zero en souriant, je t'aime moi aussi. »

* * *

Et voila, Twilight c'est finit =) JE vous remercit a toutes et a tous pour m'avoir suivit jusqu'ici! JE suis desoler si la scene de mariage n'est pas tres realiste mais je n'ai assister a un mariage europeen qu'une fois dans ma vie et j'etais toute petite donc je suis desoler pour les incoherences.

Que dire, que dire? En tout cas que ceci n'est pas ma derniere fanfiction ne vous inquietez pas ^^ mais je vais arreter le couple Kaname/Zero pour l'instant, je vais plutot me consacrer a Bleach Ichigo/Ishida ou a Harry Potter Blaise/Draco ou Ron/Viktor

Voila tout le monde =) Merci beaucoup a tous de m'avoir lu, et a bientot j'espere sur d'autre fiction ^^

Je vous souhaites a tous plein de bonne choses!

Sakura Fox


End file.
